Sakura's cursed seal
by thedarkpokemaster
Summary: Sakura pushed Sasuke out of they away from Orochimaru from giving him the cursed seal how will this change her. Can anyone save her from the darkness in her heart that is taking her over slowly will Naruto save her in time before she is lost. Naru/Saku
1. Chapter 1 it begins

**A/N this is a 'what if' story where Sakura pushed Sasuke out of they away from Orochimaru from giving him the Curse Mark. How will this change her? Can anyone save her from the darkness in her heart that is slowly taking her over? Will Naruto save her before she is lost? NaruSaku I do not own Naruto if I did then Sakura would kick more ass and be with Naruto by now and not Sasuke. I would like to thank Lobo Argost for Beta reading this for me.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Dark**__**Sakura and Kyuubi" **_

**Chapter 1 it begins**

Team 7 were in the forest of death for the Chunin exams at first everything was going alright for them. But that all changed for the worse when Naruto got separated from them and a ninja from the Hidden Grass Village by them name of Shiore, who was really Orochimaru in disguise so that no one could tell that it was him.

After Orochimaru had knocked Naruto out, threw his body into a tree. "Naruto!" Sakura yelled, throwing a kunai. Luckily, she had very good aim and the kunai caught his shirt, pinning him to the tree. If he had fallen, he would've hit the ground hard and died. Even though she was relieved, the 'fun' still wasn't over. "Sasuke-kun! We have to run!" She yelled but Sasuke just ignored her and activated his Sharingan.

Sasuke wasn't listening and just focused on defeating his enemy. Finally, he managed to land a kick on Orochimaru, causing him to fly in the air. Sasuke followed and grabbed him so that Orochimaru's head faced the ground and Sasuke's in the opposite direction.

They fell hard. Sasuke got up and looked at the body. It was disappearing into mud and Sasuke knew right then that it was a substitution.

He quickly jumped out of the way. Orochimaru tried to sneak up and punch him, but because of the Sharingan, he was able to get away. Sasuke used his fire ball jutsu, but missed. After a brutal fight, Sasuke managed to catch Orochimaru in a trap. Orochimaru was tied to a tree with invisible wire, which led to Sasuke's mouth. Sasuke performed hand signs. **"Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!" **The giant flames traveled through the wire until Orochimaru was engulfed in the flame. His cries of pain assured Sasuke it was over.

With it over Sakura came running up to her cruse. "Sasuke-kun you did it!" She yelled.

But their victory was cut short when they saw that he was not dead and used a Paralysis Jutsu on the two. While Sakura fell down she could see that that Sasuke was only just able to stand.

"You are defiantly an Uchiha and you eyes even better then Itachi's if I do say!" The ninja said as he licked his lips.

"Who the hell are you anyway?" Sasuke asked but he also yelled at him.

"My name is Orochimaru. If you wish too see me again get through this exam. In other words, you'll have to defeat my three subordinates." He told them, his voice dripping with malice.

"What are you talking about?" Sakura yelled defiantly. She looked over at her stoic raven haired companion in hopes his face would steady her nerves "We never want to see your face again!"

"It doesn't work that way my dear!" Orochimaru said crossing his hands into a seal, his neck extending grotesquely as his head rocketed towards Uchiha Sasuke, who stood frozen in what Sakura could only assume was shock and disgust.

"_I've got to do something fast! Come on Sakura!" _This was all that Sakura could think about.

So using all the strength that she had Sakura picked her self up and threw herself in the snake Shinobi's path at the last second, pain reeling through her body has his fangs sunk into the left side of her neck, marking her. Near the bite, like magic a tattoo like mark formed. She however, was oblivious to all this, the intense pain made her scream in pain with tears coming out of her eyes sending her into blackness.

But her screaming only woke Naruto up to see Sakura collapse right where she was. "You bastard! What did you do to her!" Naruto screamed as he looked at Sakura and Orochimaru.

Orochimaru just laughed at him. "It doesn't really matter anymore little brat she is already good as dead. Even if she is still alive she will soon die from my curse mark that I tried to give Sasuke-kun!"

This just made Naruto even angrier. There was no way that Sakura could die. Not like this. But instead of just running right at Orochimaru he went over to Sakura only to see her tears that she had shed.

Seeing Sakura fall Sasuke saw his chance to attack. Before Orochimaru could react, Sasuke delivered a savage series of blow against the neck and head of the serpent, sending him hurtling towards the ground. He then began forming hand signs before Orochimaru hit the ground. The Snake Sannin was faster, lashing out towards the fallen pink haired girl with a massively elongated arm, sending her flying through the air as well. Sasuke's fireball illuminated the area, ignited the trees, and most importantly, burned his foe severely.

Orochimaru hadn't been this badly injured since he fought Hanzo of the Salamander in the Second Shinobi World War. He was out of luck, placing a Curse Mark on someone was very draining. Instead of leaping from the ground where he lay to take the fight back to the blazing eyed avenger he sank into the cold moist earth, feeling it sooth his burns, to wait for the chakra needed to use his Body Shedding Jutsu. There would be another time. He'd have his vessel later. And the foolish girl who had dared to ruin his plans was probably dead already, and if not the mark would no doubt finish her off.

Orochimaru soon started laughing once more as he looked at the two Shinobi and smiled. "Well this has been a very interesting fight. I only wish that I got to mark you Sasuke-kun!" Orochimaru said before both Naruto and Sasuke saw his body disappear in to the log of the tree.

With Orochimaru gone Sasuke looked to where Naruto was and saw that he was holding Sakura in his arms. "How is she, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, seeing the fear and concern in his face.

"She's burning up Sasuke! I don't know what we can do for her!" Naruto said in a distraught voice, even more worried now for the girl he loved.

"Come on lets find some place for her to rest!" Sasuke said as he went over to pick Sakura up but was stopped by Naruto.

Sasuke just looked at Naruto and knew that he wanted to take Sakura himself and he was not going to stop him. Naruto then picked her up bridal style, making sure her head was nestled against his chest before they took off to find a safe place for her.

They soon managed to get Sakura to safety, without being attacked by anyone else who would want to attack them. They found a large tree with exposed roots. The roots were so high up that it could be used as shelter. Luckily for them, it was also near a small lake.

Naruto put Sakura down before pulling out a small rag and wetting it in the lake before putting it on Sakura's forehead.

"How is she, Naruto?" Sasuke asked looking around making sure no else came here.

"I think that her fever has gone down some, but not much," Naruto said in a low voice, holding Sakura's head in his lap as she breathed heavily, sweating profusely.

Naruto soon saw that Sasuke was leaving. "Hey where are you going Sasuke?" Naruto asked.

"I'm going to scout the area and make sure no one is coming for us," He said walking off. "You take care of Sakura while I'm gone." With that, he left the two alone.

* * *

><p>As night came, Sasuke still hadn't come back, but Naruto didn't even care about that right now. All he cared about was the girl he loved so much that he couldn't bare to see her like this.<p>

All he could do was look at her face as he saw the pain that she had on her faced and breathing heavily. But Naruto was now getting so tired and needed to go to sleep and rest, but he wanted to make sure that nothing happened to Sakura.

With a slight yawn Naruto rubbed his eyes before shaking his head. "Come on I need to stay awake." He told himself.

Naruto then looked back at Sakura to see that her forehead that he loved so much was sweating. Naruto just got out the cloth again wiping away the sweat after he done that he slowly kissed her forehead just like her tried to do when he was disguised as him but failed to do so.

"Please get better Sakura Chan!" Naruto said in a weak tone.

* * *

><p>As night went by and dawn came Naruto looked to see that not only had Sasuke not come back yet but Sakura was still unconscious. Just then Naruto heard a noise coming from the bushes and he wondered what it was. Just then a squirrel came out of the bushes heading right for Naruto and Sakura but Naruto didn't know that there was a bomb on the poor thing.<p>

Naruto not being the smart Ninja that he was went up the squirrel not even knowing that he was being watched. In the bushes three ninja with a sound head band on their heads were watching Naruto get closer to the squirrel.

"This kid is an idiot going right for our trap!" The first boy said who had spiky, dark hair and dark eyes. He was wearing a beige shirt with two black stripes and three prints of the kanji for death down the front. His forehead protector had a face guard, he also had a snake patterned scarf around his neck his name is Zaku Abumi.

"I know Zaku, but I don't see Sasuke anywhere in sight?" The second boy said who was wearing bandages all around his face apart from one eyes. He also had a large poncho with long sleeves, a snake patterned scarf around his neck, and a taupe fur cape protruding from the scarf his name is Dosu Kinuta.

"Well I guess we should get this over with then!" Said the girl who had long black hair, black eyes she also was wearing camouflage pants her name was Kin Tsuchi.

"Well then let's get rid of the kid with the blond hair then the girl, after that its only Sasuke left." Kin said.

When Naruto got to the squirrel the sound ninja made the squirrel exploded right in Naruto's face. Which sent him flying into the tree that Sakura was in right now with a loud thud and then feel to the ground? Naruto however wasn't going to go down like that I he slowly got back to his feat and looked at the three ninja that attacked him. Right now Naruto didn't know what the three wanted to do but all he was thinking about was protecting Sakura from these three.

"Who are you? And what do the three of you want?" Naruto yelled at them.

They just smiled at him. "All we want is Sasuke Uchiha, you and the pink haired girl can just die!" Kin said with a smile on her face.

"Well the Teme isn't here right now, so why don't you just leave!" Naruto yelled at the three.

The three sound ninja just laughed at Naruto, as they were told to kill all three members of Team 7 by Orochimaru. Zaku then had a look behind Naruto to see the unconscious body of Sakura and smiled to himself.

"Hey Kin, Dosu look over towards that tree." He explained to the two as he pointed to where Sakura was.

"Well it looks like the girl will be easy to kill, don't you think Dosu?" Kin asked with a smirk on her face.

Naruto however was pissed to hear what they planed to do. "You will never lay a finger on her!" Naruto yelled at the top of his, before he formed a hand sigh with his fingers making go into a cross and yelling. **"Shadow clone jutsu!" **He yelled as done this three clones.

Both Naruto and his clones looked at the three sound ninja. "I will never let you get Sakura-chan so just leave NOW!" The real Naruto yelled as he moved closer to Naruto to Sakura.

"Go get them guys!" Naruto yelled to his clones as all three attacked all three sound ninja at once.

But as the three got close to them Dosu used a Jutsu called Vibrating Sound Drill at one of the clones. This only destroyed the clone while the other two when to the other sound ninja Kin however couldn't even be bothered with Naruto or his weak clones.

"Hey Zaku why don't you take care of the two clones while Dosu you take care of the real kid, as for me I'll take care of the girl!" Kin said with a smile that her two team-mates replied with a smile too.

Naruto was horrified by this and looked a Zaku who was still smiling. "Sure that sound like fun!" Zaku said as he put his arms forward and smiled at the two clones. **"Slicing Soundwave!" **Zaku yelled which hit the two clones destroyed them.

Naruto knew that he was in trouble now and had to do something fast, he could just grab Sakura and run for it. But that would be too risky if the sound ninja decided to go after him he only wondered where Sasuke was right now.

"_I need to get Sakura chan out of here fast!" _Naruto thought to himself by while he was thinking Dosu came up to him a grabbed him by his throat.

"Alright I have him Kin, so kill the girl maybe seeing her die will make him talk!" Dosu ordered.

Naruto could only look on as Kin went to where Sakura was and was helpless to do anything to stop them. Naruto could see the evils smiles that all the sound ninja had on their faces.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile not too fare away from Team 7 where another was close by to them not even knowing what was going on. They are Team 10 also called Team Asuma who was hiding from other teams until they could find someone weaker then they were. Both Ino and Shikamaru were talking on what they should do next, while the two were talking on what they should do Chōji was sitting up in a tree eating.<p>

While Ino and Shikamaru were talking about Sasuke Ino going on about how perfect he was and how Sakura and Naruto were not. As they continued to argument Chōji noticed Team 7 or at least two members.

"Hey guys I can see Naruto and Sakura!" Chōji called down to them.

At hearing this Ino went into fan girl mood. "What really that's cool! Let's see if my dear Sasuke-kun is there!" She yelled as she ran to a bush to see her crush.

Chōji then jumped down and went up to Shikamaru. "So I take it you saw something else too right Chōji?" Shikamaru asked.

Chōji could only shake his head. "Its not looking good for them Shikamaru, Sakura is down and unconscious Sasuke is no where to be seen and Naruto is fighting them on his own!" Chōji told his friend.

Once then three had arrived there they could see what was going on, and they were shocked to see that Naruto was trapped and unable to help Sakura.

"We need to do something fast if we don't then they are both dead!" Shikamaru said quietly as he watched what was going on.

Shikamaru then looked over at Ino. "Hey Ino are you with us or not? Because if we don't do something fast then both Naruto and Sakura are dead!" He told her.

Ino was just confused wondering where Sasuke was. "I just don't get it where is Sasuke-kun?" She asked as she saw Kin move closer to Sakura.

"Hey Ino we need to go now!" Shikamaru growled to her.

But as they were getting ready to go and save them they saw that Kin and dragged the unconscious Sakura out of the tree.

"Hey you two look at this bitch's long hair? No wonder she's unconscious she's too obsessed with her looks then her strength!" To prove her point Kin cut off Sakura's long pink hair.

"Kin if you down cutting that girls hair off let's get back to what we want to know!" Dosu told her angrily, before he looked at Naruto. "Now tell me where Sasuke Uchiha is and we may let the girl live!"

Naruto was getting tired of this now, they kept on about Sasuke when he didn't know where he was. "Look I already told you I don't know where he is!" Naruto yelled.

That was all Dosu could take now he looked over at Kin. "Kill her Kin now!" He ordered.

"Stop!" A voice yelled but this was not Naruto's but that of Team 10 which made Naruto smile Team Dosu and Naruto looked a Team 10. But what none of them even noticed was the purple chakra around Sakura.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well this first chapter is done I do hope that you all like it so please review and let me know what you think about it. Also anything you want to know please ask me I really don't mind also please if you want to see anything in the story just ask. Now before you give me a review I do not wan't any Mary Sue Sakura bull shit got it if you hate Sakura of call her useless or how that gay Sasuke is better then leave now because I don't wan't to hear and if you do then you are a sexist. Now updates may be slow but you will get them now get ready for blood next time because you will see it so until next time have a good day. Oh I do not hate Sakura just so you know she is the best better the Sasuke but that is me.**


	2. Chapter 2 Awakening

**A/N Well here is chapter 2 and sorry for the long wait on this chapter I wanted to try and get my evil or dark Sakura really evil as I could. It took a very long time to get her just the way I liked it now I will to answer the reviews as soon as I can, Now I would like to thank all of the nice people who reviewed last time and added this story to their favorites and so on I do not own Naruto. Thanks again to Lobo Argost for Beta reading this for me. and again I'm so very sorry that it took so long that this chapter took so long.**

Legend "Talking"

"_Thinking"_

**"Jutsu"**

"_**Dark Inner Sakura and Kyuubi" **_

**Chapter 2 Awakening **

Naruto just watched as Team 10 had stepped in to help him and Sakura out, however Team Dosu just looked at the three new arrivals. Shikamaru looked over at Dosu who still holding on to Naruto's neck and was now gripping it even more tightly then before. While Ino looked over to where she saw her friend/rival still being help by Kin, while Kin was holding onto what was left of Sakura's long hair.

Kin just smiled at the three. "Well would you look at this, more Leaf Ninja," she said, laughing at the Ino-Shika-Cho trio. "So did the three of you come to watch your little weakling friend die?" she asked as she got her kunai and slowly placed it on Sakura's neck.

Ino was shocked at what she was seeing. Her best friend was in danger. "Let her go, you bitch!" she yelled, not liking or for that matter, even seeing her friend like this.

When Ino said this both Choji and Shikamaru were too shocked at what she had said to the Sound kunoichi. They both knew that both her and Sakura used to be friends, but when the two started to fall in love with Sasuke, their friendship degenerated into a bitter rivalry.

Shikamaru just gave a sigh. "What a drag, why don't you three just give up and leave?" The lazy Nara Ninja asked.

Dosu and the other two just laughed. "Why would we want to do that? We still need to know where Sasuke Uchiha is."

"Guys don't worry about me! just save Sakura-Chan! I don't care if I die! Just as long as Sakura-Chan is safe! That's all that matters to me!" Naruto yelled, his friends just standing there shell shocked at what he had just told them. He wanted to be left behind, sacrificing himself to save the girl that he loved so much knowing that he would die. But Ino, Choji, and Shikamaru were not about to just leave him like that. He was a Leaf ninja, just as they were.

"There's no way that we're going to leave you, Naruto. And we're not leaving Sakura either," Choji told him.

"Well will you look at this, fatso finally says something!" Zaku said with a laugh. This would prove to be a very big mistake for him, as everyone knew how Choji hated being called fat.

"What did you just call me?" Choji asked, looking down at the forest floor. "For your information I'm just big boned!" He yelled.

"Alright guys, are you read?" Ino asked her teammates as the three got ready for their Ino-Shika-Cho formation.

With that, the attack began with Choji attacking Zaku with his Human Boulder by tucking his head, arms, and legs inside his clothes after using his Expansion Jutsu. He then rolled toward Zaku at high speed, ready to smash into the Sound ninja, and hopefully knock him out... or at least stop him for just a few seconds.

Zaku however, just used his Slicing Sound Waves on Choji to hold the Akimichi in place, albeit with difficulty. Choji knew that he was stuck so he decided to go airborne and attack from above.

Meanwhile Shikamaru prepared to catch Dosu in the Shadow Possession Jutsu while he was watching what was happening to Zaku. Dosu would have gone to help Zaku, but he still had Naruto and couldn't let him go until he knew where Sasuke was.

Shikamaru knew that with his Shadow Possession Jutsu, Naruto would be free of Dosu's grip and able to help Sakura. "Alright Ino, are you ready to get the girl?" he asked Ino as he looked over at Dosu.

"Yeah. Just leave her to me, and make sure you look after my body," Ino said to Shikamaru. "Just tell me when you're ready, and have mummy man trapped," she said as she got her jutsu read and waited for Shikamaru's order.

Shikamaru soon used his Shadow Possession Jutsu on Dosu. "I got you now!" he said with a smirk and used his hands to mimic what Dosu was doing right now and forced him to let go of Naruto.

Naruto just landed on the ground with a thud but right now he didn't really care all he cared about right now was Sakura. But both Ino and Shikamaru just looked down at him seeing that he was alright for now at least.

"Hey Naruto, how are you doing man?" Shikamaru asked as he made sure that Dosu was trapped. "Ino get ready to use your Jutsu on the girl, Naruto when I tell you, get Sakura away from the girl who has her." Shikamaru told the two blonds.

Ino knew that this was her chance to help Sakura as she looked at Kin with anger in her eyes. "Alright, this is for Sakura! **Mind Transfer Jutsu!**" she called out before her body went lifeless while Kin let go of Sakura.

Slowly Kin looked up with a smile on her as she took out a kunai and then she held it to her own throat. "Alright boy's one move and your friend is as good as dead. Naruto go look after Sakura!" Kin or rather Ino yelled at Naruto.

Without even thinking about it, Naruto ran over to where Sakura was, slowly picked her up, and ran to where Shikamaru was. Once he was safely on the other side Naruto set her on the ground and checked to see that Kin didn't stab her, relived that she was unharmed.

"Damn you, kid!" Zaku yelled at Choji. "I barely got away from that attack!" He yelled with deep anger in his voice.

Ino just smiled at both Dosu and Zaku. "Alright boys, now I want to the two of you to leave. If you don't then your friend here will most certainly die," she told the Sound genin.

Everyone just smiled knowing that they now had them. They were dead wrong on this though, as the two males just smiled or laughed. They didn't really care about her or anything else but killing Sasuke. That was their mission. Nothing else mattered to them.

With that Zaku gave a cruel smile as he slowly lifted his left arm up and held it right towards Kin. None of them knew that they were going to attack their teammate until it was too late for any of them to do a thing to help Ino as the attack hit her. The moment that Ino saw what was going to happen she called for Choji to help her, but Zaku just blew Choji away while Ino, who was still in Kin's body went backwards right into a tree.

Naruto was shocked at what Zaku had just done, and he was pissed. "Hey! Why the hell did you do that to her?" Naruto asked but also yelled at Zaku.

The two Sound ninja only laughed at Naruto. "You just don't get it do you brat, we don't give a damn about the test or even passing it," Zaku told them.

"What is it you want then, if it's not passing the test?" Ino asked.

Dosu just laughed lightly. "We want Sasuke and only him," he told them, not caring about anything else.

This just made Naruto even angrier then he was before. He was tired of them wanting Sasuke when he had told them again and again that he wasn't even here. It was even worse that the three were willing to just kill each other like they were nothing to them and he hated it. He looked down at Sakura as he heard her moan in pain and saw a dark purple Chakra was enveloping her body even more. It only scared him seeing the pain that was on her face, which he hated even more. He just wanted Sakura to get up and get better.

Soon Naruto's attention was brought back to Shikamaru's team and the Sound team as they talked some more. Naruto only looked as Shikamaru's Shadow Jutsu had worn off and the shadow that held Dosu went back to him.

Zaku only laughed at the Leaf ninja and how pathetic they all were in his eyes. "Man this is so boring, can't we just kill them already?" Zaku asked with a smile as he looks over to where Sakura and Naruto were.

However, Naruto saw this and knew that Zaku was either looking at him or Sakura, the only thing that Naruto could think about was what he should do. It was then that Zaku pointed both of his arms at Naruto and Sakura, smiling like crazy with a mad look in his eyes.

"Its time to end this once and for all! **Slicing Sound Wave!" **Zaku yelled as he directed his attack right at Naruto and Sakura.

Naruto saw the attack coming but he knew there was nothing that he could do right now to stop it. Team 10 only looked on in horror as both their friends were hit, seeing that Naruto had used his own body as a shield for Sakura hoping that he could protect her as much as he could.

Sadly, this only half worked as both Naruto and Sakura were blown right into a tree with a hard smack. Ino screamed as she saw some blood coming out of Sakura's mouth knowing that she was hurt severely. While Naruto on the other hand was lying right next to her, and seeing her hurt even more just made him even angrier then before. It didn't stop there. Zaku got out some kunai ready to throw at one of the two ninja that he saw on the ground.

"Now which one should I kill first?" He asked as he looks back and forth between Naruto and Sakura, still having a crazy look on his face.

Zaku just looked at the two ninja. He already knew who he was going to kill. _"I think that I'll kill that girl first just to see that blonde brat suffer even more," _he thought.

Naruto quickly looked over to Zaku with angry eyes only to see the Sound genin about to throw some kunai at Sakura. Doing the only thing he could think of at the moment, he dove right on Sakura to save her from death. He knew that it worked the moment he felt the kunai hit him right in the back, he already knew that Zaku used more then just one as he felt each and every one in his back and the only thing he could do was scream.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the depths of Sakura's mind, said girl was just lying on the ground that her mind thought of. "This hurts so much! Why won't the pain leave?" she asked as she started to sweat from her forehead.<p>

Nevertheless Sakura could here something in the darkness of her head was laughing, what scared her as it sounded like her voice. _**"This is just so good! Wouldn't you agree, little Saku-chan?" **_the voice asked. Sakura just looked at the voice only to see Inner Sakura. But there was something different about her. Sakura didn't know what, but Inner Sakura felt darker and evil.

"What are you talking about? This mark hurts so much. How can it be good when it hurts?" Sakura asked her other side.

Inner Sakura just laughed at her before she moved closer to Sakura with disgust all over her face. _**"You're pathetic. You know that? How the hell we're the same person, I don't know. But here I am, trapped inside your head while you walk free!" **_she said with disgust in her voice before kneeling down to Sakura.

Sakura for her part just looked at her inner self, who just looked at her with a frown on her face. _**"Why you ever made me I don't know, that's for sure. But what I do know is this little Saku-Chan," **_Inner Sakura said with a smile. _**"You're nothing but a weakling to everyone. You should be ashamed to call yourself a Kunoichi. You're just too pathetic to be a Ninja! No one will even love you!" **_she said, laughing at her.

By this point Sakura was sitting down with her knees on her forehead, crying deeply. "Just shut up! It's not true! I'm not weak! Just shut up!" she yelled, but her inner self just laughed even more then she did before.

"_**You know it's true, Saku-Chan. Nobody loves or ever will love you. Face it. You'll always be alone!" **_once again Inner Sakura just laughed at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at Inner Sakura with tears going down her cheeks. "Please just leave me alone! Please!" she begged, not able to take much more of this.

Inner Sakura just laughed at her as she grabbed her hair and forced her to look at her. _**"Just look at you. You're too ugly for that bastard Sasuke. I mean for one thing, you have pink hair. Then there's your forehead." **_she laughed even more as she flicked Sakura's forehead.

"_**Now if only that idiot Naruto would leave like Sasuke did, but no, he wants to save you and make sure no harm comes to you. What a fool!" **_Inner Sakura spat in disgust while Sakura was shocked at what her other side just said.

"Naruto is protecting me?" Sakura asked in shock as she saw her other side nod.

"_**Yeah. That fool is in love with you. Why, I don't know, but at least he'll die soon!" **_Inner Sakura told her outer self with a giggle.

Sakura was too shocked at this point. Not only did Sasuke leave her and Naruto alone and go off to who knows where, but that was not what shocked her the most. No, what really shocked was what her other side told her about Naruto. He loved her. Naruto loved her. She didn't know what to think of it. Naruto was willing to die just to make sure that she was alright. She wanted to think more about this and about Naruto loving her, but a scream brought her out of her shock as she wondered what was going on. It almost sounded like Naruto screaming.

Just then Sakura heard Inner Sakura laughing once again and she hated it. That laugh was now getting on her nerves. _**"Oh this is just too good! That idiot Naruto just saved our life by letting himself get hit with some kunai." **_It was then that Sakura saw the red flames that quickly turned into black marks had started to spread across her, or rather their body as she saw the same thing happening to her too.

From what she could tell, the marks had started to appear where Orochimaru bit her, which was on her left shoulder. From what she saw of Inner Sakura the markings were only on the left side of her body and not the right but they were slowly going over to the right side.

It was only then that Inner Sakura looked down at her and smiled. _**"It's time to get up Saku-Chan. Time to taste the power that Orochimaru gave us." **_Inner Sakura said with a giggle.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto had fallen on the ground as the others saw that Zaku had thrown five kunai into his back. He could hear Zaku laughing at him as he saw the pain that he was now in. He could fell blood on his jumpsuit and even blood coming out of his mouth.<p>

It was then that Naruto saw that Sakura was slowly getting up from the ground. He looked at her with a happy smile. No... more like ecstatic that she was alright. "Sakura-chan, I'm so glad you're alright!" he said, smiling despite the pain he was in.

Although when Naruto looked at Sakura, he saw something that terrified him more then anything ever could. And that was saying a lot since there were so few thing that scared him.

Sakura slowly got to her feet as the purple chakra that surrounded her created a wind that blew small rocks away. Naruto just looked at her as he saw that the dark chakra was forming a sort of form fitting aura around her body.

Everyone just looked at Sakura in shock and fear that something was wrong with her. Even Dosu knew something was wrong with the girl. As he saw the black marks over the left side of her body, he realized what was wrong with her, why she was on the ground unconscious.

"_No! It can't be! Why would he give her the Curse Mark? From all the reports that we were given, she should have died the second she got it. So how?" _Dosu thought as he looked at Sakura.

Sakura on the other hand just looked over to where Naruto was. The first thing she saw was the five kunai in his back. Not only that but she could see the blood on him. Dropping to her knees Sakura looked at him with worry in her eyes, and Naruto could see it. "Naruto, who did this to you?" she asked as she had a look around her only to see Ino and her team there too. Naruto could see that she still had the black marks on the left side of her body.

Sakura was now in even more shock as she saw Ino unconscious in Shikamaru's arms. "Ino, not you too!" she said as she looked at her friend, not knowing that she was now in Kin's body. "What happened? Who hurt you?" she asked, looking at Naruto and Ino.

Zaku started laughing at the five Leaf ninja. "If you want to know who hurt your friends then that would be me!" he said with confidence. "Yep. That was all me!" he said as he started laughing again. "The kunai in the kid's back was me while I used my arms to attack that blonde girl who was in Kin's body." he said with a grin as he showed Sakura his hands with holes in the palms of both.

With that said, something deep inside Sakura made her snap as her head shot right towards Zaku. Getting to her feet, she smiled a smile that Naruto didn't like as he watched her walk toward Zaku.

Zaku could only laugh as he drew another kunai, not wanting to waste his jutsu on her. "Bring it, little girl! I'll kill you first! After that, I'll kill whisker face!" He said with a smile.

However, he never saw the sinister smirk that appeared on Sakura's face. _**"So you think you can take me on?"**_ Sakura asked of Zaku. _**"I'm not like the other me you just saw!" **_she said with a rather sinister smile on her face.

Dosu on the other had just looked at Sakura with a confused look in his eye. _"Something's wrong with this girl. Her voice sounds different then it was before," _he thought as he looked at Sakura, trying to work her out.

Naruto on the other just looked at Sakura with shock. _"What's wrong with you, Sakura-Chan? And __what does she mean by the other her?" _he thought to himself.

"Ino you need to get out of that girl's body right now!" Shikamaru yelled.

Ino knew that Shikamaru was right, it was not safe for her right now in the line of fire. So with that, she released her Mind Transfer Jutsu and returned to her own body where both Choji and Shikamaru were waiting.

Kin, meanwhile, just fell unconscious from Ino getting out of her mind and body, while Zaku went on the attack. Dosu just looked at his rash teammate knowing that what he was doing was too stupid, as the one eyed Sound ninja just looked at Sakura, only to see that the Curse Mark had now gone completely over her face.

Zaku just smiled even more. "Come on, Dosu she's just a girl! We can take her on together!" he yelled as he went charging at her.

"No, Zaku! Stay away from her! You don't know what Orochimaru's done to her! Her mind is different than before too!" Dosu yelled.

It was sadly too late, as Zaku was now right in front of Sakura, who was still smiling at the boy. "Time to die, girl!" He yelled as he went to slash her throat open.

However Sakura just ducked down to the ground before the Kunai reached her neck, without even thinking, she gave Zaku an upper cut right to the chin. Naruto saw this and flinched, as he knew all too well that Sakura's punches were stronger then most.

Once Sakura had punched Zaku, the young Sound ninja went smashing into a tree. Zaku started getting once he hit the ground; until he felt someone's foot on his back. Looking up to see who it was, he was shocked to see Sakura.

Sakura got a hold of Zaku's arms before smiling at him. _**"You seem to like these arms of yours from the looks of it. You're very attached to them, aren't you?" **_she smiled at the fear she saw in his eyes. _**"Oh you don't seem to like my idea, do you? Well too bad for you!"**_ she yelled as she started pulling his arms toward her as she kept her foot in his back.

"No! Please don't do it!" Zaku begged, but it did nothing but egg Sakura on. He could only scream as he felt Sakura pull both his arms towards her, while everyone was forced to watch. It was only then that everyone heard Zaku's bones starting to crack as Sakura started to use more force then before.

Naruto was in shock as he looked at Sakura's face. He could tell that she was enjoying this just from the look she had. He knew it all too well. It was the very same look that the villagers had when they hurt him or caused him a great deal of pain.

Ino on the other hand was just as in shock as Naruto was at seeing her friend like this. "This isn't Sakura, you guys! Not the Sakura we know!" she said as she looked at Sakura.

Before Shikamaru or Choji could say anything to Ino the three heard a scream coming from Zaku. They only looked back at Sakura as they along with Naruto heard her dislocate Zaku's right arm. Everyone was horrified at what Sakura had done while Naruto just saw the smile on her face get bigger Choji on the other hand was covering his ears from Zaku's screams. It wasn't long before Sakura decided to dislocate the other arm too and she could only smile as she heard Zaku's screams get louder, and the fact that she heard the bones in his arm snap.

With that Sakura let him fall to the ground. _**"Well that was fun I just wish you were more fun," **_She said, looking down at Zaku. She then looked over at Dosu. _**"From the looks of it, you seem to be the only one left now since the girl is down thanks to Ino." **_Sakura said in an ominous tone as she slowly walked toward Dosu.

Dosu at this point didn't know what he should do about this, as he was too scared at what she would do to him. It was not her power that he feared. He knew that she was still weaker, but her mind on the other hand was something else. She was enjoying what she was doing.

While Sakura was walking toward Dosu, Naruto knew that he had to stop her before it was too late. So he did the only thing he could do right now, and that was to grab her. It wasn't that he wanted Dosu to live or die. He just wanted to stop Sakura from becoming a cold blooded killer. No he didn't care at all what happened to Dosu or his team. Only Sakura: the girl that he was madly in love with. He had to stop her and save her from what Orochimaru did to her.

Naruto ran to her with hatred for Orochimaru. He was so close to her now so close that he could touch her with his fingers. With one last inch Naruto wrapped his arms around Sakura, who just looked at him with anger at the fact that he was stopping her at having her fun only to see Naruto, and what shocked her the most was that he was crying; something she had never seen him do.

"Please Sakura-chan! This isn't like you! You have to stop! You don't won't to be a cold blooded killer! You'll never be able to take it back!" Naruto begged.

Sakura on the other hand, just looked at him while her eyes started to shake. And soon only one word came out of her mouth. "Naruto."

* * *

><p><strong>AN wow this was a hard chapter to do I just hope that you all like it now before you ask I figured that Sakura's punches always sent Naruto flying in part 1. So I thought that with the Curse Mark her strength would be like it is in part 2 I did leave out the super speed that Sasuke had as that would be too much for her.**

**Now most of you have asked will Sakura go to Orochimaru well unlike Sasuke Sakura was not all hell bent on revenge. So she will not go to him of her own free will that is all that I am going to tell you. As for Inner Dark Sakura well you will be seeing even more of her too. So until next time please read and leave me a review on what you think, and any ideas that you have that you would like me to add please tell me as I don't mind.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N well here is chapter 3 for you guys sorry that this took so long but I will tell you in the authors note at the bottom. Anyway thanks again for the reviews you sent me and thanks to Lobo Argost for beta reading too. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Kyuubi and Dark Inner Sakura"**_

**Chapter 3 Ambushed **

As Sakura slowly looked back at him she could already see the fear that he had in his eyes, fear at what he saw was happening to her. Which she herself doesn't really know what was going on and that scared her, slowly the black marks that were over her body started receding from her face and arms.

After they had receded Sakura had collapsed to the ground. "Sakura-chan are you alright?" Naruto asked as he bent down.

However Sakura didn't say a word to him as she just looked at the ground in shock at what she had just done. She could hear that Naruto was calling to her but she was in shellshock at what she had done and fear that she could hear her Inner self laughing at her.

Dosu also noticed this and gave a sigh. _"It looks like the boy has clamed her down, for now at least we're safe." _Dosu thought still looking at Sakura.

Dosu just continued to look at her and saw her whole body shiver in pain and fear at what she had just done to Zaku. As he could see that Sakura was now looking at Zaku, Dosu could tell that she didn't like this power that she had in her.

It was at this point that Dosu handed or rather placed the Earth Scroll on the ground in front on Naruto and Sakura. "Here take this Scroll and let us go?" Dosu asked as he looked at the two members of team 7.

With this Dosu went over to both Kin and Zaku and picked the two up, he then looked over at the two. "But know this the next time we see each other we won't run away from you." Dosu said to the Leaf ninja before walking off.

Except Dosu was stopped by Naruto who was now yelling at him wanting to know what was happening to Sakura. "Stop right there! I want to know what that Snake did to Sakura-chan!" Naruto yelled at Dosu in anger which was something that Shikamaru and the others of Team 10 were shocked at.

They had never see Naruto get mad at anybody, but then again this was Sakura and Naruto hated it when someone would even tried to attack her. Even Sakura looked at him with slight shock she just couldn't get over how much he would do for her even if he would die. She remembered what her Inner self told her, on how Naruto risked his life taking some Kunai in his back

Dosu however just looked back at Naruto. "I don't know, all I was told was to attack Sasuke but he's not here." Dosu said and then turned his head forward. "I will tell you this, that Mark she has only been intended for Sasuke and not for her." He told Naruto before walking off into the forest.

Naruto just looked at Sakura with both fear and anger, but the anger was not at her it was on Orochimaru. Naruto couldn't help but be worried for her even more now, he wished he knew how to help her and somehow get this Mark off her but nothing came to mind right now.

Naruto thought maybe that Kakashi could help her. _"Maybe Kakashi sensei can do something to get rid of this Mark on her neck?" _He asked himself.

Ino soon walked over towards Sakura wanting to fix her hair that Kin had messed up by cutting half of it off. "Hey Sakura let me fix you hair, Naruto, Shikamaru wants to talk to you." Ino said as she looked at Naruto.

Naruto just walked off over to Shikamaru, while Ino took out one of her Kunais and started to slowly fix Sakura's hair. Ino just looked at Sakura as she looked down at the ground, however Ino could clearly see the Mark that Orochimaru had giving her by accident.

"You so lucky you know Sakura." Ino said with a smile on her face, as she began to cut all the loss parts, as well as to try and tidy Sakura's heir up too.

"What do you mean Ino?" Sakura asked, she was wondering what Ino meant by that she was lucky.

Ino however just laughed at what Sakura asked her. "I mean with Naruto silly, he fought so hard to keep you safe from those Sound ninja." Ino said with a smile on her face, which Sakura didn't see thanks to her looking forward at the time.

Sakura just looked at Naruto as he watch both Shikamaru and Chōji taking the Kunai that Naruto had in his back. She couldn't help but smile knowing that Naruto risked his own life for her she couldn't help but blush.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile as the last of the Kunai were taking out of Naruto's back, while Shikamaru just looked at Sakura before he looked back at Naruto. "Hey Naruto, can you tell us what happened to you guys? And more impotently what happened to Sakura?" Shikamaru asked taking a quick look over towards Sakura.<p>

Naruto just looked at Shikamaru, he then started to tell Shikamaru everything that had happened. Well what he knew off before Orochimaru knocked him out and surprised the Kyuubi's Chakra too, but he didn't tell the two members of team 10 about the Kyuubi on that Orochimaru had knocked him unconscious.

It was then that Sasuke had come back alone with food and water. "Hey dobe what's going on?" Sasuke asked as he looked at both his Team-mates.

It was then that Naruto ran right up to Sasuke and punched the Uchiha right in the face sending him crashing to the ground with blood coming out of his noise. "Where the hell were you!" Naruto yelled and asked as he looked down at Sasuke in anger.

Naruto however didn't really care. "We needed you, we we're attacked you know, and Sakura-chan could have been killed if Shikamaru and his Team hadn't shown up you know all because they wanted you!" Naruto yelled.

"Naruto please stop." Sakura said as she walked up to him.

Naruto just looked at her in the eyes and saw he fear and sadness in her. "Alright Sakura-chan I'll stop." He said and walked away from Sasuke.

It was then that Team 10 walked to Naruto and Sakura while Sasuke just looked at Naruto still shocked at what he had just done. "Hey dose this mean that are you guys off too?" Naruto asked as he looked at the three.

"Yeah it seems that everything is under control again, so we'll be going." Shikamaru told them.

Ino on the other hand just smiled at Sakura. "Hey Sakura you better pass this test because I want to fight you, got there's no way that I'm not going to miss the chance to see how much stronger you've become." Ino said with a smile.

Sakura only smiled back. "You can count on it Ino." Sakura told her friend, and with that final word Team 10 left Team 7 alone in the patch of the large forest alone with only their thoughts on what they should do next.

* * *

><p>A few days had passed since Team 7 was attacked, and right now they were by a small river.<p>

At the time Naruto was in the river trying his best to catch some fish or at least to scare them enough to jump in the air. In which case Sasuke would use the Kunai he had on him to catch the fish that would jump out of the water. Sakura on the other hand was getting everything ready to make the fire so they could cook the fish that she knew that Sasuke and Naruto were catching right now.

She couldn't help but smile as a lot had changed since this test started she was once again friends with Ino. Sakura had also seen a different side to Naruto since this test had started, she could only smile at the thought. Right now she didn't know what to think of Naruto or Sasuke right now since Sasuke took so long to even come back.

But right now something else was on her mind, the Curse Mark that she had received from Orochimaru. It was still hurting her, maybe not as much as it did when she first got it but it still hurt none the less. Slowly Sakura placed her hand over her left shoulder and closed her eyes, something else was bothering her she hadn't heard a word from her Inner voice since the day she or her Inner self attacked the Sound ninja.

It was then that Naruto came up to her put his hand on her right shoulder. "Hey Sakura-chan we have the fish here." Naruto said to her. "Are you alright Sakura-chan?" Naruto asked as he looked at her holding her shoulder.

"Don't worry Naruto I'll be fine, it doesn't even hurt anymore." Sakura told him with a smile, but Naruto could tell it was not a real one and he knew why, she didn't want him to keep worry about her.

"Hey Sasuke do mind starting the fire?" She asked with a smile, while both Genin looked at her shocked since she had missed the 'kun' from Sasuke.

A short while later the three Team 7 members were try to plan their next move since they only had 24 hours to find a Heaven scroll. They all knew that since Orochimaru destroyed their Heaven it would mean that it would be that much harder to find someone with a Heaven scroll.

Sasuke just sighed and slowly stood up. "Alright then, I think that we've wasted enough time already, the next enemy may be our last chance to past this test. I'm going off to get some more water." Sasuke said as he started to walk off.

"Just don't take so long this time teme!" Naruto growled, as he went back to eating his fish as did Sakura not really wanting to get involved.

Once Sasuke was gone Naruto looked at Sakura. "Hey Sakura I think I've got an idea on a way we can get a Heaven scroll without having to fight." Naruto said to Sakura.

Sakura just looked over at Naruto confused at what he was trying to tell her. "What do you mean Naruto? We have to fight someone who has the Heaven scroll other wise we can't pass." She said to him.

It was only then that she saw Naruto got some of his scrolls out from his pouch. "Just look at them all Sakura-chan I think that we can use one of them to look like the Heaven scroll." Naruto said with a smile as he looked over at Sakura.

However Naruto didn't really tell her the real reason of why he was doing this. _"Sakura-chan I know that this is the wrong thing to do, but I can't let you go on like this I can tell that that Mark still hurts you!" _Naruto thought sadly as he looked at her.

"Naruto we can't do that! It's against the rules you know." She told him not having the energy to yell at him right now.

"I know that Sakura-chan, but we have to do something or we're not going to pass the test, I also know that you not even healed yet." Naruto was now looking at Sakura right in the eyes.

Sakura for her part was shocked at what he just said as she slowly looked at Naruto. "What do you mean Naruto I already told you I'm fine now the Mark doesn't hurt anymore?" She lied to him not wanting to make him worry about her even more or even have him or Sasuke fail the test because of her.

Naruto however just looked at her with a not so happy face. "I know you're lying to me Sakura-chan." Naruto said with a stern look. He did understand why she was lying to him, it was because she didn't want him to worry about her.

Naruto just looked at her once again as he saw her placing her right hand over her shoulder once again. "I can tell because, I can see that the Mark is still hurting you, please tell me." He begged her.

Sakura however just looked down at the ground in shame. "Naruto I'm sorry it's that I just don't want you or Sasuke to loss Naruto." Sakura said to Naruto. "I won't let this pain get in the way I can't let it." Sakura told him.

Naruto just looked at Sakura and smiled. "Sakura-chan look at me, you more important right now then this test I mean if it still hurts then you need rest." He told her.

Sakura just gave a sigh and looked at Naruto deep blue eyes. _"Maybe Naruto's right, maybe we should open the Earth scroll and let Naruto copy _what's_ inside." _Sakura thought to herself as she looked down at the three scrolls on the ground.

Sakura just took a deep breath. "Alright Naruto we'll do it your way just be careful when you open it alright!" She told him with a worried and scared voice on what could happen if the scroll was opened.

Naruto just looked at the girl he was so madly in love with and smiled at her. "Alright then Sakura here we go!" He yelled with a big grin on his face.

So with both their minds set, Naruto grabbed the Earth scroll as he started to peel it open, but he gave a glance at Sakura. He wondered if he should open it or not right now, but Sakura just gave Naruto a tiny node.

"Alright then here it goes." Naruto said as he got ready to open as fast as he could so nothing bad happened. But he was worried about doing this he just looked at Sakura and around for Sasuke two.

Just then the two were stopped from opening the scroll by Kabuto. "I really wouldn't do that if I were you!"

Naruto just looked over a Kabuto in shock. "Kabuto what are you doing here?" Naruto asked as he looked over at his follow Leaf ninja.

However the two didn't know that he really worked for Orochimaru and was originally sent to keep an eye on Sasuke. But now that the mission to give Sasuke the Curse Mark had failed, both Naruto and Sakura failed to see that Kabuto was looking at Sakura with curies eyes.

Kabuto didn't know why Sakura was still alive he knew more then anyone else that Orochimaru's Curse Mark's should have killed her. Kabuto just continued to look at her but he knew that he would need to leave the answers for later.

However Kabuto did know one thing he would have to tell his master. _"I must tell lord Orochimaru, he needs to know about this." _

Before Kabuto could even think of anything more he looked behind him to see Sasuke running towards him. Sasuke himself didn't know who this was but he didn't really care at this point in time.

"Stop right there!" He yelled as he ran over to his Team-mates.

But Kabuto didn't fight Sasuke he just started telling him what he saw both Naruto and Sakura trying to do. _"It's a good thing I stopped these two fools, the Leaf really is a pathetic place." _Kabuto thought.

Sasuke on the other hand just looked at Naruto and Sakura. I can't believe that you two almost made a loss, just because you couldn't help you self's from looking at the scroll." Sasuke said. "The two of you are just lucky that Kabuto stopped you."

"We're sorry Sasuke, but Naruto said he wanted to do it to help me!" Sakura said in a low voice with her head hung low.

It was then that both Sasuke and Kabuto saw the Curse Mark on her, while Naruto just looked her seeing it too. Sasuke then knew why Naruto wanted to do this for her as from what Naruto told him of what Sakura did to the sound Genin.

Sasuke know that the Sakura that Naruto saw was not her at all, as she enjoyed what she had done to the Sound ninja called Zaku. As Sakura was not the type to just kill someone in clod blood like as it made him remind him of Itachi killing his family.

"_But Naruto told me that the Sakura he saw was somehow different from the Sakura we all know._ _Almost as if there are two of them in side her that can take control." _Sasuke thought to himself and continued to look at her he knew that Sakura had saved him from what Orochimaru was going to do to him.

Naruto however just looked over a Kabuto. "Hey Kabuto what are you even doing here anyway? Apart from stopping us that is?" Naruto asked with a weak smile on his face.

It was now that Sasuke was slightly bothered of what Kabuto was really doing here. "Naruto is right what are you doing here anyway?" Sasuke asked ready to fight.

Kabuto only just laughed lightly at them. "Don't worry I'm not after your scrolls." He told the three with a clam voice.

The others just looked at him. "Oh and why is that then?" Sasuke asked still not trusting Kabuto.

It was then that all three members of Team 7 looked at Kabuto as he took out both the Heaven and Earth Scrolls. Team 7 just looked at Kabuto in shock that he had managed to get both Heaven and Earth Scrolls, Sasuke on the other hand just looked over a Kabuto with a deadly clear.

It was then that Kabuto started to walk off only Sasuke decided to stop him. "Hey, Kabuto stop right there!" Sasuke yelled. "I'll fight you for the Heaven scroll." Sasuke simply said.

It was a shock to both Naruto and Sakura who looked at Sasuke, all three were shocked at what he just said. What the four didn't know was that they were being watched from the distance by a ninja from Amegakure was watching and listing to them.

However they didn't really see the Amegakure ninja will team 7 didn't see him but Kabuto did and just smiled. "Come again? You're going to fight me for my Heaven scroll?" He asked.

Sasuke just looked over at Kabuto. "Yeah, sorry but we have no time to play nice right now we need to pass this test." Sasuke said with no emotion at all.

However Naruto wasn't happy with this at all Kabuto did stop them from opening the scroll. "Hey Sasuke you sure know how to say thank you to someone you know!" Naruto yelled.

Sakura was also going to say something but her head was starting to hurt, and she didn't really know why. That was until she started to hear laughing, Sakura knew all to well that it was her Inner back to do who knows what to her.

"_What do you want now?" _She asked with anger.

However Inner just laughed at her. _**"Nothing much, I just thought I'd see and listing to what's going on, that's all Saku-chan." **_Her Inner said with a laugh.

"Oh really now, I don't think that your telling me the truth." Kabuto said with a smile, he then looked over at Sakura, he could see that something was wrong with her but didn't really care or even think about it.

After all he thought that maybe that she was dieing from the Curse Mark like she should have. _"Well all I can say is it's about time." _

"Beside why would you just tell me that you wanted to fight, the three of you could've attacked me all at once you know when my back was turned?" Kabuto said with a smile on his face. "After all that what a ninja would have done."

"But tell you what I'll help you get a Heaven or at least show you were you can get one." He told them with a smile. "But we need to leaver right now after all the fire you made is a dead give away that you're here, and soon not only will wild animals come here but other Ninja too." Kabuto said as he noticed that the Rain ninja had left.

With that the four left the camp sight before anyone else decided to come alone to spy on them. It didn't take too long before they were speeding through the trees on their way to the tower, from what Kabuto had told them this would be their best chance at getting the scroll that they needed.

Kabuto then went on to tell them about what they needed to do once they got there and who they had to watch out for the collectors. Ninja who would want their scroll just for them self's to give to other teams from their own village.

Naruto only smiled at this. "I say bring them on no matter how many of them there are I'll fight them all off!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

Sakura couldn't help but give a little laugh at this. "_Oh Naruto you can be so funny some times!" _Sakura thought to herself as she giggled to her self.

* * *

><p>Later that night the four could already see the tower in front of them and they just smiled knowing that they were close now. However it was not going to easy as they had already seen a few dead bodies on they way along with a giant centipede, which tried to eat Sakura. But Naruto just pushed her out the way before killing it with a Kunai.<p>

Sakura was now on the ground. "Ow my butt, I think I landed on a small rock or stone." Sakura said.

It was only then that she saw Naruto walk over to her. "Here Sakura let me help you up." He said trying his best not to blush at the moment.

Sakura just looked up at him as he gave her his hand. "Oh thanks Naruto." Sakura said as she took Naruto's hand.

This did not go unnoticed by Sasuke or Kabuto both of whom were looking at the two, Kabuto for his part was confused as he looked at the two. "Hey what's with the two of them?" He asked.

Sasuke just gave a huff at the two. "Well to make it short, the dobe is in love with Sakura, but his just too stupid to do the right thing when it comes to her." Sasuke said as he looked away from the two.

What Sasuke didn't know was that both Naruto and Sakura heard what Sasuke said and while Sakura just blushed at this. Naruto on the other hand was too pissed at what Sasuke had just said and started to yell at Sasuke not knowing that they were being watched.

"What the hell Sasuke! Why did you have to say that?" Naruto yelled as he pointed a finger over towards Sasuke.

Sakura could already see that Naruto was going to start a fight with Sasuke. "You two stop it now we need to focus on what we're doing." Sakura told the two but they weren't listing to her.

Just then Naruto went rushing towards Sasuke ready to punch him in the face with his right hand. Nevertheless Naruto was stopped by Kabuto as the older Leaf ninja grabbed hold of Naruto's arm and throw him back.

Naruto was only thrown back a few feet Kabuto then looked at the two. "Look we don't have time for this, so how about the two of you sort this out later."

With that said the four slowly started to walk off towards the tower knowing what they had to do and who they also had to watch out for. But that would be easier said then done, as no matter what they did they weren't getting any closer to the tower which was starting to tiring them all out.

It was only after more walking around and getting no where that Sakura crashed to the ground on her knees tired and once again in pain from the Curse Mark. "I can't go on anymore guys!" Sakura said in a whisper as she held onto her shoulder. She didn't know why it was starting to act up now as it had been fine almost all night.

Naruto however just looked down at her as he saw her collapse. "Sakura-chan, are you alright?" He asked as he bent down beside her.

Sakura just smiled until she saw something that was in front of her and the other, Naruto also looked to see what she was looking at. What shocked the two was something they thought was impossible, the same centipede that Naruto had killed not that long ago.

"But how can that be the same centipede I killed? I know we passed it." Naruto was now looking around.

Kabuto alone with Sasuke were both on guard now, they already know the moment both saw the centipede that they had walked into a trap. Both Kabuto and Sasuke just exchanged a glance to each other both knowing that they were already being watched by who ever set up this trap for them.

Naruto was confused at how this had happened since they were so careful not to be seen by anyone. But Sasuke and Kabuto knew that they must have been put under a Genjutsu by who ever it was that used the Genjutsu on them.

"So I take it this whole thing was a trap then?" Sasuke asked as he looked around.

Kabuto however just laughed. "You bet and now there's nothing we can do about it." Kabuto told the three.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled. "Well all I can say is, bring it on I'll take them on no matter how many of them there are." Naruto told the others with a big grin on his face.

Both Sasuke and Sakura only looked on at Naruto in shock at what he just said to them that he would fight all of them off. But they soon heard laughter coming from the trees but it was kind of distorted, almost as if something was covering the mouths.

Naruto only growled when he heard this laughter. "Well would you look at this, the kid thinks that he can beat us when his friends are too tired to even fight." The voice said almost mocking them all.

Naruto was not really pissed. "How about you come out a fight us then we'll see who win or not!" Naruto yelled.

"Fine you asked for it." The voice said and with a dark flash three people came out of the forest.

It was none other them Team Oboro, both Sakura and Sasuke all ready knew one of them who was in the middle of two other Rain Ninja.

The first was called Oboro he has spiky brown hair with a white band over his eyes with eye holes and an air mask like mouthpiece. He also, like the rest of his team from what Naruto and the others could tell was, wearing clothing similar to a straitjacket.

The next was called Mubi unlike Oboro you couldn't see his hair, as his had cap covering his hair and he also only had one hole over his band that covered his eyes. He too had an air mask that went over his mouth.

The last was called Kagari just like Oboro he has spiky brown hair with a white band over his eyes. However he had no hols in them and it confused them as how he could even see, and just like the over two he had an air mask over his mouth.

"What do you want?" Sakura asked, but she already knew that she was trying to by time even if it was a little time to get the others strength back.

Oboro just laughed when Sakura asked this. "Why we want you scroll that what we want girl so how about you give it to us, and we just might let you go alive." He told them.

However Naruto just smiled at this, there was no way he would give up to them. "Oh yeah then you going to have one big fight on your hands then." Naruto said with a smile as he got into fighting stance.

Sasuke only laughed at Naruto. "For once Naruto you said something smart." Sasuke said with a laugh.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well I'm so sorry that this took so long my laptop broke down and I had to wait a week for it. So I only had my sisters' laptop and internet shops too. Anyway I hope that you all like this chapter as the next chapter will have a lot of blood in it and death too.**


	4. Chapter 4 Reaching the Tower at last

**A/N well here is chapter 4 and things are heating up and the blood in this chapter is intense I can tell you that much. I don't now own Naruto in anyway if I did I would be so rich right now 'sigh' oh well.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Kyuubi and Dark Inner Sakura" **_

**Chapter 4 Reaching the Tower at last**

Team Oboro just looked over at Team 7 and Kabuto and laughed when Naruto said he was going to fight them. It was just so laughable that the four in front of them could take them on in the currant sate that they were all in right now.

Oboro just laughed at Naruto. "Look at this the kid, thinks he can take us on, but I do admit you do out number us." Oboro said with a laugh once more.

Mubi then slowly walked in front of Oboro. "So why don't you just give us your Earth Scroll and we may let you leave with your lives." He told the four.

Sasuke just laughed at this, he didn't care about the three rain Ninja right now only passing this test. _"If I can beat them then I will be able to get even more powerful if I pass this test." _Sasuke thought to himself.

The three Amegakure once again asked for the Heaven Scroll from the four Ninja once again. But they didn't say a thing to the Amegakure ninja, what they did do was get ready to fight them off and get the Scroll that they needed.

"Fine then, I guess we'll just have to kill you then and take it from you then! Kagari, Mubi let's kill them!" Oboro yelled.

The three Amegakure Ninja just went charging at Naruto and the others, while Naruto and Sasuke just smiled. "Hey Naruto you ready to take these clowns down?" Sasuke asked with a smile on his face as he looked at the three Amegakure ninja.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled at Sasuke thinking the same idea has he did. "You got Teme, so let's get this party started then shall we? **Shadow Clone Jutsu**!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his fingers together.

With a puff of white smock around the leaf ninja, and as it disappeared. All the three Amegakure ninja did was just look at what they saw. They saw five clones from the boy in the Orange jump suite already to attack them, now while the real Naruto just smiled at the three Amegakure ninja just laughed at Naruto.

"Hey Sakura you stay back while me and Sasuke deal with theses guys." Naruto said as he looked back at Sakura with a smile.

Sakura on the other hand just looked as Naruto smiled at her, what Sakura didn't know was that she had a light blush on her face. _"Why am I starting to feel this way towards you Naruto?" _Sakura asked herself.

Naruto however being the clueless id that he was didn't even see the blush on her face as he just went off to attack the Rain Ninja. However to everyone's shock Naruto just went right through the Rain Ninja, Sasuke the tried to fire to burn one of them only for the same thing to happen as Naruto.

"What's going on here?" Naruto asked as he tried to attack them once again only for the same thing to happen again. "I don't get it what are they, no matter what we seem to do none of our attacks seem to hit them!" Naruto yelled getting frustrated that nothing was working right now.

While Naruto kept trying to fight the three, Sasuke used his Sharingan to see what was going on. "Naruto it won't work! You're just fighting clones!" Sasuke yelled.

Naruto just looked over at Sasuke confused at what they should do. "So where are the real ones then?" He asked.

Sasuke then looked for the real ones where Naruto was, but both Ninjas still had no luck in finding the three. Little did both Naruto and Sasuke know was that he three Amegakure ninja the real ones were now behind Sakura and Kabuto. The two had been keeping an eye out on where the real Rain ninja were, but they had no luck in finding them at all.

Kabuto just looked at Sasuke with a smile seeing how good the young Uchiha was. _"Yes Sasuke's Sharingan is developed nicely just as Lord Orochimaru said." _Kabuto thought with a smile on his face. _"Even his Fire techniques are even better then I thought they would be." _Kabuto thought with a smile on his face as he continued to watch both Naruto and Sasuke with interest.

Sakura on the over hand just smiled at her Team-mates work, this thought was cut off when Sakura felt an all too familiar pain. _"No not again, please no I don't wan this." _Sakuracried in pain as the Cursed Mark was active once more.

Kabuto just looked over to Sakura as he saw her collapse to the ground crying in pain, Kabuto just smiled at this. However Sakura's screams were also heard by Naruto who looked over to see what was going on.

"Sakura-chan what's wrong?" He asked taking a better look he could see her holding her shoulder in pain.

"It hurts, oh god it hurts!" Sakura yelled in pain as the tattoo like marks moved over her body.

Naruto just looked over at Sakura as he saw her doing the best as she could to fight it off. "That's it Sakura fight it off, I know that you can do it, fight it!" Naruto yelled.

Sasuke on the other hand could just see the pain Sakura was in trying to fight it off. _"Something is wrong with Sakura but what?" _Was what Sasuke asked as he continued to look at Sakura as the Cursed Marks went over her face even more?

Sakura on the other hand was now holding onto her head. _"Oh no please not you again just leave! Please just leave me alone!"_ Sakura yelled mentally.

However the voice just laughed. _**"Oh my sweet little Saku-chan you just don't get it, do you Saku-chan." **_Inner Sakura purred. _**"I will never leave you my dear." **_Inner Sakura said with a smile.

"_NO! Just leave me alone just shut up talking just please shut up!" _Sakura yelled, while Inner Sakura just laughed at her.

While Sakura was doing the best she could to fight off her Dark Inner Sakura from taking over as she did last time. Except it was just to hard for her to fight back and she knew that her Inner self would be free to kill this time, but only if her friend's were hurt.

While this was going on with Sakura, Kabuto just looked at her confused at what was going on with this girl. _"How can this be? How can she not be dead?" _Kabuto thought to himself as he watched what was happening to Sakura.

Naruto on the other hand decided to just leave the three Haze Clones alone, as he went over to Sakura. But as he was running over to her he saw the real Amegakure ninja Oboro ready to deal a killing blow to Sakura.

"No Sakura look out, behind you!" Naruto yelled at her.

Sakura just looked behind her with the strength she had in her only to see Oboro, with a Kunai in his hand. "Well its time to die girl!" Oboro yelled.

Right then and there Sakura thought that this was it, that she was going to die right here and now. She could only think of what her friends would go through if she was killed and then there were her parents. She knew that knew that they would be heart broken once they found out she was killed like this.

It was then as Sakura closed her eyes waiting for death to take her, however Sakura never even felt the killing blow hit her. Sakura just opened her eyes had pushed her out of the way and that he was no on top of her, she could see Naruto just looking into her eye with a smile on his face.

It was only then that Sakura noticed that Naruto had his hand on her back, which made her realize just how close their faces were to each other. If the two were any closer they would have kissed and somehow Sakura didn't mind that at all, but she didn't know why she wanted Naruto to kiss her at all.

All the time looking at Naruto she just smiled Sakura had even forgetting about the pain in her shoulder. And even with the black tattoo marks over her face she could see that Naruto didn't really care about it as he just continued to smile at her.

Though the two were not like this for long as both Naruto and Sakura looked over to see that Kabuto was just attacked. Both looked to see that the one who attacked him was Mubi who had slashed Kabuto across the face right were his noise was.

Blood was splashed over the ground and even Kabuto's glasses came off his face, while both members of Team 7 just watched in shock. Kabuto however fell to the ground with a thud the three Amegakure ninja just looked at him before looking at both Naruto and Sakura.

"No Kabuto!" Naruto yelled as he looked over his to see if he was alright.

Kagari gave a light laugh as he moved forward. "Well now why don't we end this?" He asked even smiling behind his mask he had over his face.

Sasuke on the other hand was running over to help his two Team-mates but was stopped by both Oboro and Mubi. "Sorry kid but we can't let you pass." Oboro said with a laugh.

"Sakura no leave her alone!" Naruto yelled.

"Hold on Naruto I'm coming!" Sasuke yelled as he rushed over to his two Team-mates know that they would be killed if he didn't do something fast.

Sasuke looked over the two to see that Sakura was just punched and kicked, after Kagari had dragged Naruto off her. Kagari had decided on getting rid of the girl first since it looked like she was down for the count. Kagari didn't really care why he saw black marks over her body or how this was happening he just continued to kick her.

Little did Kagari know that this was not the best or smart thing to do right now. "This would all end kid if you just give us the Scroll!" Kagari yelled as he kicked Sakura in the ribs.

"Argh!" Sakura yelled as she coughed up some blood, Sakura just looked at Naruto and Sasuke both trying to get to her but both had little energy left. Thanks to Oboro and his Team's cased a Genjutsu on them making them think that they were going to win.

Kagari then got ready to use his Kunai on Sakura and just smiled at the thought. "Well then I guess as the three of you fools don't want her to live, I have no other chose but to kill her then." Kagari said with a laugh.

But before Kagari could kill Sakura he heard her laugh. "What's so funny girl?" Kagari asked.

Sakura just laughed even more then before. _**"Oh it's nothing really." **_She told him as she stood up, while her head was still facing the ground.

Sasuke was looking just looking at Sakura with shock was this is what Naruto was telling him. Sasuke just didn't know what had made her change like this so fast he could see a cruel smile forming on her lips.

"_So this was what Naruto was telling me about." _Sasuke thought as he continued to watch what was going on. Sasuke was slightly curious on what this really meant or if Naruto was just scared of nothing.

Kagari on the other hand just laughed. "Oh you had me there little girl, what are you going to do to me?" He asked with a laugh.

However once he had finished Sakura's head snapped up as she looked at Kagari right in the eyes and smiled back. _**"Well what do you say that we end this then little game then?" **_She asked with a smile on her face.

This look however was one that Naruto saw and remembered the last time he saw it was when she tried to kill the Sound Ninjas. Naruto knew that things had just reached a new level of bad for everyone last time Naruto was lucky he stopped her.

"_I don't know if I can stop her like I did before, but I have to try if I don't then there's no telling what she will do." _Naruto thought to himself.

Kabuto was just looking at Sakura confused at what was going on with her. _"Somehow she's changed or her mind has changed personalities." _Kabuto thought looking at Sakura with a slight smile at what she was going to do to the Rain Ninja that was walking over to her.

Kagari on the other hand just laughed at her, slowly stepping forward he didn't even care about what was going on right now. "I don't know what your rambling on about girl but this is were you die!" He yelled as he got even closer to Sakura.

Naruto on the just looked on know what Sakura was waiting for. "Hey you need to get out of here!" Naruto yelled to Kagari trying to save his life.

Kagari couldn't help but laugh at this, while Sakura just looked over at Naruto in anger. _**"So he's trying to stop me from killing them." **_She thought with a cruel smile on her face. _**"To bad that fool will never learn, am I right Saku-chan?" **_Inner Sakura asked with a smile.

Sakura on the other hand was now on the floor and to cold from the evil of her Inner self to say anything back to her. But that wasn't to say she couldn't hear or see what was going on out side of her mind.

Kagari just looked over at Naruto, completely turning his back on Sakura. "Oh really you little brat, please do tell me why should I do that?" Kagari asked.

Kagari was about to say something else when he felt a sharp pain from his back, which slowly moved to his chest. Naruto and the others only watched as Kagari started to cough until they all saw a hand tear right out of Kagari chest, while the hand was holding onto his heart.

With the last of his life he looked back to see who it was that just killed him. "You…." He said, while Sakura just smiled before ripping his heart out and brings it towards her and she only smiled as she watched Kagari body fall to the ground dead.

Everyone just looked at Sakura in shock at what she had just done she took a life something that Naruto didn't like. He knew that Sakura liked it as she laughed insanely and looked at the heart she holding in her right hand, while blood covered her whole hand and even part of arm had blood on.

Sakura just looked at the heart that she was now holding and smiled. _**"Oh that was just so much fun." **_She said with a smile on her face as she looked at the heart even more before letting it go.

The two other member of Team Oboro just watched on too as they saw what Sakura had just done to Kagari. The two wanted to kill her to avenge Kagari's death, but knew they would have to think on how to attack her with out the other three attacking them.

However they both looked at Sasuke and Kabuto both were just looking at Sakura in shock at what she had done. Oboro just looked over to his other Team-mate Mubi to which he gave a nodded even if he couldn't see anything, Mubi knew what to do.

Naruto and Sasuke could only watch in horror at what has become of their team-mate, which scared them once they saw her look at her right hand with a smile. They wondered what she was going to do now that she had killed Kagari and why she was looking at her hand now.

Naruto thought who Sakura was going to kill next, but he wouldn't let it go that fare anymore he would have to stop her. But there was just one problem with that how could he fight her when he was so madly in love with her. Naruto just slowly looked at her and then as Sasuke who was just as shocked at he was at what was going on.

Sakura on the other hand just looked over at Naruto and smiled. _**"What's the matter Naruto it looks like you can't even look at me, why is that Naruto?" **_She asked with a wicked smile as she slowly made her way over to him.

All Naruto could do was look at her. "Sakura I know your in there please fight it!" Naruto said begging her with everything he had inside his heart.

For a moment Sakura looked deep into Naruto's eyes and smiled at him. _"Sakura please snap out of it." _Naruto thought.

Sakura on the other hand moved even closer now then she was before. _**"Oh Naruto you can be so…" **_Sakura just paused and thought what to say to him, before she looked at him with a smile. _**"…Stupid you know that." **_She said to him before grabbing his neck with left hand.

Sakura then just smiled at it as she looked at her right hand as she took one of her fingers a licked the blood off. _**"I wonder how you blood will taste Naruto." **_She said as she smiled at Naruto.

Kabuto on the other hand couldn't help but smile at this. _"This girl she may not be the same as the other Sakura and I can see that Naruto knows this as well." _Kabuto thought as he continued to watch what was going on. _"I must tell Lord Orochimaru about this he would love to know this news indeed." _Kabuto thought as he smiled.

However this didn't go unnoticed by Sasuke who had seen Kabuto smile. _"Something's not right I don't like the way he's looking at her, it's almost as he is enjoying watching this." _Sasuke thought.

However he didn't have time for this as he looked over to see Naruto and Sakura, with out even thinking Sasuke ran over to the two. He could only hope that he was able to stop Sakura from killing Naruto but he knew that he would have to deal with the other two Rain Ninja as well who was just looking at both Sakura and Naruto.

Sasuke knew that they were going to attack the two at any time they wanted and he would have to stop them both. Except with his Chakra now as low as it is was it would make this just all the more harder. Not only that, but there was still Sakura to deal with who was no where in her right mind right now.

Naruto on the other hand just looked into Sakura's cold dead eyes, he could see that she wanted to kill him and that she would enjoy it. "Sakura-chan please fight it, you don't want to do this." Naruto said to her.

Sakura just laughed at this she just thought it was so funny how he was trying to talk her out of killing him. _**"Tell me Naruto why should I fight it?" **_She asked with a smile. _**"Or do you just want that weak half of me?" **_She asked with a frown on her face.

Naruto saw this and could tell that she didn't want to go back to where ever she came from. No she wanted to be free and to do who only knows what to other people, while his Sakura was trapped.

Sakura was about to kill Naruto but she was stopped when the other members of team Oboro attacked her from behind. With a hard knock punch to the head Sakura was knocked to the ground which in turn set Naruto free.

Naruto was now holding his neck trying to breath for air. "Naruto are you alright?" Sasuke asked.

Naruto just smiled as he gave a small node at his comrade. "I'll be fine Sasuke but what about Sakura-chan." Naruto asked as he looked at her to see that she had hit her head on a rock.

Naruto could help but smiled at this knowing that this was a good and that Sakura would not kill anyone. This only confined things even more as the two watched the curse mark receding back.

Naruto then looked over at the two Rain ninja he was not happy that they had hurt Sakura even if they did save his life. Slowly Naruto balled his fists in anger over this before looking at the two in the eyes.

"How dare you hurt Sakura-chan like that!" Naruto yelled at the two. He was going to make sure that he made sure that he was going to kick their butts so much that they would both cry.

However they just laughed at him thing that he was nothing more then a joke to them. "Come on kid just give it up, after all we need to kill her for what she did to our friend." Oboro said still not happy at what Sakura did to Kagari.

"So how about you just let us kill her before she does it again." He said after all both Mubi and Oboro could see how dangerous Sakura was. She maybe was not powerful but this dark side she had that even they picked up were not foolish to let her live to just kill again.

"I'm not going to let you touch her you hear me never!" Naruto yelled as he moved over to where Sakura was laying.

Oboro just looked over at Naruto and sighed. "You saw what she did to Kagari kid." Oboro said as he pointed to his dead friend.

"Do you really think that she's going to stop after this you saw her, your self she enjoyed what she did." Oboro said looking at Naruto.

However Naruto didn't care about that, and to prove it he shook his head. "I will never let that happen you hear me!" Naruto yelled.

The two Rain ninja on the other hand just laughed at him. "Oh really kid if I remember she tried to kill you too." Oboro said as the Amegakure ninja looked over at him.

Yet Naruto didn't care about this at all. "No matter what, I will not let you hurt Sakura-chan!" He yelled, and with that Naruto performed the Shadow Clone Jutsu to which five clones appeared.

Oboro just watched as Naruto and his clones attacked him and Mubi, and with punches left and right they were both defeated. Naruto then stood over the two with a smile as he them slowly looked over to Sakura and remembered what Oboro said to him.

Naruto just stood there and closed his eyes. "No matter what I will never let Sakura hurt anyone or let anyone hurt her."

Sasuke on the other hand was going over the three Rain ninja and soon he smiled. "Hey Naruto we found the Heaven Scroll!" Sasuke yelled but Naruto didn't answer him.

What Naruto did was move over to where Sakura was and knelt down next to her and gave a sigh. He knew that she was going to wake up soon but what was he going to tell her she had killed someone in clod blood and almost killed him.

Sakura on the other hand opened her eyes and looked around until she saw Naruto and Sasuke. "Guys what happened?" She asked slowly standing up.

Sasuke only backed off not trusting her at all right now. _"Sakura may look like she's alright now but still…" _Sasuke thought taking a good look at her. _"There's no telling what she will do next." _Sasuke thought once more.

Sakura on the other hand was just looking around still wondering what was going on as Naruto didn't really say much to her at all. It was only then that she saw the dead body Kagari with his heart ripped out, Sakura just looked at the body in shock. But the real shock was about to happen as she felt that her hand was wet so slowly looked down at her hand, only to see that it was covered in blood all apart from her finger that she licked off.

Sakura then slowly looked over at Naruto as her eyes had the most terrified look on them. "Naruto what did I do?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto, her eyes pleading him to tell her.

But when Sakura looked at Naruto she saw him look away it was only slightly bit this only confirmed thing it to her. "Oh please no I couldn't have!" Sakura yelled as she fell to the forest floor.

Naruto just looked over at her and wished with all his heart that he could do something to help her. But no matter what he knew that he couldn't help her the way Naruto wanted to he just hoped with all his heart that Kakashi could help.

Naruto then looked back at Sakura only to see her crying even more. "Please Sakura its not you fault what you did." He said to her as he picked her up.

Sakura only looked Naruto in the eyes before she smiled at him. "Thank you Naruto, I know that we kill, but what I did was to much even for a ninja." she said and Naruto just understood what she meant.

* * *

><p>Some time later Team 7 and Kabuto had just made it to the Tower and in time too as Kabuto two Team-mates also came of the forest too. Misumi Tsurugi and Yoroi Akadō both who had been looking for Kabuto just asked him what happened to him.<p>

"Oh just got a little distracted is all." Kabuto said with a smile.

"Hey if it weren't for you then we wouldn't have got the Heaven Scroll, or even passed this test!" Naruto yelled with a big grin on his face.

"Not really you did most of it on your own after all, especially you Naruto not giving up on your friends." Kabuto said with a smile.

Naruto on the other hand just smiled back at him, the two groups then looked at the doors they would have to go each had a piece of paper over it. This was so that the other people couldn't use the same doors again, with a push Naruto and the others walked into the room but not with out wishing Kabuto and his team good luck.

Both teams then walked through a separate door where a familiar face was waiting for him. "So Kabuto how was he?" The familiar voice of the Sannin Orochimaru said from his position with his arms crossed against the wall.

Kabuto just laughed. "He's better then even I thought he would be and his Sharingan is just perfect for you Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto smirked and held up one of his ninja info cards and passed it over to his master who caught it effortlessly.

Orochimaru only laughed as he looked over at his smiled and licked his lips with his long tongue. "So tell me Kabuto, is the girl with pink hair dead?" Orochimaru asked with a smile.

However all Kabuto did was just smile. "Shockingly Lord Orochimaru she's not dead." Kabuto said as he fixed his glasses all the time with a smile.

Orochimaru just laughed insanely at this and smiled. "Who would have thought that little girl would have survived my Cursed Seal?" Orochimaru said with a smile.

"What else did you find out then Kabuto?" Orochimaru asked looked right at his little spy.

"Oh I was shocked my self at what this girls is." Kabuto said with a laugh. "It seems that your Cursed Seal has somehow made her have a spilt personality change, which has made the new one a killer, Lord Orochimaru." Kabuto said while Orochimaru just smiled as he was told what Sakura had done to the Rain Ninja.

Orochimaru couldn't help but laugh at this news. "Oh this is just so good." Orochimaru said with a smile. "I can't wait to see it with my own eyes Kabuto." Orochimaru said as he moved away from the wall.

"Just remember if any of you fight her I want you to force her right till the edge, so that she snaps." Orochimaru said with a smile before he disappeared in a smock went around his body.

Kabuto just smiled even more knowing that Orochimaru was going to tell the Sound Genie to do the same if they had to fight her. Kabuto them looked at Misumi and Yoroi and smiled both of them, he hoped that one of also had to fight Sasuke Uchiha as well.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Team 7 was now looking around for what they were meant to do now all they could do was look at the message on the wall. "So what do we do?" Naruto asked looking around the place.<p>

It was then that Sakura looked closer at the message on the wall and started to piece it all together. Sakura then read what the message and what she told them they had to do if they wanted to move forward.

Sasuke and Naruto had just opened the scrolls to finish the message on the wall and after Sakura's explanation o it smoke erupted from the scrolls causing both Naruto and Sasuke to throw them to the ground where Iruka appeared.

"Well if it isn't Team 7 how have you all been it's been a while." Iruka said giving his former students with a grin.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well I hope you liked this chapter because it was hard to do. But to me it was worth it as long as you liked it that is which I hope that you do now please leave me a review and let me know what you think of it.**

****Important Note, a Petition was started on by someone to get fanfiction to understand how upset people are at the removal of stories. If you wish to sign the petition you can find the link on another writer named devilzknight86 profile. The more people who sign the more they will listen.****


	5. Chapter 5 Dark Preliminaries

**A/N well here is chapter 5 and this is where you will see an idea Lobo Argost suggested for me to use. As a way for Orochimaru to take an interest in her and her little gift as I call it since I don't want to say what it is right now. As always I don't own Naruto but I wish I did and sorry it took so long been busy with real life and being ill. **

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Dark Inner Sakura/Kyuubi **_

**Chapter 5 Dark Preliminaries **

All the three members of Team 7 could do was look at Iruka in shock. "What's going on Iruka sensei?" Naruto asked as he looked at his teacher.

Iruka just looked at the three a smiled he saw that the three had a hard time in the Forest of Death. "Well it looks like the three of you had a hard time." Iruka said with a smile on his face, but soon saw the blood on Sakura's arm.

"Huh why was Iruka sensei summoned?" Naruto asked in shock as he looked at his former teacher.

"At the end of the second test its set up so that we Chunin meet up with the exam takers." Iruka said to the three as he soon got a pocket watch out. "And I was the one allowed to greet you."

The three just looked at him shocked with eyes wide open. "Greet us?" All three asked at once.

"Well from the looks of it, you're all arrived just in time." Iruka said as he looked down at his pocket watch.

Team 7 continued to look at Iruka. "Congratulations you passed the second test." Iruka said to them as he put away his pocket watch. "So to celebrate your successful completion of the second test, I'd like to take the three of you out for Ramen but…"

Yet as Iruka was about to talk some more Naruto ran over to Iruka and gave him a hug, Naruto was happy that he had made it in time. After everything that the three had gone through it all seemed to just disappear now, they had passed and in time too that's all that mattered to them right now.

Naruto on the other hand went running over to Iruka. "Alright we did it we passed!" Naruto yelled with joy as he looked over to Sakura and smiled at her. "We did it Sakura chan I'm one step closer now in becoming Hokage!" He yelled with joy as he punched his fist in the air.

Sasuke and Sakura on the other hand just fell to the ground and both smiled in their own way. Sakura just gave a sigh and looked over at Naruto with a smile on her face, she felt happy that he was one step closer to his dream, and yet she didn't know why yet she didn't really care right now.

Ash she looked at the smile on his face she couldn't help but continue to look at him. _"Naruto I hope you can accomplish your dream." _

"Damn he's so full of energy, how the hell does he get so much of it anyway?" Sasuke asked as he like Sakura was also on the ground resting.

As Naruto jumped for joy Iruka was still looking at Sakura wondering how she got that blood on her. Yet as for now he just moved this question aside for now and would ask her later, if only he really knew what was going on he would have been shocked to learn that they were attacked.

"Hey Iruka sensei what would have happened if we opened the scrolls?" Sasuke asked as he took a glance at Iruka.

Iruka just smiled at the three. "As you may have figured out, the test's rules are set up to test your ability to perform missions correctly." Iruka said to the three as he showed them the scroll. "So if you were to break these rules and open the scrolls."

Sakura was a bit confused and also worried at this but wanted to know. "Um Iruka sensei what would have happened to us?" Sakura asked.

Iruka just looked at Sakura and smiled at her. "Well those exam takers would have been knocked unconscious for the reaming of the test period those were my orders." Iruka said just smiling at what he said with his hand in the air.

Sasuke couldn't help but laugh at Naruto and Sakura. "Well it's a good thing that you two didn't open it then."

Sakura just gave a deep sigh of relief. _"That could have happened to us." _Sakura thought to herself with a smile.

However she heard her Inner laugh. _**"Oh that would have been funny for him to see what you have done and the Ninja we killed." **_She laughed.

Sakura just closed her eyes to Iruka it looked like she was tried, but when she balled her fist and pushed it hard on her head both her team-mates knew what was wrong. Naruto just looked over at her and was worried with all the good news he got he had completely forgot what happened to Sakura.

It was then Iruka started to tell them what the meaning of the missing word meant as the three younger members still didn't know. Iruka told them that he was here to say that he was here to tell them this, before looking back at the board and told them that it was a motto of the Chunin written by the Hokage.

"Motto I don't get it Iruka Sensei what does it mean?" Naruto asked not getting what his teacher was talking about.

Iruka then looked over at Naruto. "Yeah, the 'Heaven' in this paragraph refers to the human mind, and the 'Earth' refers to the human body, Naruto."

Naruto just closed his are trying to think this over. "Ahhhhhh!" He said.

Sakura couldn't help but giggle at this and looked over to Naruto. "So Iruka sensei it's just like Naruto then and how he needs to look for more wisdom and to be prepared." Sakura said with a smile.

Naruto then looked overt to Sakura and made a pouting face. "Oh Sakura you're so mean to me." Naruto said to her, Naruto knew that Sakura was joking with him as he heard her giggle when he said this.

Sasuke on the other hand just looked at Sakura. "But then there is Sakura who does have 'Heaven' like quality's but lacks 'Earth' qualities then." Sasuke said with a smile.

Before Naruto and Sakura could say anything else Iruka looked at Sasuke. "And if you have both Heaven and Earth, then you can succeed even the most dangerous missions." Iruka said, yet both Naruto and Sakura knew he was talking about Sasuke.

The two didn't really like how Sasuke had both and was Mr. Perfect. _"Why does everyone love him so much?" _Naruto thought to himself.

Iruka then when on even more to tell them what they needed to know. "So basically all missions become safe and easy."

Sakura who was still on the ground just looked up at Iruka. "Then the part with the missing word?" Sakura asked.

Iruka then showed them the scroll. "So the words that represent a Chunin, the world person from the scrolls goes there. The last sentence is 'These rules will guide a person's extremes.' do you understand?" Iruka said.

"These five days of survival were to test the exam takers basic abilities needed to become Chunin, and you guys successfully pass that." Iruka said to the three, while the just waited to hear my know Iruka was not done yet.

"You see Chunin's are at the rank of military captain you have the responsibility of guiding them, the knowledge and inner wisdom all are needed for your duties." Iruka said but became serious. "I want you guys to challenge the next step with this Chunin motto in your mind."

Naruto and the others all just smiled at this and nodded their heads at Iruka. "Well that is all I have to pass onto you. But this third and final test, don't any of you push your selves too hard.

All three Genin just gave a smile at their former teacher as Naruto said that all three were ready for the next round. Yet Naruto did take one look at Sakura and was worried for her hoping that she would be alright in the next round.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Anko was in another room of the tower with Sarutobi who just looked over at her curse seal. While he smocked his pip as gave a look at Anko and hoped that she was alright now. "Now does the curse sill hurt Anko?"<p>

Anko just smiled as she as she used her right hand to rub her left shoulder. "No, thank you again sir, its much better now." Anko said as she put the coat back on.

It was then that Kotetsu Hagane who had long, spiky black hair and dark eyes he also had a bandage over his nose and has a light-coloured marking on his chin, although it has the same colour as his hair in the anime. He wears the standard attire of a Konoha Shinobi complete with forehead protector and Flak jacket.

Kotetsu just looked over at Anko. "By the way Orochimaru is one of those legendary leaf ninja right? Isn't he in the bingo book an S-class Missing ninja that even some of our ANBU can't get close too? I had heard that he had already died."

"Why would he come back at a time like this?" Izumo Kamizuki asked.

Izumo has brown hair, and dark eyes. His hair was combed down and way covering his right eye. He wears his forehead protector like a bandanna along with the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit which goes all the way up to his chin.

Anko then remembered what Orochimaru had told her. "There was a child that I wanted he's a young man that carries the Uchiha blood." Orochimaru said as he licked his lips.

"It's a shame really that I failed in doing so, the little girl got in my way when I tried to give my gift to Sasuke." Orochimaru said as he laughed. "But it doesn't really matter as soon she will be dead from my Curse Mark that she got."

Anko didn't like what Orochimaru said as he heard him laugh, this did make her wondered who the girl was that had stopped him. Until Anko knew the only girl on Sasuke's team was Sakura Haruno along with Naruto Uzumaki.

"Well she'll be dead soon Anko if not so already, the Nine-Tailed brat really seemed to care for her too, what a shame it really does pain me to see him like that, crying over her dead body." Orochimaru said with a grin as once again he licked his lips at the thought of Naruto's pain.

Sarutobi just took a deep sigh at what Anko said as he looked over to her. "So he wants Sasuke then?" Sarutobi asked with a frown, he didn't like what he was just told and he was worried for Sakura now too. "But instead he got Sakura Haruno?" He asked as Anko just nodded her head

"That's correct sir." Anko started as she looked up towards Sarutobi. "He said and I could see he want her to die to make Naruto in more pain from losing her." She said with worry and sadness in her voice.

Was she even still alive, Sarutobi just didn't want to think about it at all? _"I can only hope that Orochimaru was lying." _He thought he was one of the few that known how Naruto felt about Sakura and couldn't help but laugh a little.

"_That boy is just like his father going after a girl who hates him at first, but now is slowly warming up to him." _Sarutobi thought as he chuckled at how much both Naruto and Sakura reminded Sarutobi of Naruto's parents.

Before they could continue anymore someone interrupted them all from talking anymore. "Lord Hokage, the second test is now complete sir we have confirmed twenty-one have passed the second test. In accordance with the rules, for the first time in five years we will start the preparations for a preliminary before the third test." The Ninja said to him.

Anko, Kotetsu and Izumo just looked over towards Sarutobi. "For now we shall continue the exam as planned, as well as keep an eye on Orochimaru." Sarutobi said, while the others nodded.

* * *

><p>Later everyone who had passed was now in the main room, it was a grand place with a very high ceiling and at the end of the room a massive statue of hands moulded into a Shinobi seal. On the walls, also high above the floor, were two balconies, opposite each other with a clear view of the arena floor below.<p>

On a small stage of raised steps underneath the hands was the Hokage himself along with the instructors for the passing teams and a squad of plainclothes ANBU posing as miscellaneous Jounin though their true purpose was to safeguard their leader.

"First I would like to say congratulations on passing the second test to all of you." Sarutobi said as he looked over at the Genin that passed.

Anko on the other hand just smiled as she looked at the twenty-one Genin. _"Among the seventy-eight participants only twenty-one managed to get this far, I said that I'd cut them in half but I was expecting single digits." _Anko thought with a wicked smile.

While other participants just looked around what was going on, one of them which was Shikamaru's team. Each one of them had a different thought on their mind right now two who were not at all happy.

On the one hand Ino just looked over to see Naruto and the others but looked at Sakura and was now worried. _"Sakura I hope that you don't attack no one else." _Ino thought as she saw Sakura's hand still in blood, and she was trying to think why she had blood on her right hand.

Chōji on the other hand had one thing on his mind and that was food, because he was hungry. Shikamaru on the other hand was not so happy that so many people where left for him to fight he just want to go back and look at the clouds.

While Kakashi and a man called Gai just looked at everyone both Jounin looked over at their team.

Might Gai has very thick eyebrows and black hair cut in the same bowl style. Guy also wears a green jumpsuit, orange striped leg warmers and the standard Konoha flak jacket, though it's was unzipped. His forehead protector is on a red cloth and is worn around his waist, like a belt.

While Kakashi, was seen in the standard Konoha Shinobi outfit along with iron plated gloves. He also like every other time had his mask over his mouth while his forehead protector covered his left eye you could even see a scar as well.

Gai just smiled as he looked at Kakashi's Team. "Well Kakashi I must say your Team isn't too bad, or maybe they were just lucky. But as long as my Team is around, getting any farther is impossible." Gai said with a smile on his face, while Kakashi just looked unimpressed by this.

Gai then looked over to Kakashi but only ever so slightly. "Since from now on it's about real abilities." Gai said to Kakashi.

Kakashi on the other hand just looked to his right at where Gai was. "Huh? Did you say something Gai? Kakashi asked still looking bored.

Gai on the other hand just looked away from Kakashi who just kept looking at Gai. _"Not bad Kakashi my rival, you're cool that was and it really gets on my nerves." _Gai said as he tightened his fists,

While all the Genin who had passed just watched and waited for what they were going to do next. All three members of Gai Team just watched their teacher two members just smiled at him, while the other just looked on without any emotion at all.

"_Ahhh so that's Gai sensei's rival, but Gai sensei is totally loses in terms of looks though."_ Tenten thought with a smile on her face.

Tenten had brown eyes and long brown hair, which she wears in Chinese-style buns on either side of her head. Her Forehead protector is worn around her head underneath her fringe. Tenten was also wearing a pink sleeveless blouse and dark green pants.

Neji has noticeably long, dark brown hair, typical of males in the Hyūga clan from they all know, his hair reached the middle of his back and was tied back a few inches above the end, while two straps attached to a smaller headband underneath his ninja forehead protector frame the sides of his face. He has very fair skin and possesses the renowned Byakugan, which when activated, stimulates the veins and arteries immediately around his eyes to protrude more prominently.

Lee on the other hand looked like a much younger version of Gai only he had a green jumpsuit on. The only attire difference that Lee has to his sensei is the bandages he had around his hands and wrists, which also cover a set of stitches on his left hand.

Lee just continued to looked and his Sensei. _"I knew it all along, among all the teachers Gai Sensei is the coolest!" _Lee said as he grinned like crazy and brought both his arms closer. _"Watch me Gai Sensei I'll sparkle too!" _Lee thought to himself with yell.

Yet Neji was also looking at the three members of Team 7 not sure what to make of them. _"So they survived it does not matter is it their fate to lose to me." _Neji thought as he looked at Sasuke. _"After all he is the one I want to fight." _

Yet they weren't the only ones who were looking at Team 7 as the sound Genin were also looking at the three members. Zaku just kept looking at Sakura while Dose just looked at Sasuke knowing what he had to do if he fought him.

Zaku now had both arms in a sling now. _"I'll get you back for this you pink haired bitch!" _Zaku thought not taking his eyes off her at all.

While their teacher a sound Jounin just watched his team yet none of them knew that this was really Orochimaru. The Snake was keeping his eyes on Sasuke and smiled wickedly at him, but he also took just one quick look at Sakura.

Yet Orochimaru didn't know what Kabuto was talking about, she looked just as weak as before. Yet he was still shocked that she was indeed alive as Kabuto told him, but he didn't care as he turned his attention back towards Sasuke.

"_I may have failed to get you Sasuke but sooner or later I will get you, and then you will be all mine." _Orochimaru thought as he licked his lips.

While the three Sand siblings watched what was going on Gaara just looked straight ahead with a crazy look in his eyes. While his older brother Kankuro just looked on with his eyes closed, while their sister Temari was at the back and looked at just how many was left.

Gaara from the look of it has pale skin and short, spiky hair that is brick-red he also has green eyes yet he had no eyebrows. Yet they could see two very notable traits in his appearance: firstly, he has Tanuki-like black eye rings, secondly, he carved the kanji "love" on the left side of his forehead, Gaara's forelocks are parted from the left side, making the kanji more visible. He had a black full body suit with t-shirt-like sleeves, ¾-length legs, and an open neck. With this, he also had a white cloth over his right shoulder and the left side of his hips, and a wide leather band system over the left shoulder and right side of his hips. With this leather band, he carried around his sand gourd. He also wrapped his Forehead protector over the band.

Temari has dark green eyes and blond hair, which is gathered into four ponytails. The outfit that Temari had on consists of a single light purple-coloured, off-the-shoulders garment that extended to halfway down her thighs, with a scarlet sash tied around her waist. In addition to incorporating fishnet worn over her shoulders and legs, specifically on her right calf and her left thigh, she also wore her headband around her neck.

Kankuro had a black, baggy, full body suit with a red and yellow circle on the front. He also had a black hood with cat-like ears and his forehead protector on his forehead. This hood covered his hair completely. He also had a triangular face-paint design that was purple not only that but he had cloves on both hands, while on his back was where he kept something rapped up.

"_So out off twenty-seven teams only seven passed." _Temari thought to herself with a smile as she looked at those who has made it this far.

Yet their own teacher was watching them called Baki whois a very tall man. He has two distinctive, red markings on the right side of his face, the only visible part of his head, with the rest being covered by his turban-like head gear and by a sheet hanging from it on the left side of his face. He dons the standard attire of a Suna-nin, complete with a forehead protector and flak jacket. _"Good Gaara passed unscathed."_

However the rest of team 7 did look around well Sakura did while both Naruto and Sasuke just looked forward. _"What's this, so many of the Rookies are here I think that they all passed." _Sakura thought as she looked at them all.

Naruto on the other was much more excited. "Wow Old man Hokage, Iruka sensei, Kakashi sensei, and even super brows are here, it's like everyone assembled!" Naruto yelled as he looked at them all.

Sasuke on the other hand just looked over at Sakura and was concerned for her. _"I can only hope that what we saw back in the forest of death was the last time we saw Sakura lose it." _Sasuke thought to himself.

Sarutobi was also looking at the young the Genin who was in front of him. _"For this many of them to pass and most are only rookies." _Sarutobi thought with a smile. _"No wonder they nominated them, very impressive."_

"Alright then maggots the Hokage will now explain the third test, so all of you listen carefully!" Anko yelled

"Congratulations on passing the Second Exam," Sarutobi announced. "We have assembled you all here in order to prepare you for the next part of the test." Sarutobi said as he looked at everyone.

Just then before he could go on, a Jounin landed in front of him. "Please, Lord Hokage, allow me, Hayate Gecko, proctor of the third exam, to speak." Hayate said.

Hayate then got up from his keens as he looked towards the Genin. "Hello everyone my name is Hayate." He said but coughed while saying his name.

Hayate just coughed again as dark lines were under his eyes. "Before we start the third test there's something I'd like you to do?"

All the Genin just looked at him with an odd look on their face. _"Whoa is this person alright, he kind of looks sick to me." _Kiba thought as he looked at Hayate.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asked not understand what Hayate was trying to tell them, even the other Genin wanted to know as well.

"It's a preliminary for the third test, to decide who gets to participate in the main event." Hayate said to them all.

"Preliminary's what do you mean?" Shikamaru asked shocked liked the others that they would have to fight now, after all they went through over the last five days.

Sakura just looked over at Hayate confused at what was going on. "Sensei I don't understand this preliminary, but why aren't all the people here allowed to participate in the next test?" Sakura asked.

"Because the first and second test may have been too easy this year, so we have a too many people remaining." Hayate said to her while coughing.

The others just continued to look at Hayate as he went on. "According to the Chunin exam rules, we must have a preliminary and reduce the number of participates for the third test."

"As it would take far too long with all of you to fight in them, anyway those who feel like quieting after this explanation please come forward now, as we will be starting the preliminaries now." Hayate said to them, and the others were all shocked by this and wondered why they would quite.

The only one to drop out was Kabuto Yakushi, who found the task of fighting so soon without a break. "I'm going to quite."

Team 7 just looked over at Kabuto shocked that he wanted to quite. "I'm sorry guys but my body is just to beat up now, actually I haven't been able to hear out of my left ear for a while, I think may have been those Sound Ninja I fought in the Forest of death."

While Kabuto was telling Naruto and Sasuke this Sakura was thinking if she should also do the same thing to. She didn't want to kill someone else she hated the thought of her killing someone in cold blood, hell even for the fun of it made her sick right down to her stomach.

Kabuto on the other hand just smiled as he walked away. _"Naruto, Sasuke I would like to play with the two of you a little bit longer." _Kabuto just started laughing in his head. _"Anyway the old blood will start boiling. I am a spy after all I can't reveal my true face here." _Kabuto thought with a smile on his face as he walked away from the others.

Orochimaru on the other hand just smiled at this, he didn't care what Kabuto was doing after all he still needed to think that Naruto and his friends trusted him. Which worked just nicely for him yet he knew Kabuto's team would not like this at all.

One of them was Yorai Akado was not happy at what Kabuto was doing. "What do you think you're doing Kabuto?" Yorai asked with a whisper. "Don't take selfish actions. Have you forgotten Orochimaru orders?" Yorai asked once more making sure no one else heard.

Yet Kabuto just looked back slightly at Yorai and smiled. "I'll let you guys handle it, especially you Yorai." Kabuto said as he walked off still smiling.

"_I'll have the fun some other time you three." _Kabuto thought with an evil smile on his race.

It was just then after Kabuto left that a sharp pain hit Sakura's left shoulder. _"Oh please not again, the pain is getting worse!" _Sakura thought as she started to hold her shoulder.

Naruto on the other hand saw this and just moved over to her. "Sakura-chan what's the matter?" He asked with worry in his voice, yet he already knew as he saw where her hand was. _"It's that damn curse thingy again."_

Hayate then gave a cough that caught everyone's attention. "Now there is nobody else who wants to quite right?"

For a moment Sakura thought about just giving up right then it was too dangerous for her to keep going. She was about to raise her hand up, however she stopped and thought about it a small part of her didn't to quite, not after fighting so hard to get this fare.

Yet as Sakura was thinking Sarutobi and Ibiki just looked over at team 7 and Sarutobi looked on with worry. "It's just as I thought." He said while Ibiki just looked down at Sarutobi.

"Sir what do you want us to do?" Ibiki asked not taking his eyes off Team 7.

Sarutobi just continued to look at Sakura until Anko interrupted. "I think we should remove her lord Hokage and also keep a group of ANBU watching them, as Orochimaru may try to get Sasuke again." Anko whispered.

Sarutobi on the other hand just looked down ever so slightly. "Something that Orochimaru said concerns me deeply Anko, for now we will continue with the exams as planed to fool him, I just pray I am wrong."

"If there are no further questions, you may all go upstairs to stand with your sensei. If your name comes on the screen, please come down into the arena." Hayate said as he coughed.

"This screen has been fed with the names of each and every one of you and will draw two names at random. The two Genin chosen will be required to fight against each other until a clear winner can be decided. This can be either when the opponent is too beaten up to fight, in which case I will intervene and bring the match to an end, or when one of the two contestants is dead. The winner is automatically moved on to the third phase." Hayate said to the Genin.

With that said the Genin slowly filed up the stairs, each trio stopping beside their sensei, while the others moved on till they reached theirs.

Hayate looked at the screen before speaking out loud. "The first two names please."

All eyes were fixed to the screen as the names started flashing on the screen in random. Naruto himself had never felt as nervous as this before.

The names on top stopped, one single name displayed on the screen as the other still flashed around randomly. Sasuke Uchiha vs. Yorai Akado.

The raven haired Genin did not wait any longer, as he jumped over the railing and onto the floor below. His gaze was firmly fixed up on Naruto who returned it with equal measure. It was clear that Sasuke wanted to fight Naruto after both had passed and.

Both Sasuke and Yorai just looked at each other and smiled. "Alright then this fight will now begin." Hayate said.

With that said Yorai ran at Sasuke with his hand poised to strike, but instead grabbed Sasuke's jumped out of the way. However Yorai then got out some Shuriken and waited for the right moment to strike at Sasuke, yet the young Uchiha was ready for this as he took out one of his Kunai.

Yorai throw the three Shuriken that he was holding at Sasuke only for him to knock the Shuriken away. Yet Yorai used this as an opportunity to attack Sasuke promptly, with a quick dashed forward, Yorai then used his right leg to knock Sasuke to the ground and used his right fist to punch him.

Except Sasuke was smart enough to dodge this, and Yorai it the floor instead as part of the floor came apart. Sasuke on the other hand used his legs to knock Yorai to the ground and proceeded to wrap his legs around Yorai's neck, however Yorai just grabbed hold of Sasuke head and started to drain Sasuke's Chakra away.

"This is the end for you I'm sucking all off you Chakra away." Yorai said with a smile, as he saw Sasuke try to get free but with no luck at all.

Sasuke quickly broke Yorai's hold by kicking the secret sound Ninja off him. _"That was a close one I can't let him touch me again." _Sasuke thought as he looked as Yorai. _"Well I think it's time to turn it up a notch." _Sasuke thought with as smile as he activated his Sharingan.

Yorai on the other hand just smiled as he gript his right hand with his left and focused some Chakra to it. "It's all over, I'll suck you dry until nothing is left. " He said as he started to charge towards Sasuke.

Yet as Yorai went running towards but thanks to Sasuke's Sharingan he saw this and using his head knew just what to do. So he waited for the right moment and when Yorai was close enough to attack, Yorai didn't even know what Sasuke was going to do nor did he really care.

Soon Yorai was right in front of Sasuke and the both just smiled at the other. _"This is the end for you Sasuke." _Yorai thought.

However Sasuke just dodge this and vanished right in front of him, only to reappear from behind. Sasuke then kicked him into the air and appeared behind him only to punch him right in the face followed by a kick to the face.

"Now take this **Lions Barrage!" **Sasuke exclaimed, pulling Yorai toward the ground plus striking him three times before axe kicking him in the chest, knocking him hard to the ground.

Hayate just went over and kneeled down and checked on Yorai, finding him unconscious. "The winner of the first match is Sasuke Uchiha." He said as he stood up from checking Yorai.

"Way to go, Sasuke I knew that you could do it!" Naruto yelled as Sasuke joined them on the balcony.

Sakura on the other hand just smiled at this as well. "Good job Sasuke." Sakura said.

Soon the medical Team came in to get Yorai and looked up towards Sasuke. "Sasuke Uchiha let us treat your injures?" The man asked.

"Hn I'm alright." He said to them and as he looked back to see who was going to fight next. While the medical team took Yorai away to be healed from the fight he just had.

Hayate on the other hand just gave a cough. "Ummmmm we will now start the next match."

Soon everyone was looking at the screen to see who was going to fight next and watched as the first named appeared Sakura Haruno vs. Kin Tsuchi. It was then that both girls just looked at each other and Sakura saw that Kin was smiling evilly at her.

Kin just continued to smile as she looked over at Sakura, while Dosu whispered to Kin. "I want you to be careful Kin if the Curse Mark starts up again who knows what will happen after what she did to Zaku." Dosu warned.

Zaku on the other hand just gave a scoff at this. "Huh I should have been the one to fight her after what she did to my arms."

Kin on the other hand just laughed. "Well from what Dosu told me, you should have listened to him." She said as she gave a smirk at Zaku.

Without any hesitation Kin jumped down to the arena and waited for Sakura to come down. She did see they look on her face she was scared and say her look at the other two males, and Kin saw the one she knew as Naruto smile at Sakura.

With that Sakura slowly made her way down to the arena all the time she could see that Kin was smiling at her. _"What should I do every time I get into serious danger this Curse Mark acts up." _Sakura thought as she looked over at Kin.

The two just looked at each other each had a different look on their face right now, Kin who still had a smile on her face. While Sakura who looked nervous at what might happen in this fight with the Sound Kunoichi.

Hayate just looked at the two and gave a cough. "Alright round two of the preliminaries will now begin!" Hayate yelled.

Sakura was the first to start off as she threw a barrage of Kunai at Kin however the Sound Kunoichi just ducked down. Once Kin had ducked she quickly got out four of her Shuriken ready to hit Sakura with them, yet she wanted to make sure they would hit spots that would kill.

Sakura just looked over towards Kin and saw what was coming and dodged to the right, yet she never saw the smile that was on Kin face. Sakura didn't know that Kin took this opportunity to throw some of her Senbon needles three of which hit Sakura right arm.

"No Sakura!" Naruto yelled he saw Sakura lose her footing and fell to the ground.

While Kin just laughed as she looked over at Sakura, who was not taking the Senbon needles out off her arm. "You don't have to worry about them as there's no poison in them." Kin said to Sakura with a smile.

Sakura just looked over at Kin who just smiled back at her. "Why you ever wanted to be a Kunoichi I don't really know or give a damn." Kin said as she got ready to attack once again.

This time however Kin was running right towards Sakura only this time Kin had something else in her hands. Wire Strings Kin just smiled as she looked at them she intended to wrap them around Sakura in turn trapping her from doing anything.

Sakura just watched what Kin was doing and got ready to get out of her way not even seeing the Wire Strings. Sakura soon took out one of her Kunai ready for what Kin was going to do next, yet Sakura was shocked when Kin just jumped into the air. Sakura was shocked by this and wondered what she was up to at first, until Sakura felt her arms being tied together and as much as she tried she couldn't get free.

Kin on the other who was now behind Sakura just smiled. "Well I think that it's time to finial end this don't you think?" She asked with a smile as she took a Kunai out.

Sakura was now very scared for her life, she even hard Naruto yelling at Kin to stop and leave her alone. Except Kin just smirked at this as she used her Kunai and traced it over Sakura's face and down to her neck. Yet at this point Sakura started to feel a pain in her left shoulder right where her Curse Mark was starting to burn once again and to sweat all over her body.

"_No it hurts more this time, why does it hurt even more then the other times." _Sakura thought as the black marks slowly started to move.

Naruto who watched this had had enough of watching what was going on but didn't know that Sakura Curse Mark was coming back, but he was not going to take it anymore and let Sakura get hurt. "I'm going down there!" Naruto yelled.

He was just about to jump down until Kakashi stopped him Naruto just looked back confused as to why he stopped him. "You can't go down there Naruto if you do then you will forfeit your match." Kakashi said as he looked at him.

"Well I don't care she means more to me then a match!" He yelled.

However before Naruto even got the chance to jump down Sasuke stopped him. "Wait Naruto its happening to her again!" Sasuke warned while Naruto looked down at Sakura is shock.

Naruto just looked down at Sakura and saw the marks move over her body, yet Sakura did everything she could to stop them. As well as to make sure her Inner self didn't take over her body again, as all three member of team 7 knew what could happen.

Kin on the other hand just looked at her ready to end the match when her Wire Strings had started smoking. "What is this?" Kin asked as she looked at her Wire Strings, Kin saw that it was the part that is connected to her skin.

Orochimaru was now also watching with interest at what was going on with the girl and what his Curse Mark was doing to her. It was then that he along with the others saw the Wire Strings snap, while Kin just jumped away from Sakura.

Once Kin backed away from Sakura the Sound Konoha just looked at Sakura. "How did you do that?" She asked not happy at what was going on.

Sakura for her part didn't really know what to even say to her as Sakura herself didn't know how she done it. However before Sakura could even get the chance to think what was going on and her she even got free from the Wire Strings around her body, Kin went on the attack once again.

Sakura was shocked at what Kin was doing and just defended herself, as she stuck out her still sweaty hands. Once Kin almost had her fist in front of Sakura's face, the pink haired girl just used her right hand too grab hold of Kin left arm.

Now at first nothing happened at all and Kin just smiled at Sakura as she was about to use her Kunai to finish off Sakura. Nevertheless Kin started to feel her arm burn a little at first and she didn't know why, that was until she looked down at her arm and saw her flesh melting off her arm. All she could do was scream and try to get free, while Sakura just watched with shocked at what was going on not ever letting go.

"Let go of me you bitch!" Kin yelled with panic in her voice.

Sakura on the other hand just continued to look on as Kin's left arm, as whatever Sakura was doing was eating away at Kin's flash and bone. Kin kept on screaming as her arm as she felt the pain more and more until her arm came off and fell to the ground with blood coming out the end of the now dead arm.

While Kin on the other hand just screamed at what just happened to her as she looked over at Sakura. Yet everyone else was also watching at what had just happened some just looked on in shock at what had just happened just now, while a few other just looked at Sakura with a little fear at what she had done to the girl she was fighting.

Yet Orochimaru just looked down at Sakura and smiled at what he saw her do, this was something he never heard of before. But he didn't care how or why at this point and only watch on with interest at what was going on, while slowly licking his lips with his long tongue.

"What did you do to my arm?" Kin yelled still in pain but ready to attack Sakura one more time.

Sakura on the other hand just backed away not seeing what Kin was doing, as she was still looking at her hands. "What's happening to me?" She asked herself, until she looked up to see that Kin was charging right at her with a Kunai in her right hand.

Sakura just did the only thing that she could do right now as to stop Kin attacking her Sakura tightened her fist and waited. Sakura was going to try and knock Kin unconscious with whatever strength she had in her, Sakura just hoped that it worked.

Once Sakura saw that Kin was right in range Sakura just punched her right in the face yet as with her left arm the right side of her face started to burn. Sakura just watched on as Kin was holding the right side in pain shouting that she will kill Sakura for this.

Yet Hayate decided to call the match before anything else happened. "Alright that's enough Sakura Haruno wins." He said while coughing.

Kin just looked up at Hayate. "What do you mean I can still fight?" She yelled.

Hayate just looked down at her and shock his head and coughed. "No you can't, you've already lost an arm to her, and you face is scared." He said.

With that said the medical team came to get Kin and her arm, while Sakura just collapsed down to her knees all she could do was look at her hands. It was then that Kakashi came up behind her as he saw the Curse Mark had receded, yet he was not alone as Naruto and Sasuke were with him.

Naruto was about to touch her when Sakura just pulled away from him looking at Naruto, and the you blonde could see the fear in her eyes. "Don't touch me!" she yelled with fear but this was not at Naruto but herself. "Please I don't want to hurt you Naruto." She said to him and herself.

Slowly Naruto placed his hand on her shoulder even with Sasuke telling him not to do so know what might happen and what Sakura had just said. However Naruto didn't care about this or what Sakura had said and did it anyway and to everyone shock Naruto hand was not burning at all.

Kakashi just looked at Naruto and thought why nothing happened so he decided to test something. "Naruto let me try something?" Kakashi asked as he touched her arm with his Kunai but only the side as not to stab her with the Kunai and to his shock nothing happened.

Kakashi needed to think what was going on while Naruto just went to help Sakura up. "Naruto you go back up there and wait for you match I'll help Sakura." He said with an eye smile.

Naruto was about to protest but Sasuke stopped him. "Hey I'll be there with them after all we have both passed and I want to see what you can do so don't lose no matter what." Sasuke said with a smile.

With that said the three members of team 7 left all the while they were being watch by Orochimaru who was smiling. He just loved what he had seen the girl do sure he was shocked at first but now he just licked his lips as he disappeared from the sight others who were watching.

However once he was gone the others just watched the screen still shocked at what they had seen but they knew it was out of their hands. Soon everyone just continued to watch to see who would fight next Shino Aburame vs. Zaku Abumi.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well one and all, sorry this took forever I just didn't feel happy with it, anyway I so hope that you all like it and what Sakura can do now, please read and review. As I love your thought and ideas that you give it dose let me know you care.**

**Also just so you know right now Sakura's Acid only work when her Curse Mark is active also I needed something to get Orochimaru going after Sakura.**


	6. Chapter 6 Fox Vs Dog

**A/N well guys another chapter here for you all now as some asked I will skip the rest of the fight as they all go as canon. Anyway thanks to everyone who reviewed from the last chapter as always I don't own Naruto in anyway but I do own this idea.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Dark Inner Sakura/Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 6 Fox Vs Dog**

While the fights with the next round Kakashi had lead Sakura to a room that was dark with Sasuke following her, since his match was over. "Kakashi sensei where is this?" Sakura asked as she looked around the room with pillars that supported the ceiling.

"I'll explain everything later, but first the top priority now is to seal that mark on your neck Sakura." Kakashi said with worry and fear in his voice at what Orochimaru's Curse mark could be doing to her.

"Seal will this help her?" Sasuke asked yet he just looked over at Sakura with something that Kakashi could see the concern he had for a team-mate and a friend.

"Yes, if we don't seal it then soon it will begin manifesting itself without your permission, at random times whenever it wants. And soon after that it will completely take control over you. So it must be sealed now." Kakashi said this as he cut his thumb and began making signs around her in blood.

"What are you doing?" Sakura asked looking at her teacher.

"Making the seal this will take awhile so you might want to get comfortable." Sakura did so and got in a semi-comfy sitting position. Soon she was surrounded by different blood seals that spread across the floor. "Ok, Sakura do NOT overreact when I say this and let me explain before you say anything, but I need you to take your shirt off."

Sakura's face turn beet red, and did not do what he asked her to do, while Sasuke just smiled and shook his head. "You know Kakashi its good that Naruto didn't come, as I'm sure he would not like what you said Sakura to do." The Uchiha said with a smirk as he saw Sakura blush even more. _"I knew it she has feelings for Naruto that are begging to grow, well I'm going to help make sure that she knows them it the least I can do."_

Kakashi just smiled at little from under his mask and nodded worried what Naruto would do if he ever found out. "Yeah let's not tell him that alright you two?" He asked them as both just nodded. "Listen, I purposely waited till the end so you would not be uncomfortable but part of the seal has to be written on your body, and your shirt is in the way. So please take it off." Kakashi said while Sasuke just turned around, not only to keep an eye out but also so Sakura could get some privacy.

Sakura understood and removed her shirt, she covered her breasts with her hands as Kakashi tried to get the seals done as quick as possible. Sakura felt her skin crawl as she felt his thumb rub across it, the feeling of the blood scared her. Lastly he wrote the part on her front, the whole time she did her best to hid her breasts, her face was very red she was just happy Sasuke was not looking this way and Naruto was not here. After he wrote the last seal he gave her a final warning. "Just to let you know, most likely this will feel like it will hurt. Just endure it, the pain passes quickly."

Knowing did not make her feel better she braced herself as she felt his hand on her neck where the mark was.

Kakashi quickly made the hand signs and preformed the seal. **"Evil Sealing Method!" **Kakashi said as the different blood seals written all over the floor and her body began painfully collecting on the seal. Finally after the last of the seals had disappeared behind Kakashi's hand he lifted his hand off, to reveal that a circle of different seals had appeared around the curse mark.

"This will hopefully keep you more in tuned to the curse mark allowing you the ability to fight against Orochimaru's influence." Taking a step back away from Sakura knowing that the sealing would probably leave her feeling a bit estranged, "But mostly, Sakura, the seal is dependent on your will power. You must want to fight its power, and not give in no matter the circumstances."

Extending a hand out to her, he gave her a reassuring smile, he didn't want her to worry too much about the seal, but wanted her to be very aware of what she was facing against.

Taking his hand gratefully she rose back up to her feet, and returned the smile. "Thank you Kakashi-sensei Sasuke. I don't know where I'd be without the both of you and Naruto to be here for me." Sakura said as she collapses to the ground, exhausted from the seal that Kakashi did for her.

Sasuke was a little more worried he knew that this Mark Sakura had was meant for him. _"That Mark was never meant for her Orochimaru meant to give it to me and now she's paying for it."_

"I'm not surprised she's exhausted, that curse takes a lot out of people." Kakashi said as he looked over at Sasuke, who just looked down at Sakura. "Sasuke I know you feel like it's your fault that this happened to her." Kakashi started as Sasuke looked up at him. "It will just eat you up on the inside."

"So you can even use sealing Jutsu now? You've grown, Kakashi." A voice said as both Kakashi and Sasuke looked over to where the voice was coming from

"…You are…." Kakashi said while looking over at Orochimaru who had a gray Sound flak vest on.

"Long time no see, Kakashi." The Snake Sannin said with a smile as he looked at the two.

"…Orochimaru what do you want!" Sasuke yelled right now he wanted to attack this 'thing'

"I'm sorry, but I'm not interested in you, I just want to see what that little runt who got between me and my prey is like, see if I'm wasting my time or not."

"What do you want with Sakura?" Kakashi asked as both he and Sasuke made sure to block his path so the Snake couldn't get any closer to Sakura.

"Well, it's not like I wanted to have to settle with that runt, but she decided to throw herself in the way of me when I went after the Uchiha." Orochimaru said in a rather ticked of tone, but his face soon changed into that of a smile. "But after seeing what she did in her match has interested me."

Sasuke just looked over at him with his Sharingan while glaring over at Orochimaru who just laughed lightly at Sasuke. "My dear boy, do you really think that you can beat me." Orochimaru said with a sickly smile on his face. "Yes your Uchiha would have done well for my plans," Was all Orochimaru said while licking his lips.

Kakashi on the other hand just held Sasuke back from making a mistake. "Sasuke don't, what are your goals Orochimaru?"

"The newly created sound village, that is MY village, you should be able to understand what that means from just that."

"Foolish ambition if you ask me." Sasuke said with a snort at hearing this, while Orochimaru just laughed at this and just looked over at Sasuke.

"Well, yeah something like that my dear Sasuke… and for that purpose, I need a lot of pieces." He said with a smile.

"And I was going to be a part of this plan then just another piece to dispose off, not only that but now you're going to do it to Sakura as well." Sasuke said trying to keep in anger in cheek.

Yet hearing this Orochimaru just smiled at Sasuke. "No my dear Sasuke-Kun you are a very important piece and so is the girl." He said looking at Sakura as his smile just grew even more. "I can't wait to see what she can do with that skill of hers when she is fully trained."

"And the Sound Ninja that Naruto fought are nothing more the pawns then?" Sasuke asked as he took a quick glance at Sakura.

Kakashi just looked over at the making sure that he kept both Sakura and Sasuke safe. "I don't care if you're one of the three Sannin if you even take one more step I'll End you right here!" Kakashi yelled as he got ready to use a lighting blade.

Orochimaru on the other hand just laughed lightly and moved forward. "What's so funny?" Sasuke yelled.

Looking up Orochimaru just grinned. "Everything you've done is meaningless, including the seal you just did for the girl." The snake Sannin just smiled as he looked down at Sakura.

"What do you mean Sakura has no need for revenge nor does she have that darkness in her heart." Kakashi said ready to use his lighting blade.

"You really think that Kakashi I heard all about what she did in the Forest, and what she done to my pawns, there is something deep within her, something that wants to be free." Orochimaru said taking a glance at the girl. "Oh yes something very dark indeed I just can't wait to see what it is."

"Even I look forward to see what she will do in the future." Orochimaru said as he turned around and started to walk away. "I feel that it will be very interesting wouldn't you say Kakashi, after all what she does now is anyone's guess." He told the two as he laughed the two just looked at Orochimaru in anger.

Sasuke on the other hand had it with Orochimaru. "I've had it from you you've done enough to her already!" Sasuke yelled with his hands already running through hand signs. **"Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu!" **Sasuke yelled unleashing his fire Jutsu on Orochimaru, who just smiled.

As Sasuke's Phoenix Flower Jutsu got close to Orochimaru, the Snake Sannin just jumped out the way and smiled at Sasuke. "Well, well Sasuke it seems you do care about your Team after all but I have no time to play with you, as much fun as it would be I have other matters to attended to right now." He said with a grin.

Yet as he walked away he looked back on Kakashi. "Oh yes you said something about killing me didn't you Kakashi?" He said turning his head to look over at both Kakashi and Sasuke glaring back at the two. "I'd like to see you try, if you can that is." He said with a smirk as both Kakashi and Sasuke saw visions of their own death.

Kakashi saw himself getting beheaded, while even before that he saw hundreds of Kunai stabbing him all over his body. Kakashi couldn't help but flinch at what he was seeing he did look over to where Sasuke was and knew he was seeing his own death what it was Kakashi didn't know, nor did he want to know.

Sasuke on the other hand saw himself getting blinded, with his eyes being torn out from their eye sockets. Sasuke already knew Orochimaru wouldn't do it after all he already said that he wanted his eyes, for what reason he didn't know but he had a feeling that he tried to attack his brother in the same way he had attacked him team.

"_Itachi did this monster try it on you as well?" _Sasuke thought as he looked over at Orochimaru and needed to know, but not from Orochimaru but from Itachi himself.

Once the Snake Sannin had left Kakashi just let out a deep sigh knowing that there was no way he could have taken him even with Sasuke here to help. "Sasuke there is something I need to know?" Kakashi asked as he looked over to Sasuke.

"What is it Kakashi?" Sasuke asked as he looked at Sakura and the dried blood on her hand.

Yet Kakashi also saw the blood and knew something bad happened in the 2nd exam. "Sasuke, did Sakura kill someone?" He asked as he saw Sasuke node his head.

"All I know Kakashi, from what Naruto told is when she first woke up she seemed alright at first, until she saw what happened to Ino and Naruto." He said to Kakashi what Naruto said to him worried him.

"Naruto told me that Sakura just went on a rampage on the Sound Ninja that hurt Naruto and Ino, but Naruto saw something else when she was fighting them…" Sasuke said thinking back at what Naruto told him. "It was like she was having fun fighting the one called Zaku, Naruto even said that Sakura said something that he heard, 'I'm not like the other me you just saw' I think I know what she meant." He said while Kakashi waited for him to tell him more.

"It's just good that Naruto stopped her from doing anything else, but this other Sakura showed up again when we got close to the tower we got attacked by some Rain Ninja. The Mark she had got started to hurt her as the fight went on and we started to get tired one of the Rain Ninja went to kill Sakura only for Naruto to get in the way." Sasuke said and Kakashi knew what Sasuke was about to say to him.

"Let me guess the other Sakura took over?" He asked as he saw Sasuke node his head.

"Yeah she did. " Sasuke said with a light laugh that Kakashi saw and wondered what was funny. "But not before Naruto and Sakura had an almost kiss."

Even Kakashi thought it was funny that the two could have kissed, however Sasuke then started to tell Kakashi what Sakura did to one of the Rain Ninja once the Curse Mark activated. And how she then ripped the heart out of the Rain Ninja and licked the blood of her finger enjoying that taste of it, Sasuke just couldn't get that image out of his head no matter what he tried. "Naruto did try to get to her but what I saw her do next proved to me that that was not the Sakura we knew at all, she would have killed Naruto right then and there." Sasuke said as Kakashi looked shocked at this knowing there was something else to worry about now, Sasuke just told him more about the fight with the Rain Ninja.

"What makes it worse Kakashi is she can remember what she does to people, but both times Naruto has managed to help her both times." Sasuke said worried that Naruto may not be able to stop her other persona next time.

Kakashi just nodded at this. "Well the Seal should stop the persona of hers from doing anything, like taking over her body." He said as he looked at Sakura and covered her up. "Let's just take her to the medical unit and watch Naruto we may still be able to see his fight."

* * *

><p>With that Kakashi quickly took Sakura to the hospital, while Sasuke and returned to see what was going on with the rest of the fights. When he got to Naruto he asked what he missed since he was gone, Naruto on the other hand just as he told Sasuke about all the fights that he had missed while he was gone.<p>

Sasuke on the other hand told Naruto that Sakura was going to be fine now thanks to Kakashi a seal was placed over Sakura but he left out the part with Orochimaru. Naruto was happy knowing that the curse Mark Sakura had on her was under control, after all he had seem what was going on with her and this other Sakura that took over her body.

As the two members of Team 7 continued to talk Naruto saw that it was his turn to fight and he was waited to see who he was going to fight.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Kiba Inuzuka.

Naruto grinned. "Yeah! It's here! It's here at last!" He said happily, as he jumped down to the arena.

Once in the Arena Naruto just looked over at Kiba who started to laugh at Naruto. "Wow we sure are lucky right Akamaru?" Kiba asked as Akamaru barked happily. "I mean it's like we've already one this match." Kiba grinned with a smile on his face.

Naruto just looked over at Kiba and was starting to lose it. "Hey shut the hell up!" He yelled as he looked at Kiba dog wondering why he brought his dog knowing that it shouldn't be fighting or it could get hurt. "Anyway and don't bring your puppy there is no place for it in this fight he'll just get in the way!" He yelled.

Kiba on the other hand just let Akamaru out of his coat and placed the dog on the ground next to him. "You're an idiot you know that!" Kiba yelled as he kneed down and stroked Akamaru and smiled at Naruto. "Akamaru's fighting with me!" He yelled once more while Akamaru just barked too.

Naruto on the other hand was a little confused as he looked over at Hayate. "Hey is that right?" Naruto asked as he pointed over at Kiba with an angry look on his face.

Hayate on the other hand just gave a light cough. "Yes animals and bug are the same as Ninja tools, so they are allowed." He said coughing again.

Yet this just made Naruto give a smirk as he looked over at Kiba. "Fine by me, you're going to need all the help anyway!" Naruto yelled pointing at Kiba.

Kiba on the other hand just smiled as he stroked Akamaru some more. "Always acting tough right Naruto, but that's alright by me. Akamaru stay out of this for now I'll fight him alone but wait for me to call you, after all there now telling what the dead last can do."

While the two fighters looked at each other both just smiled at each other, both waiting for Hayate to start the match. While above Sasuke continued to watch he knew that Sakura would have loved to this match after all she had seen his match and she even cheered him on, while in hers Naruto cheered for her.

Sasuke just smirked looking down on the two, more so with Naruto. "You better not lose Naruto after all I want to fight you in the finals and I'm sure if you lost to Kiba Sakura wouldn't be too happy with you at all so show him what you've got." Sasuke said to himself.

"Don't worry Sasuke I'm sure Naruto will do fine." Kakashi said as he stood next to Sasuke while smiling from underneath his mask. "_After all his your son Sensei." _Kakashi thought looking down at Naruto.

Sasuke didn't take his eyes away from Naruto as he asked his teacher something. "Hey Kakashi I wanted to ask you how Sakura is doing?" He asked knowing she wasn't here to see his match, he felt sorry for her knowing she would be yelling right about now.

All Kakashi could do was give a weak smile but let out a sigh. "She still asleep but the seal I did on her is working no sign of this other Sakura yet." Sasuke hearing this just gave a sigh of relief. "She will wake after all I have a feeling she will want to see Naruto's match after all."

"Sasuke just don't tell Naruto that Orochimaru is still here, after all the last thing we need is for Naruto trying to go after him on order to find a way to remove his seal he placed on her." Kakashi said knowing how Naruto could get.

"You don't have to worry about that Kakashi sensei I won't." Sasuke said but looked at his teacher. "I do have to ask is there a way to remove the cure mark from her?" The last Uchiha asked but the silence from Kakashi was all he needed Sasuke already knew that he may now need to ask his older brother, if he ever ran into him.

"Alright Begin!" Hayate said looking at the two.

Kiba puts his hands in a seal. His body begins emanating chakra. **"Beast Effect Ninpou Quadruped no Jutsu!"**Kiba says as his body become canine like, well more than it already was.

"Here I come!" Kiba yelled dashing right towards Naruto.

Before Naruto can finish the though Kiba smashes full body into him, his elbow knocking Naruto back. Naruto goes flying across the room.

"He won't be opening his eyes for awhile ref, you can call it already." Kiba said with a smile.

Everyone on the other hand just looked down at Naruto all thinking the same thing. "I knew it…" Shikamaru said with a smile.

While Ino just waved her hand in the air. "Naruto could never beat Kiba…" She said but didn't see Sakura anywhere.

Even the sand sibling thought he was weak. "Face it Naruto you've always been dead last in our class." Kiba said with a smile.

As everyone watched knowing that this match was over they all soon heard a voice shouting at him. "Come on Naruto show Dog boy what you're made off!" Sakura yelled with a smile on her face. While both Kakashi and Sasuke on the other hand both smiled, they were happy that she could make it on time to see Naruto's match

Naruto couldn't help but smiled when he heard her voice and just slowly stood to his feet shocking everyone but team 7. "You really shouldn't run your mouth so much." Naruto said with the dust that had covered him from the sudden attack.

"After all I let you hit me, I wanted to see the strength of you punch." Naruto said as he started to laugh a little. "But I've got to Say Sakura punches harder then you Kiba, so stop acting tough too so use your dog as I'll still beat you." Naruto said as he whipped the blood from his mouth.

"You'll regret that let's get him Akamaru!" Kiba yelled while Akamaru just barked at Kiba knowing what to do.

With that both Kiba and Akamaru charge forward Naruto on the other hand looked at Kiba and saw that there was something in his hand. _"What it's a smoke bomb?" _Naruto thought as he looked at Kiba some more and got ready for whatever he was going to do.

As Naruto looked at Kiba he saw that him throw the smock bomb right at Naruto, who just covered his face from the smock. He already knew that he had to think of something fast.

"_I need to get out of this smock if I don't then I'm finished." _Naruto thought to himself as he jumped out of the smock while still covering his face.

However as soon as Naruto was out of the smock he looked forward to see Akamaru jumping right at him biting him on his arm, while his Team just watched in shock hoping that Naruto was going to be alright. Yet Sakura and Hinata more worried, as they saw him falling back into the smock and for a while everyone was just watching while Kiba just smiled.

As soon as the smock started to disappear everyone just looked down and saw Akamaru sitting down while next to him Naruto was lying on the ground. "Alright you did it Akamaru!" Kiba yelled with a smile has he bent down, ready to pick Akamaru only for his dog to bit him on the arm.

Kiba and the others just looked on in shock at what Akamaru was doing, as with a poof of smock Akamaru changed into Naruto. "You feel for it dog boy!" Naruto yelled with a grin.

While Kiba just down at Naruto in shock Kiba's team was more shocked on how Naruto tricked him. "Dame you used the Henge!" He yelled while looking to see where Akamaru was. "What did you do with Akamaru?" He yelled only to hear a light laughter coming from in front.

"Is this what you're looking for?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face, as he held by his front paws while grinning at Kiba.

"There's no way Naruto just combined one of his Shadow clone with a henge it just can't be this is Naruto after all." A shocked Shikamaru said as he and his team looked down at Naruto.

Sakura and Sasuke on the other hand just both smiled at this. _"Go on Naruto show them what you got prove them all wrong and beat Kiba with everything you've got." _The two thought to themselves.

Sakura on the other hand just looked down at Naruto. "Alright you go Naruto!" Sakura yelled with a smile on her face pumping her fist into the air.

Kurenai on the other hand just smiled as she watched with a smile seeing what Kiba was going to do next. _"Sure it seems Naruto may have grown, but still Kiba has grown even more." _

While Naruto just watched as Kiba reach for something from his pouch. "Naruto if you know what's good for you you'll let Akamaru go right now." He said looking at the two Naruto's with a smile, as he throw a pill into Akamaru's mouth.

Once this happened all Naruto could do was watch as Akamaru's fur started to turn red and his fangs grow a little bigger. While the real Naruto look on in shock at what was going on with Kiba's dog, as he kicked into the clone's stomach that was holding him making the clone disappear.

"What the hell is going on why is Akamaru red?" Naruto asked as he saw that Kiba now had eaten a solider pill as well.

It was then that the red Akamaru jumped onto Kiba's back. "Alright here we go Akamaru!" Kiba yelled getting on all four like a dog. **"Beast effect Ninpou beast human Bunshin!" **Kiba yelled as Akamaru transformed into Kiba, while the real Kiba had blue Chakra cover his whole body.

Meanwhile Sakura just watched down she hoped that Naruto could win this match. "Come on Naruto you can do it." She whispered slowly taking deep breaths which only Sasuke and Kakashi saw.

"Sakura maybe you should go back to the hospital so you can rest." Kakashi said looking down at her.

Yet all she did was look up at him with a smile. "No way Kakashi sensei there is no way in hell I'm missing Naruto's match, he's my team mate after all." She said with a smile on her face as she turned her head to look back at Naruto match.

"_Come on Naruto you need to really watch out now, Kiba's Chakra has increased much more now please be careful." _Sakura thought to herself as she looked down with a smile.

Kiba on the other hand just smiled as both he and Akamaru just at Naruto. "Alright here I come **Shikyaku no Jutsu!" **Kiba yelled as the two both jumped towards Naruto.

Naruto on the other hand jumped backwards from the attack, yet he didn't see the other attack from the front which managed to cut his left arm. _"Dame I need to think of something, even if I focus all my chakra to my feet I can barely get away." _Naruto thought as more blood was now coming down his face as he looked up at Sakura who had a worried look on her face.

"Look like I can see an opening take this Naruto, **Beast Human Taijutsu Supreme Technique, Piercing Fang!" **Kiba says as both him and Akamaru turn into swirling scythes, slicing at Naruto, inflicting several cuts and wounds on him. Kiba continues to attack in this manner, sometimes Naruto barely escapes, and sometimes he gets hit until he drooped to the ground coughing up blood.

Kiba on the other hand just looked back at Naruto and smiled. "You see that's the difference in our abilities." He said with a smile looking down at Naruto.

"I can't give up I'm going to become Hokage." Naruto said as he looked over at Sakura who had her hand over her heart.

Kiba on the other hand just laughed at Naruto. "You become Hokage, even though you're weaker than me? You don't actually think you can really become Hokage do you! Stop acting tough if you want a Hokage I'll be one way before you."

"_You're wrong Kiba." _Hinata thought as she looked down at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Sakura on the other hand just looked down at Naruto. "Come on and get up Naruto I know that you can do it show dog boy what you're made of!" Sakura yelled down at Naruto as she and all the others saw him getting up to his feet and all she and the others could do was smile or look at Naruto in shock.

Once Naruto was on his feet he just looked over at Kiba with a smile on his face while spitting out the blood from his mouth. "If you're gonna compete with me for the title the Hokage name, than I'm going to have to whip you like a dog!" Naruto told Kiba with a grin.

Yet even with this insult Kiba still laughed at Naruto. "Don't you ever know when to give up, come on Akamaru lets end this." Kiba said as both he and Akamaru charged towards Naruto.

Yet as the two as Naruto saw the two use the same attack again from before, this just made a dust cloud around Naruto and the two Kiba. _"Damn it, I can't keep avoiding these attacks, I need to attack back, but if I don't hit Kiba then it's useless. But how? … That's it!" _Naruto thought with a smile as he knew what he could do.

Sakura and the rest of her team just looked down at Naruto all worried at what he was going to do_. "You better win Naruto."_ Sasuke thought looking down._  
><em>

Suddenly the fight stops, as the cloud of dust settles three Kiba's are in a triangle, each staring at each other. _"Great plan Naruto, neither of them can attack because there is a risk of hurting his team-mates, but he can attack either of them, giving him an advantage." _Sakura silently congratulates Naruto on a brilliant plan.

"That won't work this time, because." Kiba says as he punches one of the others, sending them to the ground. "I can smell you out just remember never to underestimate our noses." Kiba yelled as he punched Naruto with everything he had as the Kiba look alike went flying backwards to the ground.

Kurenai on the other hand just looked down at the fight with a smile knowing that Kiba had won this match. _"Sorry Naruto but Kiba can focus his chakra to his nose and increase his smelling by a 1000 fold, and of course he can tell people apart by just smell." _

"Well it looks like I won." Kiba said with a smile as Sakura was yelling for Naruto to get up. "Face it toots he won't be getting up anytime soon, so maybe you should go out with me instead." He said with a grin.

All Kiba did was laugh a little more as he heard a poor sound coming from where he thought he had knocked Naruto out only when he did look he was shocked that is was not Naruto at all. "No Akamaru!" Kiba yelled in fear that he had just hurt his pal.

"Then you're the real Naruto, take this!" Kiba says as he punches the other Kiba with full force.

The other Kiba falls backwards just like the last one did, and after another ball of smoke clears another Akamaru, the real one appears, unconscious. Everyone else was a little shocked at seeing this and didn't know what was going on nor did they know who the real Akamaru.

_"Well well, the creativity of a former prankster." _Kakashi thought figuring out Naruto's clever ruse.

The first Akamaru started to get up as he looked at Kiba who was still shocked as he looked at the dog while the Akamaru from behind just puff into smoke transforms into Naruto. It was then that Naruto went running right up to Kiba as he gave an upper kick to Kiba's face sending him flying back a little, after this Kiba whipped a little blood from his lip while also looking down at Akamaru.

_"That was a brilliant plan there Naruto! When you got hit you transformed into Akamaru to make him believe he had hit Akamaru by mistake." _Sakura thought as she smiled at him.

Naruto just looked at Kiba as he smiled with a big grin, "Think before using a Jutsu or it may just be used against you, also don't fall for such obvious traps you idiot." Naruto told Kiba yet his face soon changed to more serious. "Also I heard what you said to Sakura Chan and I'm sorry to say that she may not have eyes for you."

_"Damn it, I'm falling for his game, just calm down, focus, I still have speed over him so I have the advantage, and if I can get behind him the match is mine." _Kiba thought looking at Naruto with a clam face.

Kiba on the other hand reached for some weapons, ninja stars with four in each hand. _"He can't keep up with my movements, so I still have the advantage. All I have to do is watch Naruto and look for an opening and I can then get behind him with my Quadruped no Jutsu."  
><em>  
>"I'm going to finish this now, with my new move!" Naruto said prepping a hand sign.<p>

"I'm not going to give you a chance!" Kiba threw several shuriken forcing Naruto to dodge, but Naruto saw Kiba trying to get behind him and threw a kunai at him forcing him to make a quick dodge, but he flawlessly recovered from it and got behind him.

"It over Naruto this is where it all ends for you!" Kiba said as he smashed full force into Naruto.

"What that's a Shadow clone!?" Kiba yelled as he saw in puff away while Kiba just looked around for the real Naruto

**"Shadow Clone Jutsu." **A voice yelled another four Naruto's appeared around the thrown kunai which transformed into Naruto. They charged forward, into Kiba who couldn't smell or see because of a thick smoke bomb Naruto's clone had dropped before being taken out.

From the dust cloud several different shouts were heard. "U" - "ZU" - "MA" - "KI" - at the last one Kiba went flying out of the smoke strait up, right into the real Naruto who then kicked Kiba with full force into the ground with blood coming out of his nose **"Naruto Barrage!" **Naruto yelled has Kiba was now knocked out by this hit,

"And the winner is Naruto Uzumaki." Hayate coughed as Naruto just smiled at this and ran back up to join the rest of his team.

Sakura on the other hand just ran over to him just as he made it to the top and enveloped him into a hug. "I knew that you could do it Naruto." She said with a smile while others just looked on in shock.

Ino on the other hand just smiled at seeing this she was happy for her friend, yet she also knew that Sakura hadn't said anything to Naruto yet. Moving over to Sasuke she wanted to come up with a plan to try and get the two with each other, after all from what Sakura as been throughout she should have something good out of all this. "Hey Sasuke, I have a little plan on how to hook Naruto and Sakura up." She whispered into his ear, while Sasuke just gave a smirk liking what this idea might be.

Sasuke on the other hand just smiled he owned it to the two to try and get them together. "Sure thing Ino tell me what the plan is?" Sasuke asked with a grin.

After this everyone just continued to watch the matches go on in which two matches had Neji almost killed Hinata. While Lee was almost killed in his match by Gaara with his arm and leg being crushed, yet from what the rest of his class mates heard Lee would never be a Ninja. When the members of team 7 heard this all of them were shocked, this was more so with both Naruto and Sasuke as the two wanted to test their strength when they fought Lee. And now Lee may never be a Ninja thanks to Gaara Sakura was just us upset at this as she just cried on Naruto shoulder at losing a comrade like this but she knew it was better than death, but to Lee Sakura knew it would be very hard for him to come to terms with this news.

With Gaara match over the last matched started with Chōji fighting Dosu, it looked like at first Chōji was going to win. As he thought of away to stop Dosu attack his ears by making sure he could get his ears yet in the end this didn't work as Dosu out smarted Chōji and the Sound Ninja won his match.

"Congratulations everyone on your splendid matches you all did wonderful even if some of you didn't win, you have all come very far and I'm very proud to have seen that progress in action! Now that all the matches are over and done with I have another announcement. The finals will take place in one month so that you can better prepare yourselves for your opponents and so that you can rest and recuperate. Now can all the winners of the matches come down here?" Sarutobi said with a smile.

Everyone who had won their match had come down in a single file line in front of all of their superiors. Each one just had a smile on their face that they had passed this was more so on the members of team 7, yet Sakura just looked up at Ino and knew that she had lost her match she only wish she could have a match with her.

Anko had come up to Sarutobi holding a box and he just nodded at her as she soon went over to all the winners who took out a piece of paper that had a number on it. From what Anko said to them this was to help know who was going to fighting who in the next rounds.

With all the numbers picked everyone was matched up and they all just looked on to who they would be fighting next. Each just looked at the one who they would be fighting, Naruto just smiled as he looked over a Neji knowing he was going to pay he pay for what he did to Hinata not only that he knew that if he won then he would be fighting Sasuke in the next round.

Naruto Uzumaki vs. Neji Hyuuga

Sasuke Uchiha vs. Gaara

Kankuro vs. Shino Aburame

Shikamaru Nara vs. Temari

Sakura Haruno vs. Dosu Kinuta

The members of team 7 all just looked at each other with a smile all three has passed and they each wanted to fight a match with the other. "Hey Sasuke don't lose to that Gaara guy." Naruto smiled looking at his rival. "After all I want to make sure I get that chance myself."

"Hey don't forget about me I'm going to want to see what you can both do, and I don't want you to hold back Naruto if we face each other." Sakura said as she smiled looking at Naruto with a smile on her face.

Before the three could talk Sarutobi said one last word. "We will meet again in one month so see you all then dismissed!" Sarutobi said, prompting the Genin to leave.

* * *

><p>Team 7 on the other hand all meet up with Kakashi who was at the hospital as Sakura need a cheek up to make sure everything was alright, once it was the whole team was just looking at Kakashi.<p>

Naruto just looked at Kakashi with s smile on his face. "So Sensei what are you going to teach us?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Naruto, Sakura I'm sorry I'll be busy training Sasuke in this mouth. But don't worry. I found you both a teacher each much better than me." Kakashi said with a smile. "After all we can't have you see what the training will be its best if each of you learn in different ways without the other seeing what you can do." Kakashi said with a smile

"What really that's so cool?" Naruto asked. "Who is it that's coning to be training me?" Naruto asked with a grin on his face.

"Yours Naruto is right over there," Kakashi said, pointing at the front desk, where an old man with a long white ponytail and a scroll on his back over a red coat and green kimono was flirting with the receptionist.

"Why hello there beautiful how would you like to be in one of my book?" The man asked with a perverted smiled on his face.

"What it's him?" Naruto asked before the man came over.

"Sorry about the distraction," the man said while Sakura just backed off a little from the man.

"Who are you?" Naruto asked.

The man went into a Kabuki pose. "Who am I, you ask? I'm the one and only Jiraiya I'm the sexy beast who strikes fear into the hearts of men and that all woman want to be with!"

At hearing this both Sakura and Naruto sweat dropped. "Is this guy for real, Kakashi-sensei?" the two asked looking at their teacher.

"Yes, he is, Naruto," Kakashi said. "Master Jiraiya is one of the Legendary Sannin."

"Alrighty then, kid, let's get going!" Jiraiya said. "I've only got a month to whip you into shape for the finals!"

Naruto just gave his trademark grin. "Lead the way!" Naruto yelled as he looked at Sasuke and Sakura. "Well good luck guys." he said to the two he knew that he would see then again while not training.

"So who's my teacher Kakashi sensei?" Sakura asked.

It was then that a voice called out to her while the person had a smile on their face. "Now that would be me." The person said with a smile grinning like mad.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well that is it for this chapter everyone it took me a long time to get it just the way I wanted it but hey better later then never I say. Anyway you both know who is going to teach Naruto and Sasuke and I wanted to add Jiraiya right off the bat, then it was done in canon. Now right now I'm still thinking of a teacher for Sakura as it could be many powerful Kunoichi in the Village, so if you have an idea on who her teacher or even teachers could be please say so in the review or even send me a PM.**

**So until next chapter I leave you all so please leave me a review on what you think of that chapter, and yes I skipped most of the fights as the rest was canon. **


	7. Chapter 7 meeting the teacher

**A/N Well I am so sorry for the wait as I had laptop trouble with and so many stories that I have to work on, but I just hope this chapter is worth it guys a girls, now as always I don't own Naruto in anyway.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu"**

"_**Dark Inner Sakura/Kyuubi"**_

**Chapter 7 meeting the teacher **

As Sakura turned around both she and Naruto just looked at the person who called out Sakura's name and all the two young Genin could do was look on in fear at who it was. "Oh no, it's that crazy lady we meet the one who throw that Kunai at my face." Naruto said as he shuddered in fear all the while looking over to Anko, Naruto was worried at what she was going to do this time.

Sakura on the other hand, just gave a nervous sigh knowing that for the next month would not be fun no it will be more of a nightmare for her, just from what she had already seen from this woman from meeting her. "That's right brats, I'll be the one training you girl, so I want you to be ready for what I have in store for you." Anko said as she just looked down at Sakura with a wicked smile on her face Anko couldn't wait to see what this girl had and for the fun to begin well for her at least, since Anko already knew that it will be hell for Sakura something that just made Anko smile even more just by thinking about it.

All Kakashi and Jiraiya just looked on as both knew how bad Anko could be, after all she did enjoy what she did to Genin when they were trying to become Chunin however before Anko could say anything or even leave Sakura to began as what she would like to call it her fun time Jiraiya was looking at Naruto thinking if he was worthy to be trained by him or not.

With a light scoff from the white haired man just turned his back on Naruto. "So you want me to teach some snot nosed brat Kakashi?" Jiraiya asked as he just took a quick look at both Naruto and Kakashi, before he just went outside not even answering or saying what he was going to do about Naruto and his training, Naruto And the other on the other hand all just looked at each other before they headed outside as well to see why Jiraiya wouldn't train Naruto.

When Naruto heard this and caught up to Jiraiya all the blonde did was give a huff in his voice with announce, Naruto could already tell that he didn't like this old guys that much at all. "Hey what do you mean by that huh!"

All Jiraiya did was continue to walk away from Naruto and the others without even looking at him. "I have more important thing to do right now kid, so go look for some else." He said as he kept on walking away from Naruto and the others, to where they didn't know but Naruto was not going to give up that easy.

However that was not the case as more Naruto heard from this weirdo the more he just got pissed at him even Sakura was starting to get a little ticked off by him too. _"Man who does this guy, think he is anyway."_ Sakura thought to herself in anger not liking how he was talking about Naruto.

Jiraiya on the other hand just looked back a little at the two teens, while the two adults talked some more about Team 7 at what was going on, this was something that Anko wanted to know since she was going to be Sakura teacher for the next month but were both interrupted by Jiraiya. "So it's true that Orochimaru is back in Konoha then?" He asked as he looked at both Kakashi and Anko.

Kakashi just nodded as he glanced over to both Naruto and Sakura both of whom knew what their teacher was saying to him. "Yes he is we know that he wanted to place his curse mark on Sasuke but he has failed to do so, as Sakura got in the way." Kakashi said as told two what happened while Sakura just looked away placing her hand right where the mark was, Naruto how ever saw Sakura doing this and hated it.

Naruto slowly placed his hand on her shoulder, while Sakura just looked up at him. "It's alright Naruto I'm fine the seal is helping me."

Jiraiya on the other hand was just shocked by this and looked over at the girl in question. "But how can she still be alive?" Jiraiya asked Kakashi as he just looked at Sakura.

"I'm not sure, but from what Sasuke told me there is another Sakura that seems to take over her body when the mark is active." Kakashi said as he looked at Naruto and Sakura, both Anko and Jiraiya could see that Naruto was hurt and worried for Sakura.

"So how bad is it Kakashi?" Anko asked as she looked at the Jounin she was already worried when she heard her former teacher was here and what he wanted, Anko knew all too well that that Orochimaru would be coming back.

With a sigh Kakashi told the two all that Sasuke told him about what had happened in the Forest of Death and what she had done to the Rain Ninja. The joy that this other Sakura had when she killed one of them and the look Sasuke saw on her face as she licked the blood of her finger. Hearing this both Anko and Jiraiya were shocked as both just looked at the girl and saw that Sakura was worried as well knowing what her Inner had done.

* * *

><p>Before long the five had reached the hot springs as Kakashi just looked at Naruto and Sakura and just gave the two a smile. "Well I need to go now so I'll see you both in a month." Kakashi said to the two as he left to train Sasuke.<p>

Naruto and Sakura just nodded as both just looked over at Jiraiya. "Hey what are you we doing here anyway?" Naruto asked looking at the hermit.

All Jiraiya did was just look at the three with a perverted grin on his face and just started to grin even more as both Anko and Sakura didn't really like the looks of it all that much. "If you must know I'm doing research as I'm a writer, I write novels." He said as he pulled out a book that both Naruto and Sakura knew very well, since both had seen their sensei reading it.

The book in question was called make-out-paradise as both Naruto and Sakura looked at the book and the two realized what it was. "Hey that's the same book that Kakashi sensei is always reading." Sakura said as she just gave Jiraiya a deathly glare.

Jiraiya just laughed a little as he looked over at the two young teens. "Oh so your heard of it?" He asked with a grin while Anko just gave a sigh knowing that this was not good but she wanted to see what her little student was going to do.

"After all it's gotten very famous." He said looking over at Naruto who just pointed his hand at the toad sage.

"Yes I have heard of it! It's just a dirty book its indecent that's what it is!" Naruto yelled while Sakura just smiled at him happy that Naruto would never Read a book like that and that he had just a little respect for woman.

"_Wow who knew Naruto respected woman like this."_ Sakura thought as she just looked over at Naruto with a sweet smile.

This was also noticed by Anko, who gave a sly smile at what she was seeing. _"Well it looks like that someone has as little growing crush on whisker boy." _Anko thought as she just laughed.

"Like I care what you say kid my works are liked by many people all around the world you know!" Jiraiya yelled with a scowl on his face.

Both kids just got more pissed knowing what he was going to do as they saw Jiraiya move towards where Sakura knew the woman had their hot spring. "Hey don't peek on the woman you pervert!" Sakura yelled shocked at what she was seeing.

Naruto also hated what this man was doing and just by looking at Sakura he knew that she must have used this place at time to relax. "You liar I don't want to hear your excuses, all I want to know is what you're going to do about my training?" Naruto yelled at his teacher.

"He's right you know, Kakashi said that you were to oversee Naruto's training not peeping on woman, I mean what your doing is wrong!" Sakura yelled wanting nothing more than to punch this man.

Anko for her part just sat down watching the show with the three enjoying what she was seeing. _"Man this is getting so much fun to watch, I only wish that I had some dumplings to eat right now."_ Anko thought smiling.

"Sakura chan is right so you better start overseeing my training! Then you go back to doing whatever you do, as I don't care what a sick pervert like you do old man!" Naruto yelled looking at Jiraiya, still angry at what this old man was doing and was doing everything he could not to just walk away but he needed this pervert to train him.

The two just looked at Jiraiya hopping that they could get this hermit to teach Naruto. "There is no way I'm going to train a brat like you! Not only but you disrespect my work brat!"

Both knew that they had to get Jiraiya to be Naruto's teacher, after all Sakura wanted to see how powerful Naruto would become. She already knew that she was not going to leave with Anko until she knew that Naruto would be taught by the toad sage.

However Naruto just gave a smile at the Toad Sage. "Oh you mean that make-out paradise book it was the best thing that I've ever read really." Naruto said as he looked over at Jiraiya with a grin.

Yet Sakura and Anko knew that Naruto was lying to the hermit. "Kid that's not going work since that book is only meant for adults." Anko said looking at Naruto.

Jiraiya just smiled at this and nodded his head and just looked over at Naruto. "Well that's just a little too bad for you brat!" He yelled as he looked at Naruto with a grin.

Naruto just gave a sigh as he looked back at Sakura, who was a little confused at what Naruto was going to do. _"Naruto, what are you up too?"_

As much as he didn't want to do this in front of Sakura knowing that she would be very unhappy with Naruto doing this, but he had to. "Oh man, well I guess that I have no other chose." Naruto said as he made a hand sign.

The three just watched as a cloud of white smoke covered all of Naruto's body it was already hard to see him or what he had done. Slowly the smoke disappeared the three just looked over at Naruto and already saw that he used a transformation Jutsu on himself but they didn't really know what he had done.

Naruto just looked over at Jiraiya and smiled a little, while the Toad Sage just looked wondering what Naruto was up too. "Take this you old hermit!" The voice said but it was in a girly voice. "As this you pervert is my Sexy Jutsu." She said with a giggle in her voice.

Sakura just looked on as she wondered what Naruto had done and at first wondered why his voice sounded like a girl, and once the smoke was gone Sakura could now see with her own eyes what Naruto had done. Sakura saw that Naruto's blonde hair was in two pig tails that reached Naruto's waste, which Sakura saw was a little more feminine as was the rest of her body Sakura knew right then that Naruto had changed himself into a girl a naked one too. With only just a little smoke covering up the naked parts of her body, but Sakura just looked on and saw that Naruto was smiling putting her finger to her lips as Jiraiya just looked on with a large smile on his face at seeing this. "Wow now that I like a lot! Tell you what kid I'll make you a deal." Jiraiya said with a sly grin on his face as he looked over at Naruto.

Sakura saw this and she didn't like it at all, this made it all the more worse that Naruto was using that technique she had seen him use in class. "Naruto, why did have to do that perverted Jutsu, and just when I thought you were starting to grow up!" She yelled moving over to where Naruto was ready to teach him not to use this Jutsu ever again.

Naruto on the other hand knew right away that he was in deep trouble and just moved back from his crush scared at what she might do to him, but what he didn't know was that he or she now was still in the Sexy form and Naruto also failed to see a rock behind as Naruto tripped over it. Yet as Naruto fell she tried to grab hols of something to stop falling to the ground however the one that she did grab hold of was Sakura's hand as Naruto pulled the pink haired girl down with her.

Sakura was shocked at this trying to make sure that neither, she or Naruto got hurt once the two hit the stone ground both just gave a light ow as they both closed their eyes not wanting to see what was going to happen.

Yet it was then that Sakura felt something not only in her hands but also on her mouth too, she could already tell that it was something soft within her hands while she felt something wet on her lips Sakura slowly opened her eyes to see what was going on and Sakura was shocked at what she was doing. Sakura saw that she was kissing Naruto while her hands were on her breasts even Naruto was looking at Sakura in shock too embarrassed by this and not sure what to do.

"_Oh man not again, why did this have to happen to me what's worse is I didn't want to kiss Sakura in my sexy Jutsu form." _Naruto thought as she looked into Sakura's eyes.

Naruto was still a girl and didn't know what to do as Sakura was not moving away from Naruto's mouth something that just confused the blonde even more, slow Sakura pulled away from Naruto with a deep blush on her face and still a little shocked at what she and Naruto had just done. Naruto just changed back before anything else happened and before Sakura really started to get pissed off at Naruto something that he didn't really want.

Sakura on the other hand just looked down at Naruto not sue on what to do herself as she knew what Naruto and her had done. "Naruto I'm sorry it was an accident!" She yelled as she jumped of Naruto while blushing like mad. _"Oh I can't believe that I kissed Naruto in his Sexy form too." _She thought looking back at Naruto.

Sakura then looked down at her hands. _"Naruto may have looked like a girl to the eyes of anyone watching, but her breasts felt very real to me." _Sakura thought to herself still blushing and looking at her hands knowing where they were not too long ago.

Naruto just looked at Sakura as well before he turned his back to her, not wanting Sakura to see him blush. "Sakura I'm sorry I didn't mean to kiss you!" Naruto yelled in fear at what Sakura was going to do to him.

On the other hand Jiraiya was just laughing like crazy at what he had just seen, going even as far to write it down in his little note book at what happened, Anko on the other hand couldn't help but laugh at this seeing the two young teens look at her with scowls on their faces. "Oh don't you give me that look you both loved it I can tell just by the way that the two of you are blushing." Anko said as she continued to smile at the two.

"Anyway I think that's its time that we go and start our training." Anko said as she looked down a Sakura once again giving Sakura the shivers as she looked at Anko crazy smile.

Looking at each other both Naruto and Sakura just nodded at each other knowing that they will both be getting stronger, so that they could face each other in the Chunin exam. "Well I guess that I'll be seeing you either in a month or whenever you're not training then Sakura." Naruto said as he just smiled at her as he gave her a thumb up.

With just one last smile from Sakura both she and Anko left leaving Naruto along with Jiraiya. "Well now that they are gone I think that it's time to start your training brat." Jiraiya said to Naruto who in turn just looked at the hermit a little shocked and even confused at what he said.

"What do you mean?" Was all that Naruto could really ask, after all Jiraiya said that he was not even going to train him, and all Naruto could think of was what made him change his mind. "Hey what gives? Why change your mind in training me?" Naruto asked narrowing his eyes at the Toad Sage.

Jiraiya just smiled at Naruto with a perverted grin on his face. "Well kid, think of it as thanks for what you and your pink haired girlfriend did, boy did that give me a lot of ideas for my next book and I can tell that it's going to be a hit." Jiraiya said grinning at what he saw this was something that Naruto didn't very much like.

Naruto just looked over towards his teacher to be. "Hey that's not funny you know!" Naruto yelled at Jiraiya not really liking what he was saying about him and Sakura since it was mainly embarrassing for him to hear and Jiraiya could tell just by looking at Naruto's face.

Yet this didn't stop the Toad Sage from kept on laugh. "Maybe kid but it was still worth it." He said turning around.

"Yeah whatever you say you old pervert, you just have no shame at all." Naruto said looking at Jiraiya.

With a laugh from Jiraiya who just looked over to where Naruto was. "But all joking aside I'll supervise your training for the next month, so be ready kid as I'm not going to go easy on you." Jiraiya told Naruto with a grin.

Naruto just smiled at Jiraiya and just nodded his head ready to do whatever the Toad Sage wanted him to do. "Alright then what are you going to teach me first?" Naruto asked excited at what he might learn.

"Well first there is something that I want to see if that's alright with you, so would you mind trying to walk on water?" He asked as Naruto just looked at the Toad Sage. "Just be careful as the water here is 60 degrees centigrade." He said warning Naruto who looked a little worried as he just looked at the water.

With this information Naruto slowly moved his way to the hot water, while Jiraiya told Naruto to use his Chakra so that he could walk on the water in the same way that he did with tree climbing. Slowly making sure to place Chakra to his feet he also made sure to focus as well. "Alright here I go." He said as he stepped onto the water.

However once he did so Naruto fell into the steaming hot water with a big yell too. "Yeow that's too hot way to hot!" He screamed as he got out of the spring water, all the while being watched by Jiraiya who was trying to work things out with Naruto.

"_Something is not right here." _Jiraiya thought looking at Naruto thinking what was going on.

Once Naruto was out and sitting down on the rocks ready to do what Jiraiya asked of him. "Hey Naruto, there's no need in wearing these stupid clothes." Jiraiya said as he told Naruto to take them off.

"Good now Naruto I want you to manipulate your Chakra for me one more time." Jiraiya said as Naruto just nodded and did what his teacher told him to do.

Once Naruto started to manipulate his Chakra, Jiraiya saw a seal on his stomach. _"So this is the formula used to seal the nine tailed Fox...?"_ Jiraiya thought looking at the seal on Naruto stomach more closely. "Two tetragram seals... a double seal and an eight-signed seal formula huh. So any of the fox's Chakra that leaks through the tetragram seal will be suppressed by and even meshed with the boy's own Chakra." Jiraiya said with a smile.

As he looked on Jiraiya knew what the Fourth was trying to do. _"Well I can see why you did this Minato, you did this for his own protection, however since then it's been blocked by a five-pronged seal an odd number seal placed on top of an even-numbered seal?"_ Jiraiya thought to himself crossing his arm together. _"This kid's Chakra and the fox's Chakra are mixing together in an unstable way, no wonder he can't manipulate his Chakra that well. Someone else must have done this, the formula's well if I were to take a guess I'd say that it was Orochimaru." _Jiraiya thought as he just looked at Naruto knowing what needed to be done.

Soon Jiraiya used the five pronged seal release, to undo what Orochimaru had done to Naruto, yet for Naruto however it was a little painful for the blonde and even shocked him too, yet this was just what Naruto needed as he once again tried to walk on the water, only this time Naruto didn't fall in. This just gave a smile that he was at last standing on the water all he could do was look over at Jiraiya wondering what he had done.

Still smiling Naruto looked at Jiraiya. "I don't know what you did or what's even going on, but this is awesome!" He grinned while Jiraiya just watched.

Jiraiya on the other hand continued to watch Naruto and knew that it was time that he learned how to control the fox's Chakra, Jiraiya just wondered if Naruto was really ready to handle this power that the Kyuubi had, yet all he did was just smile knowing that Naruto was.

With one last grin Jiraiya looked at Naruto again. "Alright kiddo, get over here! I'll teach you a super-special move." He said as Naruto just smiled even more at this and jumped in the air for joy and walked over Jiraiya.

Naruto was already existed on what this move was and wanted to know what it was. "That sounds so cool tell me what it is?"

Once Naruto was out of the water and back on the ground he walked over to Jiraiya and smiled at his teacher. "First before we go there's something you need to understand." Jiraiya said as he looked over at Naruto

Naruto on the other hand just looked over at Jiraiya, who went onto tell Naruto more about Chakra. "You see you've got two different types of Chakra." Jiraiya said getting very serious, while all Naruto did was look at him trying to understand what he meant.

"Have you ever sensed a special Chakra inside you Naruto?" Jiraiya asked, while Naruto was just thinking it over trying to know if what Jiraiya was saying was right.

After a while of thinking Naruto just opened his eyes and looked at Jiraiya. "Now that you mention it, I think there were a few times when I felt a flood of Chakra, and all of a sudden I had incredible strength, but the thing is I don't really remember much about it." Naruto told Jiraiya who just looked down at Naruto.

However Naruto was not yet done talking. "I do remember that it felt different from the Chakra that I would usually manipulate, but it's too hard to really describe, but if I think about it as colours. If my Chakra is yellow then this one would be red or something like that." Naruto said closing his eyes trying to think about it even more.

Jiraiya just smiled down at Naruto. "Good very good anyway it's getting late so let's leave the fun for tomorrow okay we shall meet here as well kid got it so don't be late." Jiraiya said to Naruto as he left before Naruto could even say anything to the Toad Sage.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile just after the two females left Naruto and Jiraiya both Sakura and Anko were at a different place with Anko ready to teach Sakura some moves, so that Sakura was ready for the last stages of the Chunin exam final. Anko just smiled over at Sakura, while said girl just looked over to Anko worried even more at what was going to happen to her.<p>

All Sakura could do was sigh at this but she still had a worried look on her face knowing that this was not going to be easy at all for her. "Oh man why do I get the feeling that she will be the death of me?" Sakura thought to herself as she heard Anko laughing a little.

"Now, now you don't have to worry I'm not going to hurt you." Anko said with just a sweet smile but soon that all changed as she smirked at Sakura. "After all I must first get your muscles built up, same with the rest or your body." Anko said while Sakura looked away, knowing she was right in a lot of ways.

However, Anko was not yet done, and she even saw the look that Sakura had on her face. "Now come on Sakura from what I've been told by Kakashi, you can already send your team-mate Naruto flying with a single punch." Anko said with a smirk.

Sakura on the other hand knew what Anko was trying to do and in a way knew she was also right and giggled a little. "Well I only ever did it when Naruto was doing something stupid after all." She said while all Anko did was laugh even more.

"Well once I'm done with you Sakura, you'll be able to smash not only rocks and boulders but even mountains too." Anko said licking her lips

This was something that both made Sakura smile and also worried on what Anko would to make her strong, however all Sakura did was look over at Anko with determined look on her face and in her eyes showing Anko that she was ready for anything that Anko throw at her.

Anko continued to look at Sakura and just smiled at the young girl already knowing what she was going to teach Sakura. "Alright Sakura I already know what to work on first." She said to Sakura with a sickly smile.

While Sakura did was look at Anko, wanting to know what it would be. "So what are you going to teach me first?" She asked while being clam about it.

"Well I was thinking that we would first work on your Taijutsu, not only in speed but also in strength Sakura." Anko said to her grinning while Sakura just nodded.

"Thanks you Anko sensei." Sakura said smiling at her teacher, while Anko just looked at Sakura and saw the mark on her neck.

Anko was still a little worried for Sakura and from what she heard from Kakashi, as she knew what it was like to have the same mark on her neck that Orochimaru gave her at the same age. It was just as painful reminder at what Orochimaru did to her and what he might do if he ever got his hands on Sakura.

Despite what Kakashi had told her, Anko wanted to know more on what Kakashi had said about this other Sakura. "So, Sakura can you tell me more on this other you or persona that you have?" Anko asked, as she then saw the look of pure fear that was on Sakura face and as much as she hated it Anko needed to know. "Sakura you have to tell me it's the only way anyone can help you."

Sakura was still shocked on this had did she know about the other persona that she had the one that wanted to kill everything around her, Sakura just didn't understand since she knew that she didn't tell Naruto or Kakashi about this. And right now Sakura didn't really want to talk about this she would just rather it all go away, but Naruto had said it was not her so in away Sakura knew that Naruto must have know about it somehow but he would never tell anyone without asking her. Slowly looking up at Anko and gave a sigh not really like talking about it but maybe Anko might be able to help her something that she wanted very badly right now.

"Well you see it's like this, at first I heard her voice in my head saying it like the power that Orochimaru gave me or rather us." Sakura explained to Anko while she went on to tell her more of this other persona she had in her.

Once Sakura had finished Anko just looked at Sakura and saw her face when she said what she had almost done to Naruto in the Forest of death, as well as the lives she had taken too. "Thanks for telling me this Sakura I know it's hard and I hope that what Kakashi told you about the mark on your neck." Anko said as she saw Sakura nod her head, remembering what he told her while sealing away the mark on her neck.

Sakura also wanted to know what Anko was going to do about her acid ability she had used on Kin. Sakura knew that she needed to get this under control, after all if not then the next time she it happed it would most likely kill someone, so Sakura just looked up at Anko and just gave her teacher a hard look. "Anko sensei can you help me with something else as well?" Sakura asked while Anko just looked at her wondering what she wanted as she knew that Sakura was very serious right now. "I'm sure no I know that you saw what I did to that Sound Ninja." Sakura said as she just looked at Anko and saw her nodding her head.

Anko was still a little confused but soon knew what Sakura was asking her to do, the acid ability that she had got somehow from the curse mark. "So you want to learn how to control this ability then?"

Sakura just nodded at this knowing full well that this had to be done, mainly so she didn't hurt her friends. "I do Anko Sensei it's just that I don't want to hurt my friends and the ones that I love. It scares me what I could do without learning how to control this."

Once again Sakura nodded while Anko just looked at Sakura and smiled at her, she liked this girl more and more since she was very determined, Anko was sure to give her that but she needed to be careful in teaching how to use this as well. "Alright then but first we need to work on the other parts of your Training as from what I have seen this Acid does not seem to hurt you, which is good."

Anko just started smiling that wicked smile that only she could pull off. "But first since your stamina sucks so bad, I'll have you start with a warm-up lap around Konoha."

"When you're done, come back here and we'll work on defence." Anko called over her shoulder and then, as an afterthought, added. "And don't think about cutting corners. I'll know."

With that, Anko disappeared in her trademark cloud of smoke, probably off to buy more dango while she waited. The jog back to the village was over quickly, but the same couldn't be said about the rest of the run. One lap around Konoha took her approximately 1 hour, but if she chakra-enhanced her leg muscles, she could run it in about 45 minutes. When she got back to training ground 11, Anko was sitting cross-legged under a tree, wearing an impatient scowl.

"The least you could do is chakra enhance your muscles. I don't have time to sit around waiting for you all day, you know?" she growled as she stood, crossing her arms. "You know how to do that, right?"

"Of course I know! And I did chakra enhance my leg muscles but I can't use too much in fear of this dame thing on my neck." Sakura said putting to her neck. "And the thing that talks to me, ever since the curse mark was sealed she hasn't said nothing to mefor a while, but I know that she is still there."

Anko just nodded understanding that Sakura was still worried about her Inner. "Now, moving onto defence is a key to being a ninja. If your enemies can't hit you, they can't kill you," Anko continued, addressing the first thing on her mental list of things she wanted to go over with the girl. "If I were to attack you right now, what would you do? Block or dodge?"

Furrowing her brow, Sakura tried picturing Anko attacking her, but she couldn't get a clear picture. There were too many possibilities and unknown factors. Which direction would she come from? Would she use weapons? Would she use Jutsu's? It was impossible to decide on a defensive action based on so little information.

"Exactly that's why you need to always be ready no matter what!" Anko beamed at her, the girl was a quick thinker and probably intelligent too. That would explain how she'd made it through the academy with such poor physique. "Therefore, as a ninja, you have to think on your feet and never let down your guard. Now, to test that theory..." Without any warning Anko lunged at Sakura, making sure to move just slowly enough for the girl to realize what was happening.

Sakura was a little surprised at this, but judging from what little interaction she'd had with Anko so far, this seemed just like the kind of thing she'd do hell she throw a Kunai at Naruto after and just loved to scare people shitless. She watched the purple-haired Kunoichi, waiting for the movement that would identify the type of attack she'd use. It came when Anko jumped, her right leg swinging in a wide arc towards her head. Sakura was already ninety-nine percent sure she wouldn't be able withstand the force of impact, should she decide to block. Instead, she dropped into a low crouch, letting Anko's leg swing harmlessly above her head.

All Sakura could do now was really wait to see what and see what Anko would do next, but looking up Sakura just saw Anko was looking at her. "So Sakura can you tell me why you dodge?" Anko asked making sure she didn't show if she was pleased or displeased with Sakura.

"Well I knew that I wouldn't be able to block it after all you a lot stronger than me, so dodging was the only option that would have worked." Sakura explained to Anko who was just smiling at Sakura at the response she had given.

"Very good Sakura you right about that so since you know that I do think that we now move on to something more advanced." When Sakura heard this she was a little more worried at what Anko meant by this, from just the way she said it Sakura she knew it would be different and was soon proved very right.

* * *

><p>While this was happening, Naruto was pretty bummed out lately since his previous battle and he tried to get it all out by training himself and honing in on his Jutsu's. Yet, he still couldn't stop thinking about Sakura despite this, feeling concerned for the pink-haired girl he had a liking to. "Dammit!" he cursed, training with one of his Shadow Clones to vent out his frustration. "Sakura, there has to be a way to help you…."<p>

He growled as he kicked his clone in the chin then countered with a punch to the face, though he watched his 'opponent' return to his feet and began a sweep to knock him to the ground but his Ninja skills managed to help him jump over that move. "Not bad, I have to admit… this is the first time I've ever had a sparring match with myself" he said with his usual smirk though it didn't last. "Alright, let's get back to it."

Yet no matter how hard no tried or how much training he was doing, his mind just went back to Sakura and what she was going throw right now, yes Naruto was worried about her being with the crazy lady as he called her. But what really was making him worried was that damn curse mark on Sakura's neck and the evil that was just inside waiting to get free.

With a deep sigh Naruto just sat down on the grass and tried to think what to do. "What should I do, I know Sakura keeps saying she is alright and that the mark thingy is sealed up now but..." Naruto just stopped there was no way he was going to think about if that crazy side of her got out, he could feel the evil that the persona Sakura had was letting out pure evil full of hatred and anger, an anger that was at Sakura.

"Sakura I won't let anything happen to you I swear it, after all it's my Ninja way." Naruto said smiling at the sky making sure he would do all, that he could to keep her safe. It was then that he heard something nearby. "You can come out Hinata…"

"Hey there Naruto…" came the voice of Hinata Hyūga of Team 8, appearing from behind the bushes and had heard that Naruto was training all by himself though normally she would be blushing mad as he came closer to him however she was a bit concerned. "What are you doing here?"

"Just been trying to get something off my mind right now…" explained Naruto, realizing that she must have found out that Sakura had that cursed mark on her neck which would be disastrous since he was in love with the pink-haired girl. "You heard everything I said my training, huh?"

Remaining silent, she nodded her head and could tell he cared for Sakura a lot then he thought about it for a moment and continued. "I'm not sure what to do right now, I'm worried about Sakura and I fear that mark on her will turn her into a monster and I don't want it to happen."

"That's horrifying…" said Hinata, feeling that she could at least try and help with the situation as Sakura was a friend of hers as well despite being on different teams. "If possible, I'll do what I can to help free her."

"Thanks…" began Naruto, appreciating the offer though he knew that if he wanted to free Sakura from the mark she now had, he would need to do so alone. "However, you don't have to worry… I can handle it on my own?"

Hinata was shocked a little at this and wonder why but Naruto just answered for her. "After, I need to help her since it's my fault it happened to her if I was just fast and didn't let that monster get to her or Sasuke then this wouldn't be happening to her right now." Naruto which worried Hinata a little at the way Naruto was, she could tell that he was worried something that worries her as well.

"Beside Hinata I've seen the thing that's in her, she will kill anyone that gets in her way, this other Sakura enjoys the joy of talking lives." When the shy girl heard this it made her worried what the evil persona would do she had already seen that acid attack of hers and it wasn't something she nor the others wanted to see again.

Hinata just smiled as best as she could, she still was in love with Naruto but she now knew that he was in love with Sakura, something that she should have seen but was happy for Naruto but also worried for Sakura and Naruto. It was at this point she would do all that should could to help Naruto and Sakura. "Anyway Hinata you need to go and get some rest you shouldn't be up since Neji hurt you but like I said before I will teach him a lesson that anyone can be strong."

"Naruto thank you." She said as Naruto just left heading back home as did Hinata as the sun was already going down, and Naruto knew he would have to be ready for tomorrow.

As Naruto made his way home he and seen Sakura and Naruto could tell she looked like hell. "No Sakura chan!" Naruto yelled as he ran over to her seeing a few cuts on her body but they were not that deep or that bad, but that still didn't mean that Naruto was worried for Sakura and what Anko did to her.

Once he reached her all Sakura did was look up at Naruto and smiled at him. "Hey I'm alright Naruto." Sakura told him as she just gave a smile. "It's just Anko sensei training can be hard, I think that she enjoyed it just a little too much." Sakura with a grin on her face showing Naruto, that it didn't really matter all that much to her since this was helping get even stronger.

For a while Sakura remained silent before she looked at Naruto with tears coming down her eyes "Naruto have I...become a monster?" She asked as Naruto just looked at her wondering why she had said this. "Because back in the Forest of Death, when we got attacked by the Rain Ninja a part of me enjoyed, even if that other me was in control at the time I enjoyed watching that Rain Ninja die. I even thought that his team mates also deserved to and I know what you thinking Naruto but me and my Inner are the same or used to be. Naruto...what am I turning into, I just don't know anymore!" A few tears escaped her eyes, and she whispered out. "I'm so scared Naruto so scared."

Naruto was shocked by hearing this but simply pulled Sakura into a hug. "Sakura you're not a monster, it's that Inner persona you have she making you feel like this to try and make you think you like all the killing. But I know that you don't, you're not the kind of person who enjoys that so no matter what you feel you're not a monster so never think that." Naruto said looking at Sakura right in the eyes, doing all that he could to give her hope that she needed.

Looking up Sakura just smiled at Naruto. "Thanks Naruto I needed that you've giving me hope that I can fight this thing." She said as she pointed to her Curse Mark.

With that the two just continued walk as they talked on what their two teaches were like but they didn't give anything away on what they were learning after all both Naruto and Sakura wanted it to be a surprise for each other when they fought in the last rounds along with Sasuke.

And speaking of said Uchiha the two could already see him as he had just finished talking to Kakashi when he saw both of his Team-mates, all he did was smirk at the two and saw Sakura had been through hell and that was just from glancing at her. "What happened to you Sakura?"

All Sakura could do was scoff at this. "That dame Anko I swear she's sadistic, and enjoys what she does to me, I feel like I'll be dead before I get to the finales to meet you two."

Naruto on the other hand just smiled at her. "Hey don't worry Sakura-chan, she can't kill you or she would lose her fun." Naruto said laughing knowing that in a way he was right and that Anko was her teacher as well.

"Sure that makes me feel so much better Naruto knowing that." She said with a deep sigh, as she just looked at her home. "Well night you two keep training as I want to see what you both can do in a month." Sakura told the two, who just nodded at her as Sakura opened the door to her house and gave one last look at the two males before closing it.

Once inside Sakura just gave a smile and was about to her boats off when she heard her parents calling out to her in fear. Sakura just looked up to see her two parents both of whom were very worried, Sakura already knew that Kakashi must have told the two what had happened to her, and right now she wish that he hadn't she didn't want them to worry about her after all.

Her mother Mebuki is a fair-skinned woman with shoulder-length, blonde hair with a single bang which falls down into her face. She also has green eyes and was wearing a white qipao dress with three red circular designs at the bottom of the front of her dress as well as the back. Underneath the dress, she wears pink ¾-length pants along with brown sandals.

Her father Kizashi is a kind-faced man with blue eyes, and dull-pink hair which is styled into the shape of a cherry blossom. He also has sideburns which flow into his angular moustache and a bit of stubble on his chin. He was wearing a dark, loose-fitting kimono-shirt which has a green, inner-lining and sleeves which extend beyond his kimono shirt. This is held closed by a simple obi which he wears along with a burgundy colored ¾-length pants and a pair of simple slippers. He also was wearing a simple silver necklace with a pink cherry blossom design on it with a single petal being deep red in color.

Despite Mebuki normally being clam, right now she was terrified for her daughter and what would happen to her. "Oh Sakura my sweet little girl why did this happen to you." Mebuki cried as she pulled Sakura into a hug.

Even her father was worried hell he was not making any jokes on the situation as well. "I know you're wondering how we know Sakura, your teacher told us what happened Sakura." He said as Sakura just looked down before she looked up at the two.

"Mum Dad it's alright Kakashi Sensei sealed this mark up, so I no longer have to worry about it." Sakura said to the two. "As for the cuts well that was Anko sensei." Sakura said in a fearful tone of voice as even her two parents back off a little at hearing her name.

Kizashi just lightly at the teacher his daughter had. "Well that is one crazy lady that I would never want to go near, she gives me the creeps. " He said with a joke as both his wife and daughter who just looked at him and only shock their heads at this as the two women just left to get dinner ready while Kizashi just looked at the two and where they had gone. "Was it something I said?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN Well the end of another chapter I just hope that you all like it and again I'm sorry it took so long, anyway please leave me a review to let me know what you think and I hope you all like that I added Hinata, anyway see you next time and ideas are welcomed too.**


	8. Chapter 8 the third stage begi

**A/N Thank you all for waiting I have been so very busy with my other stories that I have not had time for this one but here it is. And most have you have wondered who Hinata will be with that at this point I'm not sure but it's not Naruto it can be Kiba but only if you the readers want that, now as always I don't own Naruto.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Jutsu's"**

"_**Dark inner/Kyuubi speech"**_

Chapter 8 the third stage begins

It had been Fifth-teen days since Team 7 all began to train under their teachers and at this point Naruto was learning how to summon Toads, but was have little to no luck in summoning one.

This was something that Jiraiya was starting to get tired of, as he once again yelled at Naruto. Needless to say, the blonde-haired ninja had other things on his mind as he was more worried about Sakura than anything else.

"_Dammit, why did this have to happen…?"_ He thought to himself, not caring if Jiraiya was yelling at him for being unable to summon any Toads and it felt like he didn't care about anything anymore?

Eventually the Toad Saga stopped yelling, upon seeing the expression on his pupil's face and didn't know what to say about it. "Naruto stop looking down, Kakashi already said he sealed her Mark so she should be safe as long as she doesn't use it." Jiraiya said knowing Naruto was worried.

Naruto could only node at this as he just looked away from his teacher. "I'm just worried is all I just wish this never happened to her." Naruto said with a frown looking down at the ground.

"Like I said all I want to do, is find away to help her and free her from this Dark version that wants to take her over." Naruto said as he stood up, already to try again. "Alright, after all I want to get this down." Naruto said as he once again tried to summon a toad.

* * *

><p>Yet as this was going on Sakura was just sitting in Ino's flower shop since Anko had been called away due to an emergency by the Hokage and Anko said that Sakura could have the next few hours off.<p>

Sakura remained silent and nodded as she decided to get some rest in an attempt to get her mind off of the whole situation that she was now in. "What am I thinking…" she asked herself, taking a walk to get her head straightened but how can she when something inside of her will eventually snap due to the mark.

She still has yet to speak to Naruto, as she doesn't want him to worry even more then there's Sasuke, the boy she had a crush on and how he would feel about this. Yet, it was a mess that she feels couldn't be resolved at all so maybe there might be one way to stop this.

"Sakura?" came a certain voice, causing her to turn to see that Hinata Hyuuga was there and she had a concerned look on her face since she heard about the mark on the pink-haired girl's body.

"What are you doing here Hinata?" wondered Sakura, a bit surprised that Hinata was checking up on her but knew that it couldn't be helped as everyone in the village already knows about this 'small' problem.

"Well I…I came to see you after hearing what… what been going on." Hinata said with a weak voice which was also slightly stuttering too.

Sakura could only give a weak smile at this knowing that she also wanted to help her. "I take it you want to help me as well huh?"

Hinata just simple nodded as this as she held her hand close to her body and got a good look at the mark that was on Sakura's neck, something that Sakura saw and just placed her hand over and looked away slightly. "Well you can't Hinata I just want this to go away." Sakura said she hadn't really told many of the nightmares she had been having some of which involved her dark inner killing people she cared for.

"But Sakura san…" Hinata began but was cut off as she saw Sakura give a weak smile at her.

"Hinata I do appreciate what you want to do but I don't want people to get hurt." Sakura said as she didn't want anyone to know the dream she had last night. "I can feel that dark side of me whenever I sleep I see her face laughing at me, ready and waiting to take over and kill everyone I care for." Sakura said with a deep and sad sigh, she was just happy the seal prevented that from happening but it was still on her mind.

Hinata just looked at Sakura a little shocked at what she had just heard Sakura say and as she looked at her face she could see the fear on the pink hair girls face as she placed her hand where her curse mark was. After all just about everyone saw what she had done to the Kin girl.

"Anyway Hinata I'm going to see Ino so thanks." She said with a weak smile as she left while Hinata just watched Sakura leave.

Unknown to her, Kiba and Shino came along as the two saw her looking at Sakura. "So Hinata what did she tell you?" Kiba asked as Akamaru gave a light bark.

Hinata was still looking at Sakura's back as she walked away as she started to tell them what Sakura had told her. "I see." Was all Shino said as he went back to training with Kurenai, so that he was ready for the Chunin exam finals?

As Shino left both Hinata and Kiba along with Akamaru just looked at each other one last time before going off to help Shino.

* * *

><p>Sakura on the other hand just walked through the streets of Konoha as she headed to Ino's flower shop. "Hey Ino, how's it going?" Sakura asked as she walked into the shop and saw her friend at the counter.<p>

However Sakura noticed that Ino was grinning at her like she knew something had happened. "Ummmmm Ino what are you grinning at?" Sakura asked as Ino just continued to smile at Sakura.

With a giggle Ino just went over to where Sakura. "Oh now don't act like that Sakura I heard what happened you know." Ino said as she looked at Sakura and smiled.

Sakura on the other hand didn't know what Ino was on about. "Ino what are you talking about." She said looking confused as the only thing that would get Ino's interest was who Sakura was training with.

"Oh come on Sakura, I heard all about the kiss you had with Naruto and in his sexy Jutsu form as well who knew you were into that sort of thing." Ino said to a now blushing Sakura. "Or that you were even into girls."

"WHAT!" Sakura yelled in shock at what Ino had just told her. "How the hell did you even know about that?"

Ino just looked over at Sakura and began to smile. "Oh I saw the whole thing was going to head to the hot spring to relax when what do I see you and Naruto in his sexy form making out." Ino said with a smile while Sakura face turned red from embracement.

"Oh don't worry Sakura I won't tell anyone." Ino said giving her friend. "So why are you looking for some flower want to give Naruto some?" Ino asked while Sakura shock her head.

"No I was going to buy some for Lee after what happened to him." Sakura said with a sad expression on her face remembering what she saw happen to him in his fight with Gaara.

Ino's face lowered when she heard that say this and was not sure what to say and knew. "Sakura there is something that I think you need to know about Lee." Ino said in a low voice as Sakura just looked up at her friend from the many flowers she was looking at.

"What's the matter Ino Lee will be alright after all he still needs to fight Naruto, Sasuke and that Neji kid." Sakura said with a smile, while Ino just frowned even more.

"Sakura he won't, because of Lee's injuries were so serious the doctors think he may never be a Ninja again." Was all she said as Sakura eyes widened in shock at what she had just been told and hated that she didn't know? "Don't blame yourself Sakura you couldn't have known after all you've been training with Anko." Ino said placing an arm on Sakura shoulder.

Sakura just nodded and picked up a flower to give Lee, she wished that there was something she could do to help, but knew she was not a Medic Ninja. "Come on Sakura lets go see him." Ino said grabbing Sakura's hand and smiled, while Sakura just looked up at her friend and returned the smile as the two headed off to see Lee.

While this was going on as Orochimaru who was going over the plans to attack Konoha and who he should get now. "Hmmm I wonder who I should go after now." The Snake Sannin thought with a wicked smile on his white face. "I still want the Sharingan from dear Sasuke kun." He said licking his lips with a sick smile.

But then his thought changed to the pink hair girl of the team. "But then there is her…" He said with a grin on his face as he still remembered what happened to Kin.

Just then the three members of the sound Genin came into the room that they were all staying at. "You called for us Lord Orochimaru." Zaku said as he and the other two bowed in front of their Lord.

Orochimaru then looked at the three he was going to use both Zaku and Kin for the Edo Tensei so he could bring back both the First and Second Hokage's so he could use the two on his old teacher. But he still wanted to see Sakura dark half which Kabuto had told him about, and he very much wanted to see it. "I must say you three done a good job with Team 7." H began looking at the three with a smile.

He saw that Kin's face had been fixed thanks to Kabuto but the part that Sakura had touched left a nasty scar that would never go away, even now that side of her face which showed her teeth as for her arm there was not much that could be done at this point for her or to get it back.

Kin just tightened her fist in anger at what the bitch had done to her. "_How dare she do that to me she ruined me, I will make her pay and make her suffer as I kill those she loves." _Kin thought as both Dosu and Zaku could feel the killing intent that Kin had and both knew that she wanted nothing more than to kill Sakura right now, yet the three Genin didn't notice the smirk that was on Orochimaru's face as he too looked at Kin and smiled.

"_Good it seems that Kin wants some revenge on Sakura this may just help me see this dark side for myself." _Orochimaru thought with a sickly smile feeling the anger from her, and all he did was give a light chuckle as the three looked up. "I see that you want some revenge on the girl that did this to you my dear?"

Kin just looked up and nodded her head as she greeted her teeth together. "I do."

Orochimaru silently grinned at Kin and had a feeling that things may go more smoothly than he originally thought. "Listen well as I have a task that only you can perform..." he began to speak to her on what he had recently come up with.

Kin on the other hand just smiled as he listened to what Orochimaru had in mind while Dosu just looked on not liking this idea at all and knew what the true intention was. _"He is sending Kin to her death just so he can see what that girl can do." _Dosu thought with a frown from underneath the mask that was over his face.

* * *

><p>In the meantime, Sakura was alone at the park as she kicked a nearby rock out of anger if not annoyance as life couldn't get any worse, she was hoping that she could drown herself in a lovely bath provided that nobody watched her doing so…. Still, she wondered what she was feeling for Naruto especially due to her previous crush on Sasuke.<p>

And it confused her to no end, she was still embarrassed that Ino found out about the kiss she had with Naruto, but Ino said she wouldn't tell anyone about it. And she was grateful for that as well. "Argh I need to get out!" Sakura yelled, before making a big sigh.

Thinking it over she thought that she should go and see how Lee was doing, since it was a day off from training. Slowly she made her way to the hospital and as she got closer she saw that Naruto was lying on the ground and in a large foot print, she didn't know what happened but knew that he was out cold, so she ran over to Naruto while she was wondering what had happened to him.

As she got closer she began calling out his name, but he didn't answer which made Sakura worried a little as well. "Naruto!" She called once again as she got closer to him just as some of the nurses came out of the hospital also looking Naruto over.

Once she was close to him she got down on her knees and saw that he was all just very tired, and she wondered what had happened to him. "Don't worry Miss he is alright just very tired." A nurse said as she picked up Naruto and took him inside the hospital, with Sakura following close by.

* * *

><p>Later that day Naruto was in a bed as Sakura was sitting next to him, as he lied in the bed as he still hadn't woken up yet, and in that time two nurse brought him inside with Sakura following right behind still worried as well as wondering what happened to him and after a while waiting for Naruto to wake up, and after a while Sakura saw the door open as Shikamaru walking into the room.<p>

"So I take it that he hasn't woken up yet?" The Nara genius asked as he placed his hands in his pockets.

Looking back at Naruto, Sakura just shook her head, at what he asked. "No not yet, I was on my way to see Lee and when I got to the hospital Naruto was just lying on the ground next to the hospital." Sakura explained to Shikamaru, as the later just nodded.

Before the two could say anything else Anko walked into the room after hearing that Sakura was with Naruto by one of the nurses. "Well there you are Sakura I was wondering where you." She said as she looked at Sakura with a smirk on her face, as she saw Sakura's hand was on Naruto's without the girl even knowing. "Anyway, we need to go Sakura I have a few more things that will help you." Anko said with a smirk on her face as she licked her lips.

All Sakura could do was gulp, already knowing that Anko was going to put her through more hell. Giving a sigh she got up from where she was sitting and headed to where Anko was, but gave one last glance at Naruto who was still out of it. "Can you make sure that he's alright?" Sakura asked Shikamaru, as he just nodded at her and sat down in the chair that she was using not too long ago.

"Well this may take a while." The lazy Nara said as he took out a book and began reading.

Sakura on the other hand was still walking alongside with Anko and Sakura couldn't help but wonder what Anko was going to teach her this time. "So Anko sensei what will you be teaching me?" Sakura asked looking at Anko, who just smiled at her.

Still smiling Anko just looked down at the girl. "Well Sakura I was thinking that we would teach you some Genjutsu, as it may help you in your match." She explained looking at Sakura who was confused. "You see your teacher Kakashi said that you would do well at Genjutsu and I'm not good at that sort of thing." Anko said with a smirk not wanting to show Sakura weakness that there was some thing she didn't know about.

Sakura just nodded as she looked at her teacher. "So who will be teaching me Genjutsu then?" She asked wondered who could help her, already knowing that learning some Genjutsu may help her in her matches later on.

All Anko did was look at Sakura and smiled again at the girl as she just looked over to as she and Sakura saw Kurenai, who was smiling at them both. "Well I'm happy that you could make it."

Sakura just looked over at the woman in question and was wonder how Genjutsu was going to help her, but she just smiled ready and waiting to learn some Genjutsu. _"And maybe I could make some of my own as well."_ Sakura thought to herself.

The two adults just looked over at Sakura and nodded as Sakura tightened her fist as she looked at them back. "Just don't go easy on me got it I need all you both can give me no matter what."

Both Anko and Kurenai remained silent at the pink-haired girl, understanding that she wants to become stronger in order to better help Naruto and Sasuke when the time came then it wasn't until after a few seconds later that the former spoke. "Very well, however don't take us too lightly as this isn't like the Chunin Exams" she explained with a serious expression on her face.

"Yeah, I understand and I'm more than ready to prove myself" said Sakura, getting into her fighting stance and both adults did the same, getting ready to see who would make the first move. "Get ready, because here I come!" She then charged at the two, sending a swift kick to Kurenai's head, which the Sensei of Team 8 was able to duck under then tried to trip the pink-haired Team 7 member only to see her jump out of the way.

However, Sakura failed to notice that Anko was right behind her and managed to hit her on the back with her elbow and watched as the girl landed flat on the ground, leading to the two women giving her a frown as she slowly got back onto her feet. "Still think it was a good idea taking own two veteran Ninjas such as ourselves?" asked Kurenai, hoping that Sakura wasn't making a huge mistake in fighting both of them at once.

"Yes, I do and I want to show Naruto and Sasuke that I can be just as strong as both of them when something is at stake." answered Sakura, giving a small smirk on her face while wiping a small drop of blood from her mouth then she charged at the two, bringing them into a standstill as they parried their punches and kicks though were a bit surprised that the young girl showed some determination.

Sakura on the other hand, silently continued her assault as she saw her attacks easily blocked by the two adults without any effort but she knew that she could prove herself if she was to come up with the right strategy against strong opponents in tight situations even if she had that damned mark on her neck.

The two older women just looked over at her and smiled at the girl's determination and nodded knowing that they wouldn't hold back. "Alright then, here we come again."

* * *

><p>As this was going on Naruto was after waking up and dealing with Gaara who had come to try and kill Lee but was thankful stopped with help from Shikamaru and Gai who had arrived just in time.<p>

As Naruto was about to leave the hospital and back to training, after all he knew just were the old pervert was, and all Naruto could was sigh at this. "That damn old pervert." Naruto said heading towards the hot springs.

As he was about to head there, Naruto bumped into Ino who had fallen right on the ground and landed on her butt. "Ow hey watch where you going!" Ino said as she looked up to see the one who had bumped into her. "Oh Naruto it's you" Ino said smiling seeing her friends team-mate, but soon she smiled. "Come to see if you can have another girl on girl action with Sakura." Ino said with a smirk on her face.

When Naruto heard this all he could do was blush like mad. "How did you find out?" He yelled before Ino placed her hand over his mouth, knowing he might say something he shouldn't.

Ino just gave a grin. "Oh this is just so much fun, first forehead now you." Ino said laughing at this, while Naruto just frowned at this. "Oh don't be like that Naruto so you kiss while you were a girl, just be thankful only I know this."

Naruto was just a little worried at this even more after all who knew what Ino was going to do. "So what are you going to do with this information?" Naruto asked worried Ino would want him to do her a favor to keep Ino from telling everyone he knew about that kiss.

Ino just looked over at Naruto and smirked and could tell he was worried and couldn't help but want to play a prank on him. _"I wonder if I can prank the master prankster." _Ino thought as she looked at Naruto and smiled, which Naruto picked up on.

Now knowing that Ino had that look in her eyes Naruto knew that she was going to do something. "Please Ino don't tell people what happened." Naruto pleaded to the blonde girl. "After all what would Sakura do if people found out?" Naruto as he soon panicked even more as he knew Sakura would either be embarrassed or very angry at Naruto.

Seeing the look that Naruto had Ino couldn't help but laugh at him, while Naruto just looked over at the blonde girl. "Well I got you Naruto." Ino said as she laughed even harder. "Who would have thought I would prank you like that?" She asked herself, true it was not that could but she still got him.

"Look Naruto I won't tell anyone okay, after all Sakura is my best friend." Ino said as she placed her hand on Naruto's shoulder. "Just make sure you look after her Naruto, okay."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Sakura had arrived at her home and noticed that her parents were not here and just gave a sigh at this as her whole body was covered in cuts and even a few scratches on her body. <em>"I need a nice hot shower, after the day I've had."<em> She thought as she took off her sandals and slowly stepped into the living room and headed to the bathroom so she could have her shower.

Once she entered the bathroom and began to take off her clothes and ran the hot water but gave a look in the mirror as she looked at the curse mark that was on her shoulder, and just gave a frown at this and she just simple stepped to have her shower.

"_At least I'm alone with my thoughts." _Sakura thought with a smile as she enjoyed the warm touch of the water on her body.

**"_Alone, since when were you ever alone in here pinky? I will always be here with you."_** When Sakura heard that voice her whole body just froze as she shook her head and placed her hand over the mark that was on her shoulder, wonder how her Inner was doing this. Or maybe she really was going crazy Sakura really didn't know anymore at this point.

Yet she could hear the laughter deep in her head.**_"Oh _****_Saku chan, you are crazy you just don't know it yet, after all. In some way as much as I hate it I'm you." _**Inner said with a giggle, a dark a sickly giggle. **_"I have to say Saku chan, the seal you have _****_is a right pain in the ass, no thanks to Kakashi I'll just have to kill him for doing that."_** Inner said with a sigh. **_"All I can do is once again is watching, but at least I can talk to you again." _**Inner said as she laughed.

It was something that she didn't want to hear and she mentally cursed her Inner with every fiber of her being, if it wasn't for Orochimaru, maybe she wouldn't be like this… unfortunately it happened and she knew that sooner or later it would take over again… "Why are you doing this to me?" she asked, even if it looked like she was talking to nobody present. "What do you plan to do to me?" She asked and was thankful that the seal Kakashi had would stop her from taking over

**"_Come now, haven't you figured it out yet?"_** Asked the Inner, letting out an evil grin on her face though it wasn't shown due to being inside of Sakura, the mark began to hurt the girl even more and more. **_"I know you are enjoying it so why bother resisting? Nobody will even care once this is all over…."_**

The pink haired girl winced in more pain as the mark was starting to get stronger, though after a while… the pain stopped, the Inner knew that now wasn't a good time to do this at least for now as she wanted to see her other self suffer slowly in order to open her eyes to the truth that not even Naruto or Sasuke can help her. "Dammit…" breathed Sakura, falling to her knees at the thought especially with having to deal with this again.

Sakura just stood back to her feet, she knew that this was all Inner could really do to her at this point, since Sakura would have to use the mark on her neck in order for her dark half to be free. "I will never let you out, as I will never use the seal that is on me." Sakura said firmly as she smiled knowing she would do all she can to beat this and soon thought of Naruto, Sakura knew that he would help her through this.

Inner on the other hand couldn't help but laugh. **_"Oh really is that what you really think my dear Saku chan?" _** Inner asked with yet another laugh. **_"Well then I will just have to show you how wrong you are Sakura and I will enjoy when the times come."_**

Sakura just frowned at this and wanted to know why Inner was doing this. "Why are you doing this to me?" She asked with a deep scowl knowing it was odd as Inner would be able to see it.

**"_What do I want?"_** She asked in a playful tone. **_"Well one is for you to suffer, but I want to be in control of your body, I want freedom I want your body so that I can be free!" _**Inner yelled with anger in her voice.**_ "Why is it that you are free to walk around this weak and pathetic village? Can you tell me that Saku chan, why should I just watch?" _**Inner yelled with more anger.

Sakura just frowned at what she was being told. "Well I won't hand it over to you, after all who knows what you would do, all the people you would kill!" Sakura yelled after all she had already killed one person in the Forest of Death and then there was what she did to Kin, and this was something that Sakura didn't like and what made it worse was she was remember more of what she does when Inner takes over, but all Sakura heard was her Inner laugh at that last part.

**"_Oh you really think that do you? Sooner or later your body shall be mine and I will use it to kill everyone you know and care for. That way I know that I will have full control of your body while you are forced watch and as I said before Saku chan…" _**Inner said, as Sakura just listened to her.**_"We are the same, and no matter what you say you know it to be true after all I know that you enjoyed what you did to Kin I sure did."_** After that was said Inner went silent, which Sakura was grateful for.

She also wanted to just ignore what Inner said and stepped out the show as she grabbed hold of a white towel and wrapped it around her body. No matter what Sakura would beat this thing. "Well just a few more days then the Chunin exam next stage will start." And Sakura was going to make sure that she would be ready. "After all I go to face him…" She said as an image of Dosu appeared in her mind, which only made her shiver with fear.

* * *

><p>Naruto on the other hand was off meting Jiraiya ready to learn more and soon came to where he knew his perverted teacher was. "Oh yeah this is gold." Naruto heard a voice he knew all too well say with a perverted laugh, while all Naruto could do was give a sigh at this.<p>

Looking up he saw Jiraiya, and Naruto knew what his teacher was looking at. "Hey Pervy sage will you stop that already!" Naruto yelled as the woman that Jiraiya was peeping on looked over to where they heard the voice and saw that they were being peeped on.

"Oh my good it's a pervert!" One woman with a red swimsuit and long black hair and green yelled as she pointed up to him with a scowl.

Soon the other woman just looked over to where their friend was pointing too and they all saw that she was right, they were being peeped on and all any of them could do was scream at this just began to throw whatever they had at him hopping that it would hit him out of the tree.

Naruto on the other hand just watched this with a smile on his face, knowing that he was getting what was coming to him. _"Well that should teach him at least." _Naruto thought with a smile as he saw one of the objects hit Jiraiya right on the head.

Jiraiya did the best that he could to dodge a few objects that were thrown at him, but soon his luck had ran out when a lone sandal had hit Jiraiya on the head. This made the Sannin lose his footing of the tree branch that he was on and fell to the ground, hitting his head.

While Naruto just walked over to his knocked out teacher and all Naruto could do was sigh at this. "Man now what?" Naruto asked as he looked down at his teacher. "Now I have to wait until he wakes up." Naruto mumbled to himself.

After a while Jiraiya soon woke up and looked around to find Naruto looking at him with a frown. "You know you're meant to be training me and not peeping on woman!" Naruto yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jiraiya just gave a cough and nodded a little at this. "Well I guess you're right." He said, but that all soon changed as he got that perverted grin on his face. "After all I got all I need for my new book!" He yelled as Naruto just shook his head, while Jiraiya continued to laugh as he looked at his notes. _"This might be my best book yet, after all with the info I got and seeing Naruto and his pink hair girl kissing while using that sweet Jutsu will make this the a best seller." _Jiraiya thought with a grin.

"Yeah, yeah what's next anyway?" Naruto simple asked not have a clue at what his teacher was thinking.

With a slight cough Jiraiya just looked at Naruto and smiled. "Well there is one more thing that I think I can teach you before the next stage Chunin exams." Stated Jiraiya as he extended his right arm, while Naruto just watched to see what was going on.

Naruto just looked in awe as he saw a blue sphere, and seeing this Naruto couldn't help but give a large smile. "Wow what is this?" Naruto asked still with that same awe on his face.

Smiling even more Jiraiya just answered what Naruto said knowing that he was ready to know his father's Jutsu. "Well Naruto, this Jutsu is called the Rasengan a Jutsu that was invented by the Forth Hokage himself." Jiraiya said with a grin on his face.

Naruto couldn't help but grin at the sight, as he looked up at his teacher. "So are you saying that you going to teach me this Jutsu?" Naruto asked with a smile as Jiraiya just nodded.

Naruto couldn't help but jumps for joy at hearing this knowing that with a Jutsu like this, he would not only keep Sakura safe from Orochimaru, and it would help him become Hokage as well. "However, this will not be an easy task Naruto." Jiraiya said as he saw Naruto stop jumping around.

"Awe man that just stinks I want to learn it fast and quick!" Naruto mumbled as he crossed his arms over his chest.

Jiraiya on the other hand just laughed at him. "Oh you will Naruto." Jiraiya said with a grin. "But you will need to work harder than ever before."

* * *

><p>Before long, the time had come for the next stage of the exam as many people from other lands, such as the Sands Kazekage was just one of them. Even many villagers of the leaf were here and a few were members of the Konoha rookies that hadn't past the second stage.<p>

Sakura was outside the arena with her parents who had come to see their daughter fight. "Well sweet heart good luck." Mebuki said as she gave Sakura a hug while her father Kisaka just grinned at her.

"I will mum." Sakura said with a smile as she went to the arena where the others were already waiting. "I just hope all the training I've got will be worth it." Sakura said to herself, as she placed her hand on the mark. _"I just hope that it doesn't act up."_

* * *

><p>Ino and the other of their class just looked down and saw that everyone was there apart from Sasuke who had yet to show up. "Damn where is Sasuke anyway?" She asked as she only saw that both Naruto and Sakura had showed up from their team.<p>

Chōji just nodded as he looked down as well and saw the one that he had faced Dosu who both members of Team ten saw was looking over at Sakura. "That Dosu guy keeps looking at Sakura and I don't like it." Chōji said as he and Ino looked down.

Down in the arena Dosu was staring at Sakura as he remembered what he Zaku and Kin were told to do, he just looked up and saw Kin with her banged face, as well as her missing arm too. The sound ninja just looked over with Zaku who just looked over at their target.

"_Oh yes I will show that pink hair bitch for doing this to me, I will make sure she suffers dearly and suffer she will." _Kin thought as she looked over at her targets parents and just gave a wicked smile. _"I know that lord Orochimaru said to make them suffer and hurt them but I just might kill one of them just to see the pain on her face."_

"_I don't like this Orochimaru wants to bring out that other girl." _Dosu thought knowing that awaking this dark half that the girl had was a mistake. _"And using her parents __when the attack starts no less and just to make it come out." _Dosu thought as he gazed over at Sakura.

Sakura looked up at the crowd from the arena and smiled when she saw her parents who had come to see her. She stood in a line with the rest of the Genin, and just like with the other she and Naruto noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sasuke?" She asked as she looked at Naruto.

"Don't know." Naruto said from his spot next to her.

"Alright, listen up." Genma, who was Hayate's replacement, said. "The rules are the same as last time, there are none. The fight continues until someone dies, forfeits, or is unable to continue. In addition, I can step in and stop the match at my own discretion. Now then, Naruto Uzumaki and Neji Hyūga remain down here. The rest of you go up to the observation level."

Sakura just looked over at Naruto with a worried look on her face before she smirked. "You kick his ass Naruto, and please Naruto be careful."

Naruto just smiled at her and nodded as he gave a thumb up. "You bet Sakura Chan there is no way I'm going to lose dattebayo."

All Sakura could do was smile as she and the other Genin so they could watch the fight as both Naruto and Neji, as the two just looked at each other with Naruto looking over at the Hyūga with a frown on his face but what he said next really made Naruto angry. "You should give up now it's your destiny to lose to me Naruto Uzumaki."

Naruto on the other hand just extended hit fist out over to Neji. "As I said before, you're going down!" Naruto yelled while all Neji did was just smirk.

All Naruto did next was laugh as he remembered what Neji said. "I also don't believe in destiny," Naruto said with a grin on his face.

"You're a failure, Naruto." Neji said. "A failure will always be a failure it's just how destiny work so you should accept it the four Hokage's, even the fourth, and became Hokage because they were destined to be Hokage."

Naruto just frowned at what he heard. "That's enough, shut your damn mouth!" he snapped. "They each became Hokage because they worked hard to earn it! They didn't have it handed to them because of destiny! I may be considered a dead last by most people, but I won't let that stop me! I'll become Hokage, and nothing short of death will stop me."

"Yeah you show him Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her fist into the air this was something that made Naruto smile.

Neji returned the frown and activated his Byakugan. "It seems we are at an impasse. Let us find out through battle whose philosophy is correct."

Genma just looked at the two and said just one word to them both. "Begin!" He yelled as both opponents were ready as this more than a fight to pass to the next stage but a battle to see whose philosophy was right.

* * *

><p><strong>AN well guys end of chapter, and as I said before I am really sorry for the wait this year has not been good for me in updating my stories as I have had a lot of bad luck but at least it's up for you ya. And yes Naruto learned the Rasengan sooner which I cut since we all know how it's done**

**Now I need help coming up for Justus for Sakura which I will be very grateful for and mention you in the next chapter as well and they can be a deadly as you like them to be since dark Sakura will know them as well so just PM them to me.**

**Now the next fights is when the matches will start up so please keep reading and have a good Christmas and a good new year as well, and please review as always and if you have ideas please share them and I will think them over and I might use them later on.**


	9. Chapter 9 Naruto vs Neji

**A/N well more for Sakura curse mark for you guys and I would like to give a big thanks to everyone who gave me Justus for Sakura as they have helped me in a great deal, as for updates taking a while I have sadly lost my job and it been making me worry a lot which means I've had a lot of stress on my mind trying to look for a new one. Anyway I would like to thank you all for waiting and to Roxasrock for looking over this chapter as well.**

"Talking"

"_Thinking__"_

"**Jutsu****"**

"_**Kyuubi speech/Evil Inner**__**"**_

Chapter 9 Naruto vs Neji

Naruto looked over at Neji, while the Hyuuga did the same thing. Neither one really said another word to the other. Naruto knew this fight would not be easy, but he had to take this guy down a peg. His bullshit had run on for too long. _'__I__'__ll show him.'_ Naruto thought as he looked over at Neji. He didn't want to use the Rasengan yet, after all he needs his ace up his sleeve.

While all of the villagers of Konoha are watching the two Genin participants, only now do they realize that this match just might be better than the match they wanted, which was the Hyuuga against the Uchiha. They saw how serious Neji looked when he got into his clan's stance. Although Neji was still young, he is a child prodigy and Neji is against Naruto, whom is not from a ninja clan, yet it looks like Neji is going to give it all for this match.

Neji on the other hand just looked at Naruto knowing he didn't want to waste his time with someone like Naruto. "You really are a fool if you think you can defeat me…" began Neji, not too impressed that he was facing Naruto and not Sasuke, more so as he suspected that it was pure luck that allowed him to beat Kiba in their match from the preliminaries. "If you do believe so, I'm afraid I will have no choice but to strike you down." Neji said as he activated his Byakugan and was already the Jūken stance.

Naruto gave a smile at this knowing already he was not going to lose to this guy and all the bullshit he was saying. "Yeah well we'll just have to see won't we?" he asked as he gave of a grin as he formed the hand signs to make a few Kage Bunshin Clones of himself, all of which looked over at Neji.

Up in the stands Sakura just smiled as she looked down at Naruto. _'__Good thinking Naruto, with the Kage Bunshin he won__'__t be able to find you.'_

'_I see...'_ Neji thought as he looked at all the clones that Naruto had made analyzing them. _'__I see his Chakra has been divided among the clones his made.'_Neji thought, but he gave a grin as he looked at them knowing that no matter what Naruto does the real one was in there, waiting.

Neji looked at Naruto. The Hyuuga didn't really see this as any threat at all. "That won't work, you know." Neji began as he kept his face clam. "So I would give up while you still can. After all, from what I have see that is the only Jutsu you can do." He said while Naruto smiled a little as he and his clones took out their Kunai.

As long as he had a few Jutsu that Neji didn't know about than he would be alright. _'__All I need to do is use them when the time is right and catch this jerk when he least expects it.'_ Naruto thought with a grin on his face. "Well I'll never know until I try won't I, dattebayo!" Naruto exclaimed as a few of his Clones dashed forward.

Neji looked on as he saw the five clones rush at him. He shook his head in arrogance. Did he take him for weak? No, he was an elite Hyuuga. "Fine, I'll just have to show you how wrong you are then, and that it's your fate to lose to me." he said calmly, as he activated his Byakugan, while the clones rushed forward, kunai raised.

**"Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"** Neji said, launching his attack on the clones which were easily defeated, however Naruto just looked on at what happened to his clones. "You have to do better than that…" he commented to Naruto, making the young Uzumaki frown a bit since he needed to come up with another plan if he was to take him by surprise but had to think differently than how he usually fights.

"Come on Uzumaki, think…you didn't come this far to lose, so you need to show that all of Pervy-Sage's training paid off and there has to be a way to get around that Byakugan of his…" he thought to himself, reflecting on his training with Jiraiya and how it helped him to become stronger especially as he refuses to let his team down after coming this far along. "Okay, I got an idea. Just hope that it works."

'_Maybe if I could use a tail or two of that fuzzball's chakra. It looks like this palm strikes are fluid. That's it! That's what makes them so deadly! The buildup of motion! If I release Kyuubi's power in-between his strikes, I'll have him!' _Naruto planned in his head.

"There you are!" scowled Neji, having detected where Naruto was and prepared for his counterattack against his opponent, but not noticing the grin that was now on the blonde-haired male's face.

Naruto just continued to smirk at Neji. "So what was that you were saying?" He asked and gave a smirk. "Oh yeah, I remember now, just what makes you think that destiny has said that you will beat me?"

"It's because I am a genius. Those that are born a genius will always beat the ones that work hard. No matter how hard they train, the genius will always beat them."

When Naruto heard this in his anger began to rise to new limits. Right now he wanted nothing more than to beat Neji up, but he had to restrain himself.

Naruto tentatively placed his palm over his stomach, directly above his seal. He lowered, waiting for the right moment to strike.

"Quit standing there! What are you? Scared, dattebayo!" Naruto teased, hoping to bait Neji into using his palm strikes.

"Don't be so cocky." Neji replied, but Neji was weary of whatever Naruto could be planning. It seemed his carefree nature did a one-eighty into a serious mode.

_'Alright, I'll rush in using my new technique, and draw him back!'_ Naruto thought.

Naruto chuckled as he digs for something in his back pouch, "Well, I'm just getting warmed up. I have been training for a month, y'know!" Naruto said, slightly flustered at the end.

* * *

><p>Up in stands, the Jonin instructors, as well as the Hokage sneezed. Kakashi slightly paled at the well known stutter of his former Sensei's wife.<p>

_'Don't tell me he has his mother's personality... Please!'_ Kakashi mentally prayed as both he and Sasuke kept well hidden within the shadows.

Sasuke on the other hand was impressed by Naruto and at how well he was doing against. "Well it looks like Naruto is doing fine, for now at least." Sasuke said as he smiled before looking over at Kakashi. "Are you sure about this plan Kakashi sensei?" the last Uchiha of Konoha asked, with slight concern in his voice.

All Kakashi did was look at Sasuke and gave him an eye smile. "Don't worry Sasuke you'll get your match. Just remember to be on your guard when you fight Gaara, something tells me that the Sand have betrayed Konoha." He told his student with a frown as hear remembered the third Hokage telling him and the other Jonin about Hayate's death. '_I can only hope I'm wrong.'_ Kakashi thought as he looked back down at Naruto's match which Neji.

* * *

><p>"Then let's see how much you have improved." Neji said, inviting Naruto to attack.<p>

Naruto smirked and threw several Shurikens from his back pouch. Neji knew he could easily avoid them, but he saw that Naruto quickly formed a seal.

**"Shuriken Shadow Replication Jutsu!" **Neji's eyes widened in fear as he saw the four Shurikens multiplied to ten's of Shurikens. Neji, still a Genin there is no way to avoid or block all of them, without being critically injured. Neji jumped back to give him some time to think. Then, he started spinning. **"Hakkeshou Kaiten!"**

Neji formed a blue shield as he continued spinning. The Shurikens all bounced back from the shield, some even causing Naruto to avoid them as they were thrown back at him. Everyone in the stadium gasped, knowing full well that those two techniques used were high level technique.

Hiashi Hyuuga is even more surprised that Neji, a branch family member was actually able to use the Hakkeshou Kaiten, a technique that only the main members of the Hyuuga clan are allowed to learn and use. As for the other ninjas, the technique Naruto used is a B-rank level.

Naruto cursed softly and formed a seal. **"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!"** Three puffs of smoke were created by Naruto's side and three Naruto's appeared, making them four Naruto. Neji narrowed his eyes, moving into the Hyuuga stance. Even with his unique eyes, Neji couldn't tell which Naruto was the real one since all four of the Naruto's in front of him have the same amount of chakra.

"Alright then I hope you're ready!" All four of the Naruto's said at the same time.

"Because even if you're not, I am!"

All four of the Naruto's charged forward as Neji prepared himself. As they neared Neji, one of the Naruto jumped high into the air and threw two kunai at Neji. Neji backed away to avoid them. With his eyes, he can see that one of the Naruto's had manged sneak up behind him. Neji turned back quickly and laid his right palm on Naruto's stomach. The moment Neji attacked it, the clone dispelled. _"__A clone eh?__"_ Neji thought.

"How did you know one of them came from behind?" Naruto asked, surprised. He thought he had planned it well.

"My Byakugan can see in a three hundred and sixty degree sight." Neji explained, once again moving into the Hyuuga stance.

"But that means… You can even see things behind you!" Naruto exclaimed.

"That's correct." Neji said calmly, although there is a blind spot in the Byakugan, but he didn't have to tell Naruto that.

Naruto growled in anger and all three Naruto's charged forward. The first Naruto reached Neji and tried to kick Neji but Neji easily grabbed Naruto's foot with his left hand and then attacked Naruto's face with his right palm. It was a clone.

The second Naruto took out a kunai and attacked Neji. Neji was a little slow as he ducked. Neji avoided it but Naruto was able to cut a small amount of Neji's hair. Neji cursed, not because he loved his hair but because he was a little slow and quickly tried to counter-attack. He never made it.

Just as Neji was about to attack the Naruto that cut his hair, he was kicked on the back of his head by Naruto. He saw Naruto coming from behind him with his Byakugan, but Neji was too caught up in trying to attack the Naruto in front of him. The first hit has been struck between the two Genins.

Neji groaned in pain from the kick. He feels the place where he was kicked with his hand, and it really hurt. It looks like there is going to be a big lump on his head that will last for a few days. Naruto of course, is not going to give Neji the benefit of recovering. Naruto charged forward with his other two clones. However this time, Neji decided that he is not going to wait for Naruto. He too, charged forward, surprising Naruto.

The first Naruto reached Neji and attempted to punch Neji in the face but Neji simply ducked and gently laid his palm on the chest of Naruto, dispelling it which means that it was a clone. Only two Naruto's are left and one of them is the real one.

The two Naruto's are now in front of Neji, one in an attacking stance and the other in a defensive stance. Neji is getting frustrated with these clones and charged forward, knowing which one the real Naruto is. The Naruto that was in an attacking stance attacked, trying to cut Neji by his shoulder with his kunai but Neji simply ignored him by jumping over him.

The Naruto in the defensive stance was caught by surprise as Neji attacked Naruto's chest, hitting directly at his heart and lungs. Neji also made sure he attacked Naruto harder than usual. Naruto dropped on his back and coughed blood and much to everyone's shock, the Naruto that Neji attack did not dispel, signifying that it was the real Naruto.

The clone that was ignored growled in anger and was about to attack Neji when Neji simply took out a shuriken from his shuriken holster and threw it at the clone, easily dispelling it. Naruto winced in pain, his eyes demanding an explanation.

"You're an idiot," Neji spat, "It was obvious that you would always send your clones into battle and when I looked at the clone and the real one, it was pretty obvious that you, in the defensive stance, would be the real one."

Naruto slowly got back to his feet, still holding his chest in pain, "Don't talk like you know everything."

"I already told you that you cannot change destiny." Neji said calmly.

"I already told you to cut the crap about destiny!" Naruto clenched his fist in anger, ignoring the blood that is seeping out of his mouth,

"It is useless talking sense to idiots like you." Neji then charged forward, preparing to attack Naruto's chest again.

Naruto of course, saw it coming. He is not the kind of ninja that would get fooled by the same trick twice and also because he knew he cannot take another hit like that. Fighting against someone like Neji is hard due to the fact that Naruto can only take about three hits to his heart and he will lose the match.

'_Alright, I need to step up my game in order to beat that guy but damn, that Byakugan is more trouble than it__'__s worth__… __though to be honest, it__'__s nothing like Sasuke__'__s Sharingan__…' _He thought to himself, remembering how Sasuke was able to easily beat his opponent in the preliminaries but then again, he was a powerful ninja himself. Alright new plan, I think it might help out.

Neji remained silent, waiting for Naruto to make his next move as he was starting to get a bit impatient and wanted to end this match once and for all. '_What is he thinking__…__? He knows what I am capable of from my fight against Hinata, so why is he still fighting?'_ He mentally asked himself, going into fighting stance again. "I'm done playing around this match will be over one way or another."

"Have you given up yet?" Naruto asked with a confident smile.

"I already said," Neji replied, slowly getting back up to his feet, "Destiny cannot be changed."

"Why do you keep insisting on listening to this destiny crap?" Naruto was getting pissed with Neji's speech of destiny.

"Fine," Neji started to remove his headband, "Perhaps if I tell you the story of hatred in the family of the Hyuuga, you will finally understand that destiny can never be changed."

Naruto watched in silence and was shocked to see a mark on Neji's forehead. The mark he had was green in color and in the shape of an X. Everyone in the stadium knows of the history of the Hyuuga. This is just another bitter memory and everyone listened in as the young Hyuuga prodigy begins his tale.

* * *

><p>Up in the stand Sakura and the other looked down at Naruto fight as they were worried for Naruto knowing that after what Neji did to Hinata he would kill Naruto just to prove a point. '<em>Come on Naruto show him what you can do.'<em> Sakura thought having faith that he would win while Dosu just looked down as well.

"It seems that he's gotten a lot stronger since we last meet." He said as Sakura looked over to the Sound Ninja, while Sakura just looked at him and gave a huff at hearing this.

All she did was look at her future appoint with a frown. "Never underestimate Naruto or it will be your down fall." Sakura said with a smirk on her face. "After all even if I can't beat you I know that Naruto will kick your ass, Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she pumped her fist into the air. "Better yet I'll make sure I'll kick your ass."

Dosu just silently looked at Sakura as he tried to analyze her and wondering what training she had been doing. "We shall see." Dosu replied simple knowing it was for the best not to talk to her anymore than it was needed.

* * *

><p>Naruto did not know what to say after hearing the tragic tale of the Hyuuga. Even though when compared to Naruto, his sufferings are greater than Neji, Neji had to endure the loss of a father and the burden of the seal on his forehead.<p>

"That is why." Neji concluded as he put his forehead protector back on. "You can never change destiny…"

Naruto growled and pointed a finger at him, "You are just too weak to believe in yourself!"

Neji's patience is now gone, "What do you know?! You will never understand the burden of carrying something that you cannot get rid off! You know nothing!"

Naruto was silent after this. Not because he could not come back with anything to say but because Naruto knows precisely the sufferings of carrying something that you have no say in. His friends do not know the burden that he is carrying which the monstrous fox inside of him. Naruto clenched his fist and grabbed his stomach, where the seal is.

The Hokage and all that know about the seal know what Naruto must be thinking and that he knew precisely how Neji feels. The only difference is that Naruto's burden is far greater than that of Neji.

Naruto looked at Neji with a tear rolling down his left cheek, "Yeah, I know how it feels to carry a burden something like that, and, so what?"

Neji's anger grew, "You bastard…!"

"Just because you were destined to have that cursed seal on your head does not mean that everything has already been destined. You can still fight it! Like how I have been doing!"

Neji shook his head, "You are just too blind to see the truth. You cannot change destiny and I will tell you once more. Destiny is that you will lose to me in this fight."

With that, Neji turned to the Jūken stance. Naruto sighed. It seems that the only way to convince Neji to stop believing that destiny cannot be changed is by defeating him. Naruto looked at Neji and at his Konoha headband. He is a comrade, a fellow defender of Konoha, so this will help him in a good way. With Naruto more determined now to beat Neji.

Slowly Naruto began focusing more of his Chakra into his body while also keeping an eye on Neji. "Well I think it's time to bring out my new Jutsu." Was all Naruto said with a smirk on his face as Neji and many others just looked at Naruto with disbelief but a few just laughed with a few calling him a liar.

However Naruto looked over at Neji with a smile, while he also ignored all the people that laughed at him. _"__I__'__ll show them.__"_ Naruto thought with a grin on his face until he heard a voice calling out to him.

"Come on Naruto show them what you got, and beat Neji into the ground!" Naruto just looked over to who was yelling at him as he saw it was none other than Sakura.

Hearing Sakura cheering him on like this just made Naruto smile knowing at least someone knew he was strong, he knew there were others but they weren't yelling and wanted to see this Jutsu in action.

Yet Neji wasn't fooled at all he didn't believe that Naruto had a new Jutsu and was just trying to act all tough, not that Neji was going to fall for something like that he knew all about Naruto and knew that he was not the best in many skills.

"Hmm, sure you do." Neji said to Naruto. He didn't really feel the need to talk much more to Naruto anymore knowing that he wasn't going to give up. "If you won't give up then I will just have to beat you into the ground like the failure you are."

Hearing this again from Neji only made Naruto frown once more and just remained silent as he formed a single shadow clone. This action just made Neji sigh at what Naruto was doing, as he light shook his head at his opponent. "Is that it?" Neji asked as he continued to shake his head at Naruto. "A shadow clone I've already seen it."

However as Neji looked over at Naruto he just saw that he was stilling smiled as he extended out his hand. "Is that what you really think?" Naruto asked simple as he just smiled even more. "I need to remember not to add too much power to it...no need to kill him after all."

He needed to wait for the right moment to surprise Neji, especially as the shadow clone is not going to be used to attack him but rather to help put an end to this damned fight so he needed to prove himself to the Hyuuga that he's not the same person he was before. "What is he doing?" wondered Neji, suspecting that Naruto was simply stalling in order to delay the inevitable outcome and decided that he won't take anymore chances.

"If you think that this trick will save you, I'm afraid you are sadly mistaken." Yet as Neji looked at Naruto he saw a blue ball form in his hands, and when Naruto saw the way Neji was looking was just too priceless for Naruto.

"Oh I see your wondering what this is." Naruto asked as he looked at Neji. "Well it's called the Rasengan."

With one last smiled Naruto went charging forwards towards Neji who was taken back at first, but he soon focused back on the fight and looked at Naruto know the moment that the blonde began to move was the second he would have to act. "I think it's about time I end this!" Naruto yelled as he looked over at his clone and nodded and took out a Kunai and formed more clones, each one hold a Kunai in their hand.

Neji looked at Naruto as he saw an army of clones, each one ready, but he kept his eyes glued on the real Naruto, who was standing in front of the rest. Neji saw that he was still smiling. Without warning all the Naruto clones began to charge at Neji, while the real Naruto just stood back and watched his clones attack, buying the time that he needed to strike at Neji.

Yet Neji was already waiting and ready to use his Juken on the incoming clones. "Just give up!" Neji yelled as the clones all jumped in the air, but so did Neji.

"**Eight Trigrams: 64 Palms!"** Neji began. Naruto smirked and used his free hand to shoot back to his seal, and twist it.

"RELEASE!"

A malicious wave of red chakra threw Neji far back, stopping his 64 palms before any damage to the clones could be done.

Neji looked back to Naruto and nearly shrieked in fear. Naruto's whole body was engulfed in a red chakra cloak. Pure, _red_, chakra. A chakra tail floated behind him, gently swaying from side to side. He began a slow walk towards Neji, which turned into a jog, then a full-blown sprint.

"YOU GIVE UP!" Naruto yelled as Neji continued to look at Naruto in fear. "ON MAKING ME GIVE UP!" He yelled, slamming the Rasengan into Neji's stomach sending him crashing into the arena wall, coughing blood, viciously.

Naruto on the other hand stood to his feet while looking down at Neji while the Hyuuga just looked up at Naruto already feeling the pain from the Rasengan that had been used on him. "You should be lucky I didn't put more power into my attack." He explained but soon he gave a goofy like smile.

* * *

><p>After the match was over, Sakura decided headed to the bathroom not knowing that Ami had also gone it the bathroom as well. Once she was in the bathroom Sakura gave a happy sigh and smiled as she looked into the mirror. "You did it Naruto, you beat Neji." She said but she soon gave a frown wondering if she could win in her match.<p>

"Well, look who it is." A voice said from behind as Sakura tightened her fists in anger, as she knew who the voice belonged to.

Yet Sakura didn't even bother to look back at the girl that was behind her. "What do you want, Ami?" She asked calmly.

Ami laughed a little at the question she had gotten asked. She moved closer to Sakura. "What's the matter forehead?" She asked with a cruel smirk on her face, yet to her shock Sakura just ignored her.

Sakura didn't care for her old bully anymore she would no longer let this girl get to her like she had in the past. "I don't care about you anymore, Ami." Sakura said calmly, as she turned around and walked past Ami who was clenching her fists.

"Dammit, don't ignore me when I'm talking to you!" exclaimed Ami with a hateful glare, not too happy about Sakura turning away from her, especially since she had some payback of her own, and won't rest until she has achieved her goal. "You and I have some unfinished business to take care of, especially after what you did to me previously."

When Sakura heard this she looked at Ami with a scowl on her face as she didn't want to waste her time with her old bully. "Look Ami I could care less, I've moved on with my life." Sakura said as she moved passed the purple haired girl, who was already fuming with anger.

Ami looked at Sakura who was already heading to the exit, "After all I need to be ready for my match and to congratulate Naruto for winning his match."

Sakura finished as she opened the door and was ready to leave when Ami said something to her.

"Oh that dead last loser I see." Ami began as she smirked and saw that Sakura had stopped in her tracks. "Not that shocked really, losers are always drawn together." She remarked smirking even more as Sakura just looked back at Ami.

"But then again he is an orphan no name that will never amount to anything!" Ami said with a smug voice.

Sakura just looked back at Ami as the purple hair girl was now laughing, while Sakura just walked slowly up to the girl who just continued to laugh. "No wonder he has no parents! I bet they took one look at him and knew what a loser child they had!" When Sakura heard those words she felt rage build up inside her.

"Shut up." Sakura said as she walked over to Ami, however the girl didn't pay any attention to Sakura at all. Ami just kept making fun of Naruto. "I said shut UP!" Sakura yelled even louder than before as Ami just looked over at Sakura. Sakura just moved over towards the girl with a scowl on her face and Sakura wanted nothing more than to punch Ami in the face for what she was saying to Naruto, yet the voice of her inner self was tempting her to just kill the girl.

"_**Go on just do it.**__**"**_ The voice said with a whisper. _**"**__**After all thanks to the little seal on ya I can**__**'**__**t have my fun anymore.**__**"**_ Inner purred with a moan of disappointment. Yet Sakura just shook her head not wanting to pay any attention to the voice.

Ami just looked at Sakura and smirked once again. "Oh I see..." Ami began as she looked at Sakura. "So you have feelings for that loser then?" Ami said as she began to laugh.

Sakura just looked at the girl as she turned her back on Ami and got ready to walk out the bathroom, as she didn't want to waste her time with her old bully. After all she knew that she would have to go back to get ready for her own match. "Believe what you want I'm done with you as you're not worth the time, goodbye Ami."

Without saying another word Sakura left the bathroom and Ami behind who was scowling at her back. "Damn that forehead bitch I'll show her." Ami said as she smirked already knowing what she could do to hurt Sakura. "Just you wait forehead, just you wait I'll make you pay."

* * *

><p>Once she had come back she saw that Shikamaru and the sand Ninja called Temari were already having their match. She then looked over and saw that Naruto was watching the fight and ran over to him. "So did I miss anything?" She asked her teammate with a smile and rested on the metal bars and just looked up at Naruto.<p>

"Well that puppet guy quite and Sasuke still hasn't shown up yet for his match so they are going to wait until he shows up." Naruto answered with a grin. "Is everything alright?"

Sighing Sakura just looked over at Naruto. "Yeah just and a run in with Ami is all." She said while Naruto already knew who the girl Sakura was talking about. When he was younger he had heard about what happened to her and he just hated that there was nothing that he could do to help her.

Naruto was going to ask is she was alright when Sakura beat him to it as she looked at Naruto. "Oh I also wanted to say done beating Neji Naruto." Sakura said with a smile on her face. "I knew you could beat him."

Naruto just flashed a smile at Sakura but saw she was worried and he knew why, he knew that Sakura thought she was too weak to win a fight. "What if I can't win my match Naruto?" The girl began as she just watched the fight below. "I mean look at me." She said as she gestured her body.

"I'm just a no name girl while everyone else comes from a clan, how the hell can I ever compete with anyone else when they all have Kekkei Genkai, even if I do somehow by luck win I still have to face the others and then what?" She asked not only herself but also Naruto who just watched.

Even the others on the stand were watching her as she let out her frustration. After hearing this from her, Naruto just simple grinned at her. "Hey don't say that Sakura-chan, I know that you can beat mummy face over there." Naruto said as he just shot Dosu a look. "After all I believe in you, and I always will."

Sakura for her part just looked into Naruto's blue eyes and smiled. 'He always makes me feel better no matter what.' She thought as she lightly blushed as she thought on all that he has done for.

As she looked into Naruto's eyes Naruto was looking into her green eyes and he couldn't help but smile at her, to him Sakura was just so beautiful and the two just moved the heads a little closer to each other. Their stomachs began to flutter a little as their heads got closer to the other and Sakura for her part was unsure what she was doing.

_'Naruto you always manged to find someway to make me feel better.'_ She thought as Sakura remembered how he had been there to help her and looked after her when she first got her curse mark. _'__You even risked your own life to save mine when I got this Mark on my neck, even at the cost of your own life.'_

Naruto on the other hand just looked into Sakura green eyes, as he lost himself in them. _'__Sakura chan you__'__re so beautiful, everything about you is.'_He thought as he moved his head towards hers.

Just as they were about to kiss a voice stopped the two from doing so. "I give up!" Shikamaru yelled causing the two to stop what they were doing and look at him.

Yet both their faces were blushing at what they had almost done and looked away from each other as they were a little embarrassed at what they had almost done with each other. _'I can't believe I almost did that.'_ The two thought.

"Why did Shikamaru give up like that!" Naruto yelled as he looked down knowing whose voice it was that gave up.

Shaking her head Sakura looked down as she saw Shikamaru leave the arena leaving many of the Rookies shocked and a little confused to why he just gave up like he did. after all they all knew how smart Shikamaru is.

* * *

><p>Up in the Kage box both the Hokage and Kazekage just looked down at the matches that had happened the Kazekage just looked over at Hiruzen and just smiled. "Well I must say Hiruzen I must say that was a disappointing end to a good match."<p>

Sarutobi just gave a sigh at this and just looked at the forth Kazekage. "I know but we still have many matches and you must be at least pleased your daughter passed." He said as the forth Kazekage just nodded.

"Lord third Sasuke Uchiha has not yet arrived, what would you like us to do?" Raidō Namiashi asked wonder if they should just disqualify him since this was the second time now.

The forth Kazekage just took a glance over at Sarutobi. "I say that we just wait a little longer for him to show up." He replied and looked back down to the arena.

As he looked over at the fourth Kazekage, while Sarutobi just nodded as he looked over to Raidō. "We shall wait one more time for him to show up, if Sasuke Uchiha does not show up after this match then it means he has forfeited." Sarutobi explained as Raidō simple nodded.

Hidden behind his mask Orochimaru just smiled as he took a look back down at the arena as he saw Dosu already down in the arena and just smiled. He had gone through a lot of trouble to kill the Kazekage and his guards to take his place. But it was all worth it, he was now much closer to his old teacher, all that was left was to wait until the moment came and then the attack on his former home would begin the thought alone just made him smile.

* * *

><p>'<em>I just hope those worthless fools do what I ask and not mess up.'<em> Orochimaru thought with a smile he knew that bring back the three former Hokage's with Zaku and Kin and the fourth Kazekage aid was out of the question was not out as they had their own mission to deal with, when the attack began. But Orochimaru knew he would need to find two new people to use. _'__They just better not make me regret it.' _He thought as he looked at the Sound Genin.

"So you remember the plan, you three I want no failures from you three." Orochimaru said as he looked down at the Sound Genin, with a sickly grin on his face. "After all I don't want you to fail."

Dosu nodded at this as he and his team. "Yes Lord Orochimaru we understand completely." With that said the three left.

Once the three were gone Orochimaru just continued to smile. "Good it seems that all may go to plan." He said as he chuckled lightly and looked over to Kabuto. "I have a task for you, if you feel you are up to it?"

"Understood, what is it that you wish of me?" Kabuto was curious on the mission that Orochimaru had for him to accomplish, more so as things had not gone exactly as planned but it seems that they could make this work out to their advantage. "It's about the girl with the cursed mark isn't it?"

"Yes, but there's more so listen and listen well…" answered Orochimaru before he began to silently explain to him what he had planned, as maybe even plans involving Naruto and the Nine-Tailed Fox inside of him when the time comes. "I need to make sure that you keep the boy with the Nine-Tails busy while the three deal with the girl."

Kabuto simply nodded at what his master said about Naruto, after all if Naruto is around when they tried to draw out this other persona that the girl had. Well, then it wouldn't go then way that Orochimaru wanted. "I understand my lord, I do hear she may be weak with Genjutsu." Kabuto said as she looked at his cards that had information on Team 7. "However with the training that is going on right now she may being taught how to not be a fooled by it."

All Orochimaru did was smile at this. "Then we have to try something harder then." He said with a cruel smile. "As much fun as it would be to brake her mind by killing all in front of her eyes, it would take too much time to get all that she cares for and find all the oh so many delicious ways that she would see them all die in front of her." Orochimaru explained as he licked his lips.

"Yes sir but there is still one thing that I don't understand..." Kabuto asked as he looked over to Orochimaru. "Why do you want this girl, I mean would Sasuke be the better chose." He said still confused at his lords chose to go after the girl.

However Orochimaru just looked at Kabuto with a smiled and crossed his arms over his chest. "You see Kabuto she intrigues me." Orochimaru said with a laugh. "After all it's not often that something like this happens. The girl, as you said Kabuto has another personality within her one that loves to kill and has darkness in her, and this is all thanks to the Curse mark so I want to see more."

* * *

><p>Orochimaru just smiled as he watched Sakura and Dosu head to the arena and smiled behind his Kazekage mask. <em>'<em>_Soon very soon Konoha will be burnt to the ground.'_ Orochimaru thought with a smile.

Sakura on the other hand looked over at Dosu who was ready to fight the girl. "Be ready girl as this is where it all ends for you." He said to the pink-haired ninja, more so as he was more than willing to take her down so badly, she will have to show her darker side to him in order to make things a bit more interesting.

"Like I would lose to someone like you!" snapped Sakura with a frown, yet she knew that it would be a matter of time before her corrupted inner would take over again, something she didn't like at all let alone a thought she refused to remember, especially from her training prior to the finals. "Okay, get a grip, he's only trying to get into your head but it won't work…"

As she tried to motivate herself, she heard an evil laugh in the back of her mind, one sounding just like her voice. _'__Dammit__… __not now__…'_ she told herself, trying to get the laugh out of her head since that's what the mark wants…. To turn her into an evil monster, Sakura just closed her eyes and focused to keep her dark persona at bay.

Once she was sure that it 'she' was at bay Sakura just got into her fighting stance and looked over at Dosu. While Genma looked at the two. "Let the match begin!" Genma yelled as Sakura already took out a Kunai and glanced over at Dosu.

Without a second thought the two charged at each other with Sakura already doing hand signs. "I just hope this works." Sakura thought as she soon took a deep breath. **"****Fire style: flaming fist!****"** she yelled, as to Dosu shock Sakura's right hand went up in flames. "Hope you like it?" She said as she looked at the sound ninja with a grin on her face. She crouched low, and then charged at the sound ninja.

**A/N Well everyone here is the next chapter, now I intended for this to be up last week but something important came up which sadly prevented me from updating. But fear not as here it is, also don't worry all the Jutsu that you gave me for Sakura will be used in time some will be for much later in the story.**

**And how many of you hate Shikamaru right now? I mean I'm not going to have Naruto and Sakura kiss just yet lol, anyway the next chapter is Sakura's fight and Sasuke's including the start of the invasion, and as you can see the three Sound Genin are alive for what well I will let you guess. Since I don't want to tell you to much.**

**Also I know many of you want Naruto to go full on rage along with Sakura, to that all I can say is to wait and see, all I can say is that the invasion will be very bloody.**


	10. Chapter 10 The invasion begins

**A/N well guys late I know but with so much going on and well the ending to Naruto which I'm sure you all know with what happened and what it did to NaruSaku, now what does this mean well nothing no matter what, we as NaruSaku fans must never give in even if our pairing failed in away that we all know was wrong. We must not give in nor must we stop. We all need to keep the pairing we all know and love alive no matter what the other fans tell us.**

"Talking"

'_Thinking__'_

**"Jutsu****"**

"_**Kyuubi/Dark Inner thinking**__**"**_

**Chapter 10 The invasion begins**

Dosu looked at the charging girl before him, and from underneath all the bandages Dosu smiled at her. _'__That its, just a little closer.__' _ Dosu thought as he watched his prey get ever closer. _'__What a foolish girl.__'_

Sakura on the other hand jumped into the air with a flaming fist ready to strike Dosu. _'__I__'__m going to end this as quickly as I can.__'_ Sakura thought as she kept her eyes focused on Dosu.

"All I have to do is make sure I avoid her attack and then I can use mine." Dosu said as he watched Sakura, and as soon as he saw Sakura was within range he pulled back the sleeves on his right arm as he smiled. _'Well I think it's about time to use my Jutsu on her.'_ Dosu thought with an evil smirk. "Foolish girl, you've fallen right into my trap, **Kyōmeisen**!" Dosu then flicked his gauntlet.

As Sakura wondered what was supposed to happen. She thought she detected waves emanating from it, which suddenly took on a concentrated drill like shape as it approached her. Although having trouble following it, she sensed the attack as it attempted to burrow itself into her right ear. Rolling to his left, he sprung up into a crouched position.

When Sakura heard the sound her ears started to bleed, as she tried to cover them up in order to block the sound as best as she could. _'__Oh it hurts so much.__'_ She thought as she tried to do all she could to block out the sound as she looked up to Dosu who was simply laughing at her.

Dosu could only smile as he looked down at Sakura, as the hand that was on fired subsided. "A girl like you shouldn't even be a ninja." He said picking Sakura up by her hair, and used his free hand to punch Sakura in the face left and right as he threw her up into the air. _'__I need to make sure I kill her fast.__'_

"Dammit!" She curse, coughing up some blood as she felt a punch to the stomach from Dosu much to Naruto's dismay before being tossed to the ground, while the opposing Ninja simply grinned as he believes this is going to be an easy win though that would leave Naruto and Sasuke remaining. "Don't count me out just yet..."

"Look at yourself, why don't you admit defeat like the failure you are?" he scoffed, as he looked unimpressed by this and at the same time he feels like he will need more of a challenge in the next round. "A shame that Uzumaki can't do anything to help you, he's just an even bigger failure and I fail to see what he sees in you to begin with Haruno."

Sakura looked up at Dosu, as her anger started to rise at what he was saying to her. Dosu soon got closer so that he could whisper to her without anyone hearing what he was going to say. "After all it's better than what is going to happen to you," He said, while Sakura eyes looked at him.

"What do you mean?" She asked not liking the tone his voice was in. "Answer me dammit." Sakura growled.

As he looked down at Sakura, Dosu used his free hand to once again grab Sakura by the hair, as he just moved his head closer to Sakura's ear. "As you already know girl your have lord Orochimaru's curse mark on you," Dosu began and gave a smile. "However, from what I know it was meant for the Uchiha giving how dark his heart is. But that's all changed now thanks to you getting in the way, the dark part of you is fighting to take over your body. And she will do all that she can to take over, including killing the ones that you care for."

Hearing this Sakura simple gritted her teeth with anger building inside her at what Dosu was saying to her. "I won't let that happen, I'll keep on fighting her no matter what."

Dosu smiled as he stood up but was still hunching over. "Well that is a chance that I can't take, you saw what you did to Kin?"

"Just shut up!" she muttered, while shocked that Dosu was aware of the cursed mark that was now in the back of her neck, she needed to make sure that it doesn't let it get to her as that is what Dosu and the demonic Orochimaru wanted. "Why are you telling me all of this anyway?" she demanded as she wanted answers right now.

"All in due time Haruno..." answered Dosu, giving a sadistic grin as he wanted to unleash the evil that was now growing inside of her. "For now, I have my mission and intend to complete it no matter what the cost."

Remaining silent, Sakura bit her lower lip as she needed to get out of his grip and had an idea... with one hand, she produced a kunai and slashed right at the man's face with it. Yet, he didn't recoil at all, not caring if he was inflicted with a severe wound or the blood that was now spurting out of the slash mark that formed. "What the?!" she asked in shock.

"Surprised? Don't be... I've trained to tolerate extreme pain since I was young" said Dosu, remembering how Orochimaru can take serious blows due to training only he himself had come up with long ago and glanced at Sakura with his grin growing wider. "If you join, you might be able to learn the secrets and enjoy it."

Sakura could only look up in anger and disgust at what the sound ninja was saying that she should do as she pulled herself up and looked at Dosu right in his single eye. "You listen to me you bastard I will never, never betray my home. Do you get that?"

Dosu could only laugh at her as he let go of her head and moved slightly away. "That is what you can say for now girl, but what about your other half?" He asked as Sakura thought she could see the Sound ninja smile.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands, Naruto was starting to get worried for Sakura as he looked down at what had been going on and he just hoped that she would be able to pull off a win. <em>'<em>_Please Sakura, I know that you can do this don__'__t let him get to you.'_ He thought as he just smiled.

Shikamaru on the other hand saw how Naruto was acting and just placed his hand on his shoulder. "Naruto you shouldn't worry about Sakura, I'm sure she can take this Dosu guy down. She is smarter than you remember."

"I'm not that stupid y'know!" Naruto yelled as he clenched his fists together, but decided to ignore what Shikamaru said and look back at Sakura's match.

* * *

><p>Sakura grunted in pain as she used her strength to push herself of the ground as she stood on her feet, gasping for air. "I can't lose, not after all the training I did this past month." Once on her feet Sakura looked over to the stands in which she knew Naruto was in and watching her. "Naruto wouldn't give up, and neither will I."<p>

With that in mind Sakura charged over at Dosu again, while he stood and smiled at this. "You're a fool girl, and this will be the last mistake you will make in this life." He said as he raised his arms upwards towards Sakura.

"No way am I going to fall for that again." She yelled as she throws a barrage of kunai towards Dosu, who simply dodged them and as the last kunai was thrown Dosu caught it with his hand. "That was just worthless, you weak little girl."

Sakura on the other hand just smiled at Dosu and he saw her smile. "Oh is that what you think?" She asked as she just continued to smile at him and placed her hand together. "Release!" Once she said this Dosu noticed that all the kunai had paper bombs connected to the kunai. "When did you...?" He tried to ask but before he could answer and even get out the way the bombs all went off.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands Sakura's parents both gave a proud cheer at their daughter. "That's our daughter!" Mebuki yelled with a proud smile on her face. "You show him who is the boss."<p>

"Got that right dear, you could almost say that he was blown away." Kizashi said while giving a big grin, as everyone around him went silent and just looked at him.

Mebuki just shook her head at her husband as everyone else just gave a sigh at the joke that he had tried to make.

* * *

><p>Dosu had been injured, blood dripped from the wounds he had received from the explosive paper bombs but managed to survive long enough to give his opponent a darkened glare though one of his eyes had been lost in the explosions though he didn't care. "So... it seems that I had underestimated you after all..." he said, coughing up blood and despite this, he wasn't going to give up until the task he was given was completed. "Still... that won't be enough to stop me!"<p>

Sakura narrowed her eyes at the male, as it seems that he is barely hanging on with a small sliver of his life and yet he doesn't seem to care either. "What makes you say that?!" she asked, demanding how he is able to survive a point-blank explosion that should have ended his life by now as there is something he is hiding and needed to know what it was.

Sakura looked over to Dosu and grunted with a little anger, she just looked around to see what there was that she could use to her advantaged of the situation that she was now in_. __'__Alright, I need to think of away to beat him and fast, from what I can tell he uses sound as a weapon. Like the gauntlet.'_ Sakura thought to herself looking at Dosu and she analyzed him.

'_This girl is defiantly a smart one, but she has no powers from any clans, which give me the edge in this fight, all that I really I have to watch out got is that Acid she used on Kin.__' _Dosu thought as he looked at the hand he had used to grab the girl by the hair. "However..." He said as he looked up from his hand and over to Sakura who was looking at him just as he was looking at her. _'__Nothing happened which means it connected to the curse mark that she has.__'_

"What is he doing?" she asked herself again, wondering what he has up his sleeve now and that he was now cutting his own wrist, making her think he is becoming suicidal but there was something he was planning so he can gain the upper hand but she needed to be careful and at the same time show how a fighter from Team 7 can do against a powerful opponent. "No... I can't let my guard down, that's what he wants me to think..."

Dosu began to laugh and another sadistic grin formed on his face. "So, you truly believe that you can win Haruno?" he asked her, getting read to make his next move on his female opponent, the young girl will become a loyal servant to his master even if he has to beat her to an inch of her life in order to complete his mission, remembering he wants her alive. "A shame, it looks like you'll be the first to actually see what true power is all about and how strong I really am, as I strike you down with my next move..."

Sakura grunted as she looked over at Dosu. "Yeah, well I don't care I will beat you!" She yelled as she took out a kunai from her pouch. "And that's because I'm a ninja of Konoha!" Sakura yelled as throw her kunai towards Dosu before using a fire Jutsu on him. "Why don't you just let me out I can kill him for you?"

Smirking Dosu simple jumped aside avoiding the attack as he laughed to himself. _'__She needs to stop using the same old trick.__'_ Dosu thought as he looked down at the ground. "Well I think its time to end this fight for good."

"Oh you think so?" A voice said from behind, Dosu just looked behind to see that Sakura was behind him and she was giving a smirk at him. "Now I'm going to end this, Shannaro!" Sakura yelled as she let out her battle cry before punching him in the chest before she proceeded to punch Dosu once again only this time she didn't stop she knew she had to do this fast before Dosu could use any more of his sound Jutsu.

Sakura then cupped her hands together as she got read to knock him out, however the sound Genin spun around and grabbed both her arms. "Well, girl it looks like you lost." Dosu said calmly. _'__Besides it__'__s for the best she may be a danger to everyone. Despite what he wants.__'_

Sakura on the other hand just looked at Dosu and gave a simple smirk at him as she brought her head down onto his, which forced Dosu to let Sakura go as stumbled back holding onto her own head which was bleeding a little. "I'm not going down." She said catching her breath.

Both already knew that they had to end this match and they knew it had to be done now. "Fine then let this be the last round of our little fight then." Dosu said knowing that the invasion of Konoha would soon begin and Dosu knew that he needed to be at full strength, but he still didn't trust Orochimaru. Something told him that his master had other plans for him and his team and he was smart enough to know this.

The pink-haired ninja frowned at this, realizing that Dosu might actually be toying with her as it has to be the only reason why he hasn't killed her right then and there, which means she needed to come up with a good combination if she needs to win. "Okay, he has to have some kind of weak point... maybe going at him directly isn't the best course of action," she muttered to herself, mentally cursing at the fact that he is too powerful for her to take down. "However, there's no way in hell I'm giving up... as this isn't something Naruto or Sasuke would do against the tough opponents they had gone up against."

Yet she heard the familiar laugh of her corrupted inner, who found it amusing that she wants to win this fight without her help but the girl ignored the demonic laugher if only for a few minutes so she could get her head straightened. "Are you done stalling? You're simply delaying the ultimate outcome right now Haruno." frowned Dosu, believing that the female Team 7 member was simply trying to bide some time in order to come up with a better plan of attack. "Very well, I'll just come to you and bring you back to my master personally!"

She saw Dosu was charging at her and barely jumped out of the path of his punch, only to fall victim to an elbow to her stomach and was then uppercut clean in the jaw, or at least he thought only for the Sakura he had struck down to disappear. "What the?!" he exclaimed, before the real Sakura managed to throw three Kunai, one striking him on the shoulder and two on his right arm. "Guess I should have expected a cheap trick like that." he said, as if he was feeling the pain.

"I'm the kind of girl with a few tricks up my sleeves." answered Sakura, kicking him in the face and prepared her Chakra for a powerful punch through the chest, resulting in him coughing up blood before she pulled away. Much to her dismay, she saw that he was somewhat still capable of fighting though the injuries he had gotten were slowly starting to get to him. "Why can't except that I'm not going to join you or Orochimaru anyway?!"

Dosu managed an evil grin on his face. "You already know the answer and it won't be long until you start to enjoy what my master has for this world." he said, making her cringe somewhat but at the same time she had come up with a possible means to end it quickly, the problem was requiring the right time and the amount of chakra needed to make it work.

"Alright, it's now or never... I just need to plan this right and think smart, plus I'll have to remember everything Kakashi-Sensei taught me, Naruto and Sasuke prior to this whole mess" she said to herself, getting into her fighting stance again and got into the position to lure him into her trap. "Alright, why not just come at me again and force me to come to your way of thinking?"

Hearing this, Dosu charged towards Sakura as she grabbed a bunch on Kunai in her hands as she began to repeatedly throw them all at Dosu, the later of whom just either blocked them or dodged them. "What is she trying to do?" Dosu asked him self trying to think why the pink hair girl was doing this. _'__I need to be careful that brat is trying something new.__'_

Sakura smiled at this as she continued to do this until she took her last Kunai out from her pouch only this one had a piece of paper attached to it, Dosu just dodged the Kunai with ease. But he soon saw the look that Sakura had on her face. **"****Ninja art: Cherry Blossom Blizzard.****"** Sakura said as she continued to smile.

Dosu's eyes went wide with shock as he looked at the kunai that Sakura had thrown at him and noticed that it had a paper bomb attached to it. "Damn that girl she placed paper bomb on all of them." Dosu said with anger in his voice as he looked at Sakura's smiling face.

Soon the whole area around the Sound Ninja was exploding around him while Sakura just feel to her knees hoping that it was at least over. "I really hope that the end." Sakura said with a whisper in her voice, as the pink hair Genin looked up to see the smoke was clearing away.

"No!" Was all Sakura could say with fear in her voice, as all her friends and family looked down all worried for her as they saw Dosu was still standing with burn marks all over his body and blood coming down his arm.

"Damn it how can he be alive after something like that!" Naruto yelled looking down as he saw Dosu making his way over to Sakura. "Sakura Chan hurry he's coming!"

Luckily, Sakura was able to dodge a slash from his kunai yet it cut the left side of her cheek and it was then that Dosu saw Naruto with a darkened glare on his face. "You stay out of this after all this is a match between me and her!" he yelled before looking back at Sakura, throwing three Kunai's faster than Sakura could, resulting in two being impaled onto her shoulder and one onto her knee much to Naruto's horror.

Sakura soon screamed out in pain, only to be punched in the stomach by Dosu and then grabbed by the hair as she was feeling pain. While he had no intentions of killing the girl, he will complete his mission one way or another as she did her best to get free. "Let me go!"

"I'm afraid I have a task to complete, so you will come with me by force if necessary otherwise I'll have no choice but to take innocent lives to get what I want even if it means your parents." began Dosu, yet failed to notice Naruto getting angry with red chakra beginning to surround his body. "After all they will die as will the others you care for, that and I could end your life right here." Dosu whispered to her.

He turned around to see Naruto was surrounded by red chakra, as if there was something about him that he wasn't aware of yet thought it was nothing. Naruto gave a darkened glare, yet it was then that Sakura saw that his eyes looked different; they were more narrow than usual and were filled with nothing but pure hatred. "Naruto..." she breathed, the red chakra slowly causing his finger-nails to extend like claws. _'__What__'__s happening to him?__'_ She mentally asked herself yet she knew she had to get out of Dosu's grip right now.

Sakura turned her attention back to Dosu as she knew what she had to do. "Take this!" Sakura yelled as she brought her knee up right into his crotch, which caused Dosu to let go off Sakura and make him hold his manhood from the pain that Sakura had done. 'This is my chance.' Sakura thought she tightened her fist, before punching the sound Ninja directly on the head sending him crashing to the ground and knocking him out.

For Sakura, all she did was gave a simple sigh of relief that it was over, the last thing she did was give a smile as she heard her name. "The winner is Sakura Haruno." Was all she heard as she fell on her back, all the while smiling as her eyes closed?

* * *

><p>When Naruto saw this, he found himself returning to normal before he jumped down and ran over to her, right now he was worried for her seeing just how bad she had been hurt in her fight with the sound ninja. "Sakura!" Naruto yelled with worry present in his voice. "Sakura chan..." Was all Naruto said, as he reached to where she had fallen down to the ground.<p>

Looking down at her Naruto saw that the medics had arrived as she could see that she still had the kunai in her, slowly they placed Sakura onto the stretcher, yet Naruto didn't want to let go of Sakura's hand.

Slowly Sakura began to open her eyes as she felt that someone was holding her hand all she did was turn her head to the one who was holding it. Sakura then just smiled as she saw it was Naruto, who just smiled at her. "Naruto..." she replied weakly feeling tired from her fight with Dosu. "I did it Naruto, I won, and all on my own."

"Yeah, I know... I'm just happy your alright Sakura chan..." he said, yet he needed to remain by Sakura's side more than ever and at the same time, he realized she had seen him changing which meant she might figure out he has the Nine-Tailed Fox inside him but before he could say anything, he saw her eyes closing as she needed some rest and medical treatment, she was wondering why Naruto had this evil chakra and if there was something he was hiding this whole time since it nearly turned him evil the way her corrupted Inner nearly took control of her twice. _'Dammit, I almost lost it... which would have really killed everything I worked so hard to build up with her.'_

* * *

><p>Jiraiya remained silent on the other hand, he had a feeling that Naruto's demonic chakra would be powerful but he never would have thought the angrier he got... the more it could overtake him and corrupt his very being. "Poor kid..." he said silently, there something familiar about that chakra though it was too soon to confirm if it was that of the Nine-Tailed Fox or not as he wouldn't want to hurt Naruto even more than what Dosu tried to do.<p>

However, he realized that Dosu had something planned for Sakura and the fact he knew about the cursed seal that was on the back of her neck made him further suspect that he was working for someone... someone he knew might still be around and if that were the case, things were only going to get worse before they get better. _'__Orochimaru, could you be trying to get this girl... he.__'_ thought, he knew that the third Hokage needed to be alerted of this as soon as possible, not just him but Kakashi as well.

* * *

><p>Watching from the scenes... Orochimaru smirked at what he had seen despite the failure of Dosu, he never would have thought that Naruto would care so much about Sakura and the fact that she used to have feelings for Sasuke made him wonder on things. Maybe this new revaluation could work out in his own favor, when the time comes. For now, he needed to be certain that what he has discovered was corrected before he decides his next course of action.<p>

'_Naruto Uzumaki... If only I had known this sooner, I might not have put that seal on you but how is it that you managed to remove it... you couldn__'__t have done so by yourself...__'_ he mentally suspected that someone else may have removed the seal with a powerful Jutsu of their own. _'__Damn that Jiraiya, he must have been the one to undo the seal I placed on the nine tailed brat.__'_

But all that mattered little to Orochimaru right now as his plans where all going just the way he wanted it too. _'__Soon the invasion will begin, all I have to do is wait for Sasuke to show up. And once he does, well that__'__s when the real fun will begin.__'_

* * *

><p>Naruto on the other hand just looked on as Sakura was taken away to she could get treat meant for the kunai that were in her shoulder and knee, and it pained him deep down that he couldn't go with her. After all Sasuke still hadn't shown up for his match yet, which would mean he would be fighting Shino.<p>

However, that wasn't the only thing on Naruto's mind as he feared that Sakura may have seen him going into the demonic state that he first turned into when he originally thought Sasuke had been killed in the conflict with Haku yet this time he wasn't sure he would have snapped out of it had she not gotten out of Dosu's grip to win her match. "Dammit!" he silently whispered as he wondered where Kakashi and Jiraiya were at this time while another part of him wished to see how the match would turn out.

Then again, he knew it might not be the time to speak with Kakashi about what happened... at least not yet, what was needed was for him to see his fellow team-mate in the battle then worry about what to do afterwards_. __'__Okay, you need to think this through... there is no way she could have seen me like this, if she did then maybe she might not remember if when she recovers... hopefully...__' _he thought to himself, sometimes wishing he could curse out the Nine-Tailed Fox though at the same time the demon inside of him is the reason why he is even alive.

'_Bad enough Sakura got that cursed seal on her neck because of Orochimaru..._' he mentally said to himself, thinking that Orochimaru may be the only one who could remove the seal however he himself isn't strong enough to take that snake down so he needed to at least train harder and learn better Justu and techniques to be on the safe-side.

However Naruto was soon brought out of his thoughts as right before his eyes Kakashi and Sasuke landed right in front of him. "Naruto go with Sakura." Kakashi said as he looked down at Naruto with an eye smile. "After all I know your worried for her and don't worry I'm come and get you when your next match is up." Kakashi said as Naruto just looked at his teacher and smiled.

"Thank you so much Kakashi sensei." Naruto said as he just ran after the doctors that had taken Sakura. "You better not lose to the Gaara Sasuke as I still want to fight you!" Naruto yelled to his team-mate/rival.

* * *

><p>However up in the stand Gaara was looking down at Naruto with a murderess glint in his eyes. "Yes mother I understand." Gaara said as his clam face soon changed into a sadistic crazed one. "Their blood will feed you, first Sasuke Uchiha and then Naruto Uzumaki." He said while making his way towards Sasuke as his smiled just grew all the more crazed and his blood lust only grew. "their blood will feed you mother."<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Naruto was already standing or in this case sitting next to Sakura who had the three Kunai's in her taken out. While right now Naruto was holding her hand. "Sakura..." was all he said as he looked at her sleeping.<p>

"Dammit!" he cursed silently again, more so as had he known that Sakura had been injured by Dosu but the fact they also saw him coming close to turning into a demon was another thing that truly hurt him in every way possible, worse than taking every physical blow he had received in the past as at the time, only Iruka and Jiraiya knew about him having the Nine-Tailed Fox inside his body, it would not go well if anyone else from the village knew this. I just hope she'll be fine, while I'm glad that cursed seal didn't take over... that fox almost did so to me...

Yet he didn't know it, he heard footsteps and wondered who it was, turning to see it was Sakura's childhood friend Ino. "What are you doing here?" he asked, while Ino and Sakura didn't like each other at first due to their initial crush on Sasuke, neither the blonde-haired young man nor Sasuke himself knew that the two girls were actually once friends with one another prior to have become rivals at least until that whole mess with Orochimaru took place.

"Just came to check up on my friend..." she replied, hoping that Sakura's injuries weren't fatal and mentally cursed Dosu with every fiber of her being for what he did to her friend then turned her attention towards Naruto. "How's she doing right now Naruto?"

"She should be recovering soon, at least with given time from what the doc told me?" answered Naruto, slowly giving Ino a nod though she saw that something was troubling him other than the fact that Sakura was badly hurt from the fight and for the first time, showed genuine concern for him ever since that fatal event.

"Naruto what's the matter?" Ino asked as she placed a hand on his shoulder as Naruto continued to look at Sakura sleeping form. "Look you go watch Sasuke match I'll watch over her." she added with a smile on her face as she looked at Naruto once again.

For a while all Naruto do was remain silent, something that Ino was rare to hear, since this was Naruto Uzumaki. 'He really does care for her." Ino thought with a smile on her face as she pulled up a chair to sit next to him.

Still remaining silent Naruto just looked at Ino. "I'm going to do all that I can to keep her safe." He said with a determined look on his face. "I'm not going to let that snake basted even touch her." Naruto said with slight anger in his voice.

Ino nodded at this despite all that had happened to her and Sakura, Ino still saw Sakura as a friend and she didn't want anyone hurting her, but what Naruto had said made her feel more concern for Sakura. "Naruto can you tell me what happened to Sakura in the forest of death I mean I saw what she did to one of the said Genin. And then there was the girl too."

"Well Ino you see it all started when this Grass ninja attacked us..." soon Naruto started to tell Ino what had happened, and how the grass ninja was really Orochimaru who wanted Sasuke, why Naruto didn't really care to find out as he knew that he wouldn't like the answer. But he just went on to tell Ino what happened and how Sakura tried to help Sasuke but got what Sasuke told him was Orochimaru's Curse Mark. "And that's it Ino, the Snake bastard said it should have killed her but I'm glad it didn't."

"Yeah, but still... if what you said is true, then I'm worried that sooner or latter, it might end up taking control of her permanently..." she said, remembering the two times the cursed seal took control of Sakura, first when they were attacked and then again when Sakura was facing that bitch Kin during the Chunnin Exams which she fears for her childhood friend's well being even though she didn't want to show it at all. "There has to be something we can do to help her."

"I know, yet right now there's nothing we can do" added Naruto, knowing that there is a chance that Orochimaru may personally come back to take Sakura and he won't allow such a thing to happen to the girl he liked. "Even Kakashi Sensei and Iruka Sensei aren't sure what they can do to help, then there's Pervy Sage... the guy who helped me remove the seal that Orochimaru placed on me earlier..."

"Who?" asked Ino, having actually never heard of Jiraiya or the nickname that Naruto often uses for the infamous Toad Sage, who is actually more perverted than even Kakashi but then again if this guy helped Naruto then she hoped he could do the same for Sakura as well depending on how bad the seal on her neck gets.

Naruto scratched the back of his head then said. "It's a long story, as Sakura and I only met Pervy Sage after we won the first rounds of the Chunin Exams" he explained, deciding to tell Ino a bit about Jiraiya and how he trained Naruto before the match with Neji prior while at the same time, mentioning how strong the Toad Sage in question was... possibly even stronger than Iruka and Kakashi, especially Kakashi himself much to Ino's surprise. "Then again, I'm actually wondering if he'll at least help Sakura suppress the seal until a proper means of removing it could be done. But who knows Kakashi could have already done so."

After staying silent Naruto stood up from the chair that he was sitting on and looked at Sakura with a smile, before he looked at Ino. "Well I guess I'll do what you said Ino, after all I need to see how well Sasuke will do in his match, and I need to also talk to Kakashi sensei as well."

Ino looked at Naruto and gave a smiled as she nodded and would watch over Sakura until she woke up. "Okay then, and like I said I'll watch over Sakura until she wakes up."

With one last smile Naruto left so that he could talk to Kakashi, while Ino just smiled and looked at Sakura. "Well Sakura I have to admit he really does love you." She said with a smile, before she laughed a little. "After all you already sort of had your first kiss." She laughed lightly as she still found it funny that Sakura kissed Naruto while he was using sexy Jutsu, but she wouldn't tell anyone that.

* * *

><p>After some time Ino noticed Sakura beginning to stir. "Hmmmm what happened, where am I?" Sakura asked as she saw Ino was sitting right next top her. "Ino...?" She asked once again feeling just a littler confused. But she soon pulled her self up from the bed she was lying on.<p>

"Sakura stop!" Ino yelled with concern seeing that Sakura was still in some pain. "You're still a little hurt from you match with that sound guy."

However all Sakura did was smile at Ino. "I'm alright Ino I need to go back before I miss my next match; I can't show I'm this weak little girl." Sakura said with a hint of sadness in her voice. "Beside I want to see how Naruto and Sasuke are going to do as well."

For her part Ino just let out a sigh as she looked at her best friend as she placed her hand on her hips. "You know you're starting to act more like Naruto with that stubborn attitude we all know him for." However Sakura just responded by sticking out her tongue at her, which just made Ino laugh, followed up by Sakura.

But soon Ino stopped as she looked at Sakura and could clearly see the mark that was on her neck, which just made her feel, worried for her best friend. "Sakura are you sure that your alright I mean Naruto told me about that thing on your neck." She said knowing all to well now what it could do and that the thing might try to take over her body.

Sakura on the other hand just looked at Ino, before looking away. "I'm scared Ino I really am scared." She whispered as she looked at her hands. "I mean you seen what I've done." Sakura said as a few tears began to fall from her eyes. "And I fucking hate it, I feel like I'm becoming something I'm not, and at time I hear her voice mocking me, laughing at me. Saying she will take over for good, and that frightens me so much." Sakura said with slight anger in her voice knowing that both her and this dark persona she had was willing to do all it took to get control.

Seeing the stress that Sakura was in Ino just pulled Sakura into a hug as she too let some tears fall from her eyes. "Don't worry Sakura we'll all be here fort you no matter what." Was all the blonde said as she pulled away from Sakura and gave a smile to her friend. "Now why don't we go watch the rest of the matches?"

With a node both girls just got up and headed to where Naruto was since Ino had said he was going to talk to Kakashi. So that was where they decided to go. And before long the two reached the stand to see Kakashi Naruto and Shikamaru there along with Gai and Lee as well. "What's going on?" the two asked as the both soon looked down to see a big ball on sand with Sasuke having his arm in it.

However the two got no response as everyone soon heard screaming from within the ball of sand which just made the two girls look down as well, both wonder what was going on. "Blood is my blood, I'm bleeding!" The voice screamed in terror and anger at the same time. "I'll kill you, I'll kill you all!" It yelled.

Both Naruto and Sakura continued to watch on with Sakura wondering just what was going on and from the way Naruto was looking down she knew it couldn't be good. Just then Sasuke pulled his arm out of the sand ball, after having a hard time as it felt like someone was holding onto it and it was true as Ino let out a scream at the arm that shot out from the ball. "What the hell is that thing?!" She yelled as she and the others looked at the arm, which soon went back into the ball of sand.

Both Kakashi and Gai on the other hand just continued to watch the whole thing that was playing out before them, as they along with many others watched the ball of sand fall to nothing. "Hey that's the redhead, Gaara right?" Sakura asked as she looked at Naruto, who just nodded.

Around the crowd everyone was focusing intently on the match, not wanting to miss a second. The Uchiha kid had peeled back Gaara's ultimate defense, with his ultimate attacks! Suddenly something seemed wrong, feathers began falling everywhere, people felt drowsy, the elite ninja, and Genjutsu specialists realized the trick immediately and released themselves from the Jutsu. Soon the entire arena was asleep, except for the few elite ninja, a few Genjutsu specialists, the eight ANBU, the Kage, the three sand ninja's and Shino released it, and the two in the battlefield.

Kabuto, disguised as one of the ANBU, sat hidden at the top row of the arena, his hands lowered from the sign he had just made to use the Genjutsu, he looked out over the arena, noting those still standing.

Even Naruto and Ino and many others saw feathers all around them, and as they eyes started to feel heavy as one by one people all around the stadium began to fall asleep, yet a few noticed this right away. _'__Its Genjutsu.__'_ Sakura thought as she saw Kakashi and Gai already realized it from affecting them and Sakura followed suite as well.

Naruto on the other hand just fell to the ground along with Ino and Shikamaru who had fallen to the ground. "Damn not good look like it's started." Kakashi said with a frown on his face. "Sakura you need to be ready."

Kakashi mentally cursed as he looked around as both he and Gai saw that all around them both Sound and Sand Ninja, many that had been hiding within the crowed, were now showing themselves. "Well Kakashi, looks like we in a tight spot huh my eternal rival." Gai said as he gave a great big smile.

Yet there was laughter coming from out of nowhere as if whoever placed the Genjutsu was somewhere within the area. "Well it seems that a few of you got away leave it to the Konoha elites they would notice, no matter." The male voice said from behind the mask, as he then looked over the ones that were still awake.

Sakura on the other hand was making sure Naruto, Ino and Shikamaru were safe but she also listened to what was going on around her as well. _'__I need to be ready for anything.__'_ Sakura thought as she took out a Kunai ready to defend her self.

Up with the two Kages both slowly looked at each other, while all Orochimaru did was smile from be hide his disguise. "Well then, shall we begin?" the Kazekage or Orochimaru said, not taking his eyes away from his former teacher. As the two Sand Ninja that were beside him rushed forward, while one on them used a smoke bomb.

"Hurry up and grab them Zaku!" Kin yelled as she looked at the sleeping Haruno's "If we fail this then we are as good as dead!" She yelled as she looked around seeing that the invasion had started.

Zaku let out a grunt at this as he looked at his team-mate. "Yeah, yeah I get it Kin. I just don't get why we need to get them both, we should just kill one of them." He said looking at them both as a smirk formed on his face.

However all Kin did was just ignore him as shed signaled four sound ninja down to their location. "We need to hurry so grab them and move!" Kin yelled at them, "Remember, lord Orochimaru wants them alive,"

The four just nodded as they grabbed Sakura's parents, while the two just smiled. "Good, now head to the location, while we get the Haruno girl." Kin said as she looked up to see where Sakura and then looked back at the arena and saw that Gaara had been taking away by his team while Sasuke went after them all four leaving the arena. _'__Good it seems to be going well.__'_ She thought with a sneer.

"Well Zaku we better tell that Haruno girl and soon." She said as she saw Kabuto along with some other sound ninja were up there.

"Kakashi look closely inside the barrier!" Gai yelled as he looked at his rival.

"It's Orochimaru." Once Kakashi said this Sakura face changed to fear as he just looked at the girl. "Don't worry Sakura everything will be okay." He said as he gave an eye smile at her. "It seems that you have gotten a lot better with Genjutsu I see, but for u to wake up the other I have a mission for you. After all Naruto will be happy for it."

"A mission what kind?" Sakura asked as she moved bent down to Naruto ready to wake him up. "Okay Kakashi sensei.

But before Kakashi could say what it was, both Kin and Zaku jumped in front of Kakashi and Sakura and smiled at them. "Now, now we didn't come here to fight you, at least not yet just that we have a message for you." Kin said as she smirked at Sakura.

"What is it?" Kakashi asked as he ready his Kunai while looking at the other sound ninja. 'I need to be ready just in case.'

Zaku on the other hand didn't care as he pulled out a necklace and threw it over to Sakura as the girl gasped as she knew what it was. "No, no" she said and looked up at them. "They have nothing to do with this leave them alone!"

"Oh yes we have them. And no we won't leave them alone, after all we have plans we our master does at least." Kin said as she smiled at the panicked look on Sakura's face. "Now what your going to do is follow us unless you want them to die. After all we can find so many ways that we can kill them. And trust me after what you did to the two of us we want some pay back on you, but our Lord wants you alive."

"Yeah so don't try anything funny you pink freak." Zaku said with a laugh. "Well we'll be going now, and we shall see how much you care for them." With that said both Kin and Zaku left, with Sakura looking at where they had gone it was the same direction that Sasuke had gone.

Kakashi mentally cursed at this and looked at Sakura knowing that this just became more of a problem and he already knew what they were up to. _'__They__'__re going to try and make her use the cure mark by using her parents.__'_ He thought as he looked at Sakura and then Naruto and was stilled worried from what Sasuke was fighting as well knowing that it would be a problem for everyone.

"Kakashi we need to do something please. What do I do?" She asked as Sakura did her best to remain clam, but fear soon came to her mind at what they would do to her parents if she didn't come, but she shook her head knowing that she had a mission to do.

"Sakura hurry and wake Naruto and Shikamaru up then go after Sasuke, from the looks of it the two are heading that way as well and that is where you parents may also be." He said as he cut his finger, "But you won't be going along either." With a puff of smoke Sakura was looking at a small dog with the leaf head band on. "Sakura I'd like you to meet Pakkun." Kakashi said with a smile, while all Sakura did was look at the small dog.

"And how can a little dog help us!" She yelled at her teacher as she soon gave a sigh and went to wake Naruto and Shikamaru up.

"Hey I may be a little dog, but I have a good nose and a tough bite so watch it Miss Forehead." Pakkun said to which Sakura just looked at the dog want to teach it a lesson or two.

However she first needed to wake up the others. "Should I wake up Ino and the others as well I mean the more the better right what if one of us has to fight of the Sound ninja that may come after us."

Kakashi looked at Sakura and knew that with all that was going on it could happen and they needed to be ready just in case. "No, too many may attract too much attention." He said with a frown wishing that this didn't have to happen. "Just wake up Naruto Ino and Shikamaru."

With a nod Sakura realised the Genjutsu that had been placed on Naruto and Ino, as the two started to wake up and saw what was going on. "What the hell is going on?" Ino yelled looking around and saw Sakura over her. "Sakura what's going on?"

"I have no idea, but I'm starting to suspect who's responsible..." began Sakura, knowing that they needed to be ready to fight the Sound Village Ninjas again and if they work for who she thinks it is, then they want her as she has the cursed seal that Sasuke was going to have. "Guess Sasuke's match will have to wait until this is resolved."

"I had a feeling you'd say that." added Ino while nodding her head, though Naruto was barely awake but at least managed to hear the voice of the two girls so they could all come up with a means to counter attack against the assailants. "About time you woke up Naruto..."

"Barely... what exactly is going on here?" he asked, yet Sakura had to explain that Orochimaru is after her and his servants were the ones who put them to sleep earlier which made both her friends angry at hearing this, especially Naruto. "Just when we thought we wouldn't have to deal with that creep for a while..."

Sakura nodded her head. "Yeah, plus Kakashi Sensei wanted me to wake you guys up for something important." she began to explain what Kakashi had told her since it would most likely require two if not the three of them in order to fight off those rogue ninjas as swiftly as possible then again, she had a feeling Kin would want revenge for what happened to her. "Hopefully, this should work." She said as she looked at Shikamaru was faking the whole being put under the Genjutsu. "Shikamaru...All this time..." Sakura said as she looked down at the Nara with a frown on her face while Pakkun decided to bite him.

This made Shikamaru shoot up as he grabbed hold of Pakkun and gave a frowned face at the dog. "That hurt you know." He said with a grumble. _'__Great now I need to help out when all I wanted to do was sleep through this.__'_

* * *

><p><strong>AN well here is the chapter guys again sorry for the wait hardly any free time anymore but I will still try to work on my stories when I can.**

**Anyway fellow NaruSaku fans lets all try to chin up all this means was that both SasuSaku and NaruHina had to be ass pulled so it could work, no offence to ones who like it but many either SasuKarin or others thinks then ending sucked so everyone was made to be OOC.**

**Anyway please enjoy the chapter guys and leave a review, and again have no fear I will not stop doing NS stories,**


End file.
